Zone érogène
by Hisokaren
Summary: Ca ou alors comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un Survivant ma foi très très sensiiiible... XD Slash HPDM KDO pour MARIANNELLA...FIC FINIE ! DERNIER CHAP RAR ET BONUS EN LIGNE !
1. Morsure

**ZONE EROGENE**

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : Zone érogène

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï ; Rated : M (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

Statu : Mini fic 3 ou 4 chapitre maximum.

Couple : c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

Résumé : Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

Note :

KKK : En fait à force de lire des fics coquines dans lesquelles les sales gosses ici présent jouissaient rien qu'en se léchouillant le cou, je me suis dis pourquoi pas un autre endroit ? Un endroit tout aussi près du cou ...

Draco : Primo coquine est un doux euphémisme pour cochonne ! Et secundo, Harry et moi, ne sommes pas des sales gosses ! Nous sommes des...

Harry (_un sourire lubrique et les yeux brillants_) : Des sales gosses pervers, vicieux, accros à la baise et ... MMMFFFFFF... Ô.o

Draco (_qui vient de mettre sa main sur la bouche d'Harry et qui rougis_) : Ce que voulait dire mon mamour, c'est que nous sommes de simples adolescents aimant l'amour au... _Hum mm... ah _! sens... _mmm... oh ! Harry arrête_... pur de... _ah !_ la... _oui... non _! chose !

Harry (_qui lèche consciencieusement la main de Draco_) : Moui, c'est cela...(_lèche_) l'amour au sens pur... _(re-lèche_)... Draco mamour, et si nous allions nous purifier (_mordille_) dans une coin plus (_suçote_) plus tranquille... (_lèche_)... ?

Draco (_au bord de l'extase_) : Nnnmnneiiinimmannmniooohhhhh...

KKK : Purification, n'est-ce pas ? ê.e... En tout cas, Harry vient de nous démontrer par neuf que Draco était particulièrement sensible des mains... niarc niarc niarc...

Dernière précision : C'est un **KDO** pour **MARIANNELLA** ! Surprise ! ... C'est Hiso qui m'en a donné l'idée... On connaît ton petit côté... coquin alors on s'est dit que ça allait te plaire ! **On t'adore ! Kissouxxxx**

Et merci à ma béta-lectrice Juju pour ses petits coms de fin !

**ZONE EROGENE**

_**POV Harry : **_

J'en ai vraiment marre là ! Ça va faire trois heures que la PomPom, Dumbly et la Chourave, se prenne le chou pour des prunes ! Soi-disant parce qu'ils se demandent encore ce que j'ai !

Mais moi je le sais ce que j'ai ! Pas besoin de disserter pendant trois cent ans dessus ! Bon, que je vous explique !

Ce matin je me rendais au cours du Professeur Chourave avec mes potes : Hermimi et Ron ! Bien évidemment, les enquiquineurs de Serpentards nous accompagnaient, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais bon, je vous expliquerais ensuite...

Le plus urgent c'est que vous compreniez pourquoi la Pomfresh va encore une fois tamponner ma carte de membre à l'infirmerie... Peut-être qu'après le centième je gagnerais un lot, qui sait ? Une visite gratuite ou une magipizza tien ! Ce serait pas mal... C'est Dudley qui serait content : Une pizza faisant trois fois le tour de Privetdrive... Bref ! Je m'égare, je m'égare...

Nous étions donc en cours, et moi tout à mon observation de la plus sexy créature que la terre ait porté, j'ai nommé l'irascible « Drago Lucius Malfoy », je n'avais évidemment pas suivi les instructions du prof, ni ses explications d'ailleurs...

Les fesses de mon blondinet étant définitivement plus intéressante à reluquer ! Bref ! J'ai dû à regret détacher mon regard du rebondie petit popotin de mon blond, quand Mione m'a tiré par la manche pour que je les suivent, Ron et elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandais-je. »

« Harry, rouspéta Mione, tu aurais pu suivre un peu non ! »

« 'Ry, je sais qu'en ce moment, avec tu-sais-qui qui te pourrit la vie c'est difficile pour toi de te concentrer mais fait un effort, ajouta Ron. Je te rappelle que la note que nous allons avoir compte pour les ASPIC, donc... »

Je lançais à Ron un regard soupçonneux.

« Dis donc, qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? »

Il rit, contrairement à Mione qui nous donna deux coups de coudes bien placés... OUTCH ! C'est qu'elle frappe fort la mimione !

« Bon, alors, repris Hermione, nous devons planter cette pousse de « _Sensitive _» et la faire pousser par magie. »

« _Sensitive_, répétais-je surpris. »

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira d'un air désespéré qui signifiait : « Mais quand te décideras-tu à suivre un peu en cours Harry ? » Mais elle répondit quand même à ma question implicite.

« La _Sensitive_ ou _Sensitiva,_ est une plante carnivore, très utilisée dans les philtres d'amour ou plus généralement pour décupler les sens d'un sorcier. Par exemple si un sorcier perd la vue, il suffit pour lui de prendre une potion à base de _Sensitive_, pour renforcer la réceptivité de ses autres sens, en l'occurrence le Goût, le Toucher, l'Ouïe, et l'Odora. Mais, si par malheur un sorcier en pleine possession de ses moyens se fait mordre par la plante et bien... » ((1))

« Parce qu'elle a des dents, m'exclamais-je. »

Hermione soupira de plus belle, visiblement agaçé.

« Harry, lâcha-t-elle désespérée, une plante carnivore a par définition des dents ! Ou si elle n'en a pas elle gobe le tout ! Bref ! Si donc un sorcier en pleine possession de ses moyens se fait morde... »

« Mademoiselle Granger, la coupa Madame Chourave, cessez donc de bavasser avec vos amis et mettez-vous au travail, s'il vous plait. »

Hermione légèrement irritée qu'on la coupe deux fois de suite dans ses explications, acquiesça quand même et se mis au travail.

Moi bien évidemment, je ne me suis pas concentré longtemps sur ce que nous faisons, vu que mon regard avait été rapidement attiré par autre chose de nettement plus attractif... en l'occurrence la divine croupe de mon Serpentard favori, alors qu'il se penchait légèrement pour attraper le sac d'engrais magique sur le sol.

Que voulez-vous ? Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais autant les filles que les garçons, et pour le moment ma cible c'est Malfoy !

Mais que tout soit clair entre nous ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me sens sur le point de clamser tellement ma frustration sexuelle augmente que je l'apprécie pour autant ! Malfoy, plus beau cul de la terre ou pas, restera Malfoy ! Ce petit con diablement sexy, mais toujours aussi énervant et chiantissime ! ((2))

Bref ! À mesure que mes pensées dérivaient dangereusement vers quelque chose de classé X, arriva ce qui devait arriver ! Hermione et Ron venaient de terminer de planter la pousse, et ils allaient la faire grandir. Bien sûr, pour des raisons que nous connaissons tous, je n'ai pas entendu Mione me prévenir de m'écarter, et quand la plante a poussé d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé illico presto à l'infirmerie, avec une très jolie trace de morsure sur l'épaule gauche !

Saviez-vous que les plantes carnivores pouvaient avoirs deux rangés de dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir ?

Comme le requin dans _les dents de la mer _! Ouais, j'ai vu le film. Pas franchement extra... j'ai juste évité de m'approcher trop près d'une grande étendue d'eau pendant un moment, c'est tout... ((3))

Bref ! Moi je viens juste de l'apprendre et de la plus horrible manière qui soit ! Si vous voulez mon avis, j'aurais nettement préféré avoir une autre trace de dents sur mes épaules... enfin, pour ceux et celles qui voient où je veux en venir.

Bon ! C'est pas que, mais là, je commence vraiment à m'emmerder ferme ! Et cette foutue morsure qui me lance ! Je crois bien que je suis bon pour arrêter le Quidditch pour un moment ! Merde ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle attend la Pomfresh pour me donner un calmant ! Un truc comme de la morphine ! Parce que, cette satanée blessure commence à enfler !

Ah ! Bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Les voilà qui se pointent tous en même temps.

Mione et Ron devant, suivit de près par Pomfresh, Dumbly et Chourave. Tiens ? Il me regarde tous d'une drôle de façon... Bizarre...

« Monsieur Potter, me dit l'infirmière, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

C'te question débile ! Comment veut-elle que je me sente ! Non, mais je viens de me faire attaquer par une plante carnivore là !

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire mordre, répondis-je un peu sèchement. »

Ron s'approche de moi un léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé. Ah ! Je reconnais bien mon pote ! Hermione elle me regarde avec un air du genre « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! C'est bien fait ! »... Ah ! Hermione... Elle m'aime bien dans le fond.

Je tente de lui sourire pour me faire pardonner, mais je ne peux que grimacer de douleur et de plaisir.

HEIN ! O.o... De plaisir ! Comment ça de plaisir ? ((4))

Ça y es ! J'suis maso !

Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule intacte, et là, horreur et damnation je gémis ! OUI ! Je gémis ! Et pas de douleur, vu l'expression ahurie mais réjouie de mon meilleur pote qui se recule vivement !

Et là il rit ! Ce gros con se met à rire comme une baleine ! Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que j'ai gémi ? Oui et alors ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Comment ça non ? Roh ! Taisez-vous ! Moi j'suis dans le monde sorcier alors chut !

Ron qui commence à m'énerver à se bidonner comme un phoque, se fait taper dessus par Hermione ! Je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien ! Chouette nana !

« Ron, le gronde-t-elle. »

« Mouahahaha... désolé Mione, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher... fallait que je vérifie ! »

Je pose un regard surpris et mortifié sur Ron. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! Et ça veut dire quoi « fallait que je vérifie » ?

Il me faut une réponse ! Et tout de suite si possible ! Parce que je me sens tout bizarre... J'ai l'impression que chaque terminaison nerveuse de ma peau est devenu hyper sensible ! Tous mes sens sont en alerte et je ne comprend vraiment pas l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouve !

Je lance un regard désespérée à mes professeurs et à l'infirmière, et c'est Dumbly, ce brave monsieur, qui me répond.

« Harry, comme tu le sais tu as été mordu par une « Sensitive ». Et tu n'es pas sans connaître ses propriétés particulières. Cependant, Hermione nous a brièvement expliqué que tu ne connais pas toutes ses propriétés... »

« Et... et alors, soufflais-je incapable de faire confiance à ma voix. »

« Et bien, comment dire, poursuivit le vieux mage, en réalité Harry, tu es devenu hyper sensible. C'est à dire que chacun de tes sens a été décuplé... Un avantage en ce qui concerne ta myopie, mais pour ce qui est du reste... C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Tes autres sens seront relativement plus sollicités. Autrement, dit tu ne pourras plus supporter certaines odeurs, tu ne pourras plus te délecter de certains plats sans... hem... en éprouver soit un immense plaisir soit un infini dégoût et pour ce qui est de ton ouïe elle sera tout aussi développée que celle d'un animal. »

Ah ! Bon... Mouais, pour le moment ça ne me paraît pas vraiment être la mort ! J'ai connu pire. Mais... En parlant de « pire »... Si j'ai bien compté Dumbly n'a cité que quatre sens... Et le cinquième alors ?

« Et pour le toucher, demandais-le la voix étrangement rauque. »

Si rauque, qu'ils m'observent tous avec un drôle de regard. OUAIS ! Et alors ! Je suis encore excité du contact de Ron sur mon épaule, et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette saloperie de sensation électrisante et agréable... Enfin, tant que ça ne dure pas ! Parce qu'après... Bon sang après ! Je préfère ne pas y songer ! Plutôt que de sauter sur Ron, je préfèrerais nettement me mettre aux travaux manuels !

« Et bien pour le toucher c'est une autre paire de manche, répondit le professeur Chourave. La plante vous a mordu à l'épaule et... comment dire, vos épaules sont désormais le point le plus sensible de votre anatomie. »

« Hein, m'exclamais-je d'une vois étranglée. »

« Harry, me dit Dumbly. En clair ça veut dire que la zone la plus érogène de ton corps sont tes épaules. »

Je secoue la tête ! Ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ?

« En clair, s'emporte légèrement Hermione, ça veut dire que tu es capable de _jouir_ ou de _bander_ comme une bête rien qu'en te touchant les épaules !

Comme c'est le cas en ce moment, achève-t-elle en regardant mon entrejambe. » ((5))

Ron recommence à s'esclaffer ! Et moi ben...

Je sursaute en piquant un fard monstrueux ! Pour deux raison !

La première je n'ai jamais entendu Mione parlé de cette manière ! Elle est plutôt du genre à dire « Oups j'ai brûlé tous mes cookies ! » que là, des marins sortiraient d'un bar atterrés par son vocabulaire ! Enfin, au moins, ça a eu le mérite d'être clair et net !

Et la seconde ! Parce que, je viens de comprendre que le système nerveux de ma queue est remonté jusque dans mes épaules !

BON SANG ! C'est vraiment une journée pourrie !

« Et... euh... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Et bien, répondit Dumbly, ce soir tu vas rester à l'infirmerie, le temps que PomPom soigne ta blessure, et pendant ce temps, tes amis et moi nous allons nous occuper de ta nouvelle garde robe. Quant à Madame Chourave elle s'occupera de prévenir le professeur Rogue afin qu'ils puissent ensemble te concocter une potion pour te guérir ! »

Je bouge la tête pour montrer mon assentiment, parce que là, je n'attend qu'une chose : que la Pomfresh me soigne pour que je puisse enfin passer aux travaux manuels ! C'est pas que, mais depuis que Ron a posé sa main sur moi... Enfin, j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ! En plus, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même le contact de ma robe de sorcier sur mes épaules, me fait bander ! C'est vous dire dans quel merdier je suis !

Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Cette sale petite fouine de Malfoy ! Ouais ! Parce que sans son joli p'tit cul et bah, je me serais pas déconcentré ! et je n'aurais pas été mordu !

Mauvaise foi ? MOUA ? Non, mais ! Connaissez la définition de mauvaise foi ? Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! Je suis juste excité à mort, nuance ! Et très remonté contre le postérieur Ô combien appétissant d'un certain blondinet !

Oulà ! Faut que je me calme, sinon je risque de tuer PomPom d'une attaque, tellement la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon prend en taille...

Allez vivement, qu'elle me soigne... Enfin, espérons que je ne jouisse pas... ben ouais ! Au cas où certains l'auraient oublié : JE suis sensible des _épaules_ maintenant et **où** est ma _morsure_ ?...

Ça promet... ((6))

_**POV Draco**_

C'était le quatrième cours de la journée et cet imbécile de Potter, n'était toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie.

Je crois que sa morsure est beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait ! Non mais ! Faut vraiment s'appeler Potter pour se faire mordre par une plante carnivore alors que la prof nous avait bien recommandé la plus grande vigilance ! Tssk !

Honnêtement, j'avais pensé que ç'aurait été Londula qui allait se faire mordre ! Mais pas Potter... Franchement il me déçoit ! Il m'a certes bien fait rire mais il me déçoit ! Pouvez me dire qui je vais emmerder maintenant que Potter est entrain de se la couler douce à l'infirmerie ?

J'aurais pu me faire les dents sur les Gryf présents en cours, mais franchement y'en a aucun qui égale Potter niveau répartie. Bon, peut-être sa copine sang-de-bourbe, mais elle non plus n'était pas là ! Ce qui est très bizarre ! Elle ne manque jamais un cours...

Hum... Même la belette n'était pas là !

Ils ont décidé de faire l'école buissonnière en même temps ou quoi ? Décidemment, plus ça va plus je me dis que la blessure de Potter est grave... Peut-être qu'il est mort qui sais ?

Ô joie ! Ô nirvana suprême... Plus de Potter ! Ce serait le rêve ! Plus de Potter...

Minute !

Plus de Potter ! Plus de rigolade !

Nan ! finalement il a son intérêt le Potty ! Comment ça c'est pas une raison suffisante ? Mais si bien sûr que si !

Je ne m'amuse jamais autant que quand j'emmerde ce petit connard de Gryffy !

D'ailleurs je suis en manque là ! Non, j'ai pas dit que Potter me manquait ! J'ai dit je suis en manque ! C'est tout !

Et ôtez tout de suite les idées pernicieuses qui vous trottent dans la tête ! J'ai envie de rigoler un bon coup là !

Et c'est donc pour cette raison que, pendant que tous les autres sont entrain de se caqueter un bout dans la grande Salle, moi je me dirige en sifflotant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'ai pas eu ma dose de Potty aujourd'hui !

Et puis entre nous, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive encore... Je sais qu'il s'est fait mordre ! J'suis pas con !

Mais, pour que les mousquetaires et lui manquent tous les cours de la matinée, et probablement de l'après-midi il doit y avoir une raison non ?

Ah ! Je suis bientôt arrivé à l'infirmerie ! Oh ! Misère ! Y'a la Pomfresh qui est juste devant la porte ! Elle semble en grande discussion avec le professeur Chourave.

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je peux quand même pas leur dire que je viens rendre une petite visite à Potty ! Elles trouveraient ça louche !

Croyant que je vais encore aller l'emmerder ! Oué oué, je sais ! Elles n'auraient pas tort, mais hé ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Je suis pas un saint !

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire ! Attendre... Allez ! Je me cache discrétos derrière une statue du couloir et puis pour passer le temps je tend un peu l'oreille histoire de voir ce qu'elles peuvent se raconter de si passionnant !

« Non malheureusement la potion prendra plus de temps que prévu pour être prête, dit Chourave. Il faut attendre que les _Sensitives_ poussent naturellement... Ce qui prendra bien une semaine. »

Mouais... Je me rappelle de ce qu'elle a dit en cours. Les propriétés des _Sensitives_, varient selon la manière dont elles poussent. Par magie, elles sont utilisées dans des philtres d'amour et pour décupler la réceptivité des sens, et quand elles poussent naturellement, elles servent d'anti-potion en général !

Intéressant mais pourquoi parlent-elles de ça ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Potter ?

« J'ai bien peur que notre cher petit Potter, ne résiste pas bien longtemps... répond Pomfresh. Déjà tout à l'heure ça a été un véritable supplice pour lui de se faire soigner ! Il ne supportait pas que je le touche ! Un calvaire je vous dit ! Il a fallu que je lui jette le sort d'immobilité pour le tenir tranquille. Enfin, surtout pour tenir ses mains loin de... vous savez !»

Bingo ! Elles parlent bien de Potty ! Mais ça veut dire quoi lui jeter un sort d'immobilité ? Pourquoi ? Elle a dit pour tenir ses mains loin de... !

Rah ! J'aime pas quand les gens parlent par énigme ! Ça m'énerve !

Bon ! Un petit retour en arrière s'impose ! Qu'est-ce que la morsure de la plante à bien pu lui faire à ce Potty ? Hum... Que je me rappelle...

_Quand un sorcier en parfaite santé et en pleine possession de ses moyens se faire mordre par inadvertance par une Sensitive, il devient dans la majorité des cas hyper sensible. Il ne supporte plus le contact avec autrui, et ses sens sont deux fois plus réactifs que la moyenne._

Alors c'est ça ! Potter est devenu hyper sensible ! YATTAAAAAA ! Je ne pensais pas que ma journée serait aussi belle ! Mais attention... Parce que les effets ne sont pas les mêmes chez tous les sorciers. Mouais... Mais bon, j'ai quand même hâte de voir quel genre de réaction Potter a bien pu avoir, pour que ces deux vielles morues en parlent avec autant de désespoir dans la voix !

Le truc ! C'est qu'il faudrait qu'elles libèrent l'entrée... Mais comment... Oh ! Voilà ma chance ! Il y a le dirlo qui se pointe avec les deux belettes !

Vont-ils entrer ? Non ! Yeah ! Ils se dirigent tous de l'autre côté... Cool !

Bon ! Alors, patientons jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et hop en un tour de main je suis dans l'infirmerie ! Heureusement, il n'y a personne... en tout cas pas d'autres malades en vue, parfait !

Bon avant tout fermer la porte à clef ! J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit au chevet de Potter ! Ce serait la fin de ma réputation et surtout ma tête sur un bûcher si Pomfresh revenait !

Elle a toujours été très protectrice avec lui... On se demande pourquoi ? Faut dire que Potter est un abonné et un membre plutôt actifs de l'infirmerie !

Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Et hop ! Voilà une porte à clef une !

Bon maintenant cherchons Pot... Hein ? Ô.o...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'entend ? Pas possible ! Quelqu'un est entrain de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'infirmerie ! Non, je rêve ! Finalement Potter et moi on est pas les seuls ici... dommage, mais cool en même temps !

Ça me donne l'occasion de mâter un peu... Alors voyons voir qui est entrain de gémir comme ça ! Ouh ! C'est chaud en plus ! Scène de cul torride à l'horizon... Néhéhé...

Comment ? Moi, un vicieux ? Nan, pas du tout ! C'est juste que c'est un lieu public ici et que par conséquent... quand on oublie de mettre un sort de silence et bien, tout le monde a le droit d'en profiter ! C'est comme embrasser en public... ((7))

Et moi je ne vais pas m'en priver non mais ! Bon alors... Voyons voir.. d'où viennent ces cris...

Du fond de la pièce. C'est bon ! Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'approcher tranquille... Il a de la chance quand même Potter ! Profiter en douce de ça... Surtout qu'en ce moment il est hyper sensible ! J'aimerais bien voir sa tête !

Alors... Voilà ! Je suis tout près... et ! OH ! O.O...

Oh

Mon

Dieu

Mais... mais... PAR MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! Mais je ne rêve pas !

Moi qui pensais trouvé un couple en pleine action ! Bah ! Non !

C'est un Potter que je trouve !

Un Potter tout seul !

Un Potter tout seul sur son lit !

Un Potter à moitié nu et tout seul sur son lit !

Un Potter... Bon ! Ok ! Je me répète beaucoup mais, il faut me comprendre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à CA !

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi ! Potter en pleine masturbation, c'est vraiment... vraiment... wouah ! Il a l'air de bien s'y connaître le con !

Il se tortille dans tous les sens... comme s'il cherchait à ce que les draps caressent entièrement sa peau ! Hum... C'est excitant...

Ben quoi ! Potter ou pas Potter, ça reste un mec entrain de se branler sur son lit ! Et c'est très excitant à regarder ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie est tout à fait d'accord avec moi... ((8))

Je suis scotché ! Nan vraiment... Je ne pensais pas que Potter soit aussi bien foutu ! Pendant qu'une main s'occupe de son bijoux, l'autre se balade sensuellement sur son torse... Il a la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés... ses lèvres sont légèrement charnues et rosies par l'excitation... elles sont entrouvertes et des gémissements rauques s'en échappent... Seigneur ! C'est magnifique !

Il a corps à en damner un saint ! Son torse hâlé est parfait et je vois que le Quidditch y est pour beaucoup. Il a des cuisses fermes et ses jambes, même s'il es plus petit que moi, sont assez longues...

Pour ce qui est de son bistouri... Potter est plutôt bien doté par la nature !

Mon dieu ! Je bave sur Potter ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis entrain de baver sur mon pire ennemis ! Boaf ! Ce n'est pas vraiment grave ! Je suis un mec de seize ans après tout ! Et j'ai encore les hormones en ébullitions !

Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de mâter un mec ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit « Draco, mieux vaut être bi ! Ça procure plus de plaisir ! »

Et franchement elle n'a pas tort !

Oulà ! Potter est inconscient ! Vraiment ! Il est entrain de me chauffer grave là ! S'il continue je ne vais pas me retenir bien longtemps...

Bon sang ! Et ces gémissements qui emplissent toutes la pièce ! C'est bandant à souhait ! Potter arrête !

Alors c'est ça ! C'est ça l'effet _Sensitive_ sur Potter ? Mon dieu ! J'en ai le souffle coupé et la queue levée ! ((9))

Bon ! Faut que j'arrête de baver là ! Il faut absolument que je me casse d'ici ! Je crois bien que moi aussi quelques travaux manuels m'attendent patiemment dans ma chambre de préfet ! Faut que je me tire, mais Potter est définitivement trop canon comme ça !

Allez ! Ressaisi-toi Malfoy ! Bon ! Je respire un bon coup et au juste au moment où je m'apprête à tourner les talons j'entend distinctement :

« Malfoy ! »

**À suivre OWARI **

Bah ! Voilà un premier chapitre ! Encore une histoire tordue sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu ! Héhé...

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous avez envie que je continue ? Dites le moi !**

Si oui, c'est avec plaisir, sinon, bah tant pis !

Cette fic ne fera que trois ou quatre chapitres au maximum ! Et je pense l'Up dater assez rapidement en fait ! Enfin... pour l'instant c'est ce que je pense, mais on verra bien par la suite ! J'ai du boulot en ce moment ! Et je ne trouve le temps d'écrire que la nuit ! Ce qui est très court !

Pourquoi on a pas des journées de 48 heures ? Ça faciliterait les choses ! Sauf peut-être pour les cours ! Connaissant les profs, ils trouveraient un moyen de nous foutre des cours partout dans la journée ! Sont des sados ces gens là ! Moi je vous dis ! XD... ne le prenez pas mal messieurs et mesdames les professeurs... c'est une plaisanterie ! lol

**Bref ! Merci de me lire et s'il vous plait, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vos review me motivent vraiment ! **

GROS KISSOUXXXX Merci encore de me lire Hisokaren...

((1)) : Juju : Sensitive ? ê.e... C'est quoi encore cette arnaque ?

KKK : C'est pas une arnaque c'est...

Juju : Laisse-moi deviner ! Encore un plan tordu pour faire un Lemon hein !

KKK : Ouep ! Et alors ?

((2)) : Juju : Ca existe ce mot ? ê.e...

KKK : Non ! C'est un dérivé ! XD

((3)) : Juju : Comme je te comprends Ryry ! Moi non plus je ne pouvais plus m'approcher des grandes étendues d'eaux !

KKK : Tu parles de quoi là ? De la piscine pour BB qu'il y a dans ton jardin ? -.-''''

Juju : Et alors ! C'est une étendue d'eau aussi non ! è.é...

KKK : No comment... -.-

((4)) : Juju : Ô.o...

KKK : Tu n'es pas le seul Harry ! lol

((5)) : Juju : Keske je disais ! -.-... Encore un truc juste pour faire un Lemon !

KKK : Bonne idée je trouve nan ? °w°

((6)) : Juju : J'aurais voulu faire l'infirmière !

Draco : Hein ? J'ai mal entendu là ! è.é

Juju (qui regarde ailleurs) : K ! Franchement un peu de retenu voyons !

KKK : Cette fille est d'une mauvaise foi ! -.-

((7)) : Juju : Mouais... un peu bancal comme excuse ! -.-

KKK : Moi je trouve qu'il a raison !

Juju : Parce que t'es aussi vicieuse que lui c'est tout !

KKK : Tu peux parler toi ! Qui avait envie de jouer au docteur y'a même pas deux seconde ! è.é

Juju (qui faussement innocente) : Mais c'est toi ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? V.V

KKK : Un meurtre ! Je vais commettre un meurtre !

((8)) : Juju : Une partie de mon anatomie aussi... gyahahaha _bave bave bave_

KKK : Et après elle dit que c'est moi la vicieuse !

Juju : Parfaitement ! Moi je suis une excitée c'est pas la même chose !

KKK : Faudrait lui couper la langue à cette nana ! -.-

Juju : Meuh non ! Avoue que je te manquerais trop ! XD

KKK : Le pire c'est kel a raison !

((9)) : Juju : J'aime bien la phrase !

KKK : Moi aussi !


	2. Petit détour par l'infirmerie

**ZONE EROGENE**

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : Zone érogène

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : **Yaoï ; Rated : M** (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

Statu : Mini fic 3 ou 4 chapitre maximum.

Couple : c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

Résumé : Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

Note :

KKK : Roohhh ! Voilà le second chapitre déjà !

Harry (_qui se pourlèche les babines_) : OUÉ ! On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses !

Draco (_qui étrangement ne peux pas s'empêcher de trembler_) : Brrr... K ! T'es vraiment une sadique ! Regarde en quoi tu as transformé mon mamour !

KKK : V.V... Je ne vois rien ! Et pi d'abord il était déjà comme ça avant que j'y touche !

Draco : è.é ! Sois t'es con soit tu le fais exprès rien ka pour m'embêter ! Il est PIIIIIIIRE qu'avant maintenant !

Harry : Meuh non ! Je suis juste plus créatif maintenant... néhéhé...

Draco : T'es sûr que ça change quelque chose ? -.-

Harry _(qui attrape Draco par le col de son manteau_) : Allez viens mamour ! On va aller donné un peu d'inspiration à K ! (_Naaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn : cris horrifié de Draco lol).._.

**KKK : XD ! Bon laissons les s'amuser ensemble et passons aux reviews que vous m'avez si gentiment écrites ! Franchement je vous remercie TOUS et/ou TOUTES ! Sérieusement je ne pensais pas que mon histoire allait autant vous plaire... C'était juste un délire de mon cerveau tordu, mais manifestement je vois que certains ne sont pas en reste ! Je suis étonnée mais ravie ! MERCI encore !**

**Mariannella** : De rien ! De rien ! lol ! Je suis contente que ton KDO te plaise ! Vu le temps que tu as mis pour le trouver lol ! Tu as raison « chaud programme à l'horizon » ! Néhéhé... Et tu me connais assez maintenant pour savoir que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Enfin... quand j'arrive à les tenir lol ! Alors... VICIEUUUUSEEEEE ! MDR ! Allez vivons là tous ensemble ! Je les dévergondes à fond héhé... Merci pour ta review de « Je t'aime, adieu ? »... Je sais c'est triste, mais bon... allez arrête de pleurer ou je vais pleurer avec toi ! Allez voici la suite de cette fic où Ryry et Draky s'aiment, tous ça pour tes beaux yeux ! On t'adore aussi ! Kissouxxxx de notre part à tous les trois !

**Egwene Al'Vere **: Déjà ! Ô.o... Whoua ! Je suis flattée ! Merci... mais oh ! Attention mes chevilles enflent dangereusement lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci et Kissouxxxx

**Ishtar205** : Gomen... Disoulée... Sorry... Pardon... Sumimasennnnnn ! Héhé... Nan je mens ! En fait je ne suis absolument pas désolée ... bon pas au point de vouloir votre mort, mais je suis une Serpentarde confirmée donc... ça laisse de la marge n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas Merci encore et voici la suite ! Kissouxxxx Tu vas me taper, mais ce n'est pas sûr que je ne le referais plus ! Niarcniarcniarc !

**Lo hana ni **: Lol ! Merci bicoup ! Espérons que tu aimes la suite ! Kissouxxxx

**Lyra Parry **: Whoua ! lol ! Merci c'est très gentil ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Gros kissouxxxx et voici la suite !

**Angel Malfoy **: Merci beaucoup ! lol ! Moi aussi je me suis marrée en l'écrivant... ça détend l'esprit d'écrire ce genre de fic ! Nos deux sexy boys comme tu le dis si bien, ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises ! Voici la suite et amuse-toi bien ! Kissouxxxx

**Emery** : MDR ! J'adore ta review... Calme-toi voici la suite ! Au fait ! J'en profite aussi pour te remercier de la gentille review que tu as écrite pour « Entre rêve et réalité »... Tu trouves que j'ai progressé ? C'est gentil de me le dire ! C'est motivant, particulièrement quand on sait que ça ne fait qu'un petit mois que j'ai découvert les fics ! Oué je sais, je suis un peu en retard ! Mais bon je me rattrape comme je peux ! Pour les 7 nains ce n'était pas une fic yaoï... Mais bon, si je la retrouve un jour (paske je l'ai écrite à la machine à écrire, j'adore cet engin) je la mettrais en ligne... Merci encore ! Kissouxxxx

**Julia **: C'est marrant, ma petite sœur s'appelle aussi Julia. (è.é ?... Dis donc Julia ce serais pas toi par hasard ! Si c'est le cas, sort tout de suite de là ! Sinon je le dis à maman ! lol) Merci et ravie que tu aimes ! Mais vas-tu aimer la suite ? lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Sahada **: Merci pour ton compliment ! J'espère qu'elle continuera de te chavirer encore... lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Celymoony **: Merci bicoup ! Tu es adorable et aussi vicieuse que moi ! lol ! Je te comprends, sauf que la majorité des personnes qui m'entourent sont tout autant vicieuses que moua ! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais trop rien ! Pour le moment je n'en suis qu'au début donc on verra bien comment je ferai évoluer leur sentiment ! Au fait, je te remercie également pour la review de « Symptôme de Gentillesse » ! J'étais MDR, et j'en ris encore ! Désolée pour les côtes cassées, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée ! lol ! Merci et Kissouxxxx en espérant que tu aimes tout autant ce chapitre !

**Vert emeraude **: Merci... héhé... Contente que tu aimes ! Tu me flattes vraiment ! Kissouxxxx en espérant que tu aimes aussi la suite !

**Onarluca **: Merci bicoup ! Je t'adore ! Au fait ! Ça ne fait pas trop avec « L'Échangeur » ? lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Inouko **: Merci bicoup ! En fait, cette plante existe vraiment lol : _C'est une variété de Mimosa très sensible dont les feuilles se rétractent au contact _! « _Sensitive _» le mot Anglais signifie en Français « _Sensible_ » donc 1+1égale 2 n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu auras encore l'occasion de me détester pour ce chapitre ! lol ! Allez Kissouxxxx

**Farahon** : Merci ! Le souhait de sa Seigneurie est exaucé : voici le nouveau chapitre lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Lyly **: Kikôô ! Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Kissouxxxx

**Jialio** : Kikôô ! Merci... Tu sais d'où me vient cette idée loufoque ? D'une longue nuit blanche assaisonnée de milliers de tasses de café... C'est te dire d'où me vient mon inspi lol ! Allez Kissouxxxx (Au fait fille ou garçon tu es ?...?)

KKK : Et voilà je pense n'avoir oublié personne... Allez assez de bavardages : la suite !

Et toujours un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice Juju pour ses petits coms de fin !

**ZONE EROGENE 2**

_**POV Draco : **_

« Malfoy ! »

PAR

MERLIN

TOUT

PUISSANT !

O.o... Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Potter n'a pas pu gémir mon nom !

« Oh ! Mon dieu... oui... Malfoy... Dra... coooo... »

ARRGGGHHHH ! Je meurs ! Potter ! Ce salopard de Potter est entrain de se branler en pensant à moua !

Potter sale CON ! T'aurais pas pu attendre que je sois sortit de l'infirmerie pour te mettre à gémir mon nom ?

Non ! C'était trop te demander que de te retenir juste quelques secondes de plus, histoire de ne pas me mettre les nerfs à vif ?

En plus cet enfoiré ne sait même pas que je suis juste à deux pas de lui, avec la plus monumentale érection de ma vie, entrain de férocement baver et de me demander si je ne vais pas le violer sur le champ !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Et NON ! Pas question de céder ! Malfoy contrôle-toi ! Tu es un Malfoy ! Un connard condescendant qui calomnie les gens pour être populaire ! Tu es un homme quoi ! Ce n'est pas la vision de rêve d'un Potter ondulant sensuellement sur un lit, une main sur son sexe qui va te faire perdre tout le contrôle de ton être ? Non ? Si ? N'est-ce pas ?

Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Tu es un homme pas une bête assoiffée de baise ! Oui ! Voilà ! Je me calme déjà un peu... ouf... il s'en ait fallut de peu pour que je...

« Ooooh ! Dracoooo... oui, c'est bon... oh ! Oui... Dracoooo encore, encore... plus fort... »

ARRRRRGGGGHHHH ! Réunion d'urgence dans l'esprit de Draco Lucius Malfoy : VIOLE LE ! ((1))

_Pour_ : 70

_Contre_ : 20

_Neutre_ : 10

Réflexion faite... Je suis bien une bête assoiffée de baise ! Et Potter est un sale allumeur ! Le pire c'est qu'il le sait même pas !

J'ai envie de pleurer là... Bref ! Allez ! Cette fois Potter c'est toi qui l'a cherché ! Faudra pas venir te plaindre après !

Quoique... Avec ce que je projette de lui faire là tout de suite... il ne pourra pas s'en plaindre... Il ne pourra qu'apprécier...

TOUT est de SA faute après tout ! Moi je n'y suis pour rien ! Je réponds à l'appel de ma race c'est tout ! ((2))

Tssk ! Qui j'essaye de convaincre là ? M'en fou, j'ai trop envie de lui...

Allez... Je m'approche... Mon dieu ! Il est vraiment beau... A lui tout seul il est l'essence même de la beauté... et de la luxure...

Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt... Comment ?

J'avance vers mon éden quand pauvre de mon petit cœur, Potter se redresse d'un coup !

Mwuaaaa ! Putain ! Il veut me tuer ou quoi ! Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure ! Je suis suffisamment sur les nerfs pour qu'il me foute une frousse pareille ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Comme si j'étais déjà pas assez sous pression !

Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Un pansement sur l'épaule gauche de Potty ! Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, il s'est fait mordre à l'épaule ! Et si je me souviens bien de ce que Chourave nous avait dit : « _Peut importe l'endroit où le sorcier s'est fait mordre, cette zone devient la plus sensible du corps. _»

Yes ! Je viens de découvrir le point faible de Potty ! Il suffit que je lui touche les épaules pour qu'il se mette immédiatement au garde à vous ! Et si je me réfère à ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation de PomPom et Chourave dans le couloir, Potter sera comme ça toute la semaine !

Merlin ! Je sens que ça va être la meilleure semaine de mon existence ! Je suis un homme heureux ! ((3))

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? O.o... Oh ! PITAIN !

J'avais dit que je voulais le tuer, tout à l'heure non ?

Hem... et bien, en fait, je vais d'abord le baiser et ensuite le tuer !

Potter est vraiment trop... Il a toujours les yeux fermés et il s'est agenouillé... Pendant qu'une de ses mains s'active sur sa verge tendue, il commence à se préparer tout seul... Il est entrain de s'enfoncer deux doigts dans le cul !

Retenez-moi ou je vais... NON ! Ne me retenez pas ou je vous lance un sort ! Cette fois je n'en peux vraiment plus !

J'ai largement dépassé mon seuil de tolérance ! Potter fait attention parce que j'arrive !

Et voilà, je suis juste à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant, et ce con ne s'est même pas aperçu de ma présence...

Faut dire que dans la position dans laquelle il se trouve c'est difficile ! Il est toujours à genoux, mais il a plongé la tête en avant, les yeux fermés, et sa croupe est entièrement offerte !

À qui ? Je ne vous pose même pas la question !

Il a de la chance le Potty ! Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis là et pas un obsédé sexuel qui... Je ferais mieux de la fermer moi.

Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai envie de lui, mais je ne peux quand même pas grimper sur le lit et me soulager à ses dépens ?

NON ! Je ne suis pas gentil, c'est juste que je ne suis pas un animal, nuance... donc pas d'idées préconçues...

Allez, je vais l'appeler... Je veux qu'il sache que je suis là et que je suis prêt à le satisfaire ... C'est une mission humanitaire de grande importance que je m'apprête à remplir... Je suis le sauveur de ses âmes en perditions, surtout celle de Potter pour l'instant... Je ne suis là que pour l'aider après tout... Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue non ? ((4))

Et foi de Malfoy, c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Allez, mon petit Draco, c'est parti pour un tour de manège !

« Potter ! »

_**POV Harry : **_

Seigneur je ne tiens plus ! Il m'en faut plus... beaucoup plus ! Oh ! Mon dieu Draco, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?

L'effet de cette plante est dévastateur, et je remercie sincèrement Pomfresh de m'avoir laissé seul ! Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau !

è.é... Qui a dit _beurk _? ((5))

« ... »

Vous avez raison ! C'est dégoûtant, mais hé ! Je suis excité ! Donc tout ce qui passe à ma portée se transforme en un joli joujou sexuel ! Bon sang Dracoooo ! J'ai tellement envie que tu sois là !

Ton putain de p'tit cul bombé hante mes pensées... J'ai vraiment envie que tu me prennes là tout de suite ! Dracoooo...

« Potter ! »

Hein ! O.o... Quoi ? Y'a quelqu'un qui m'appelle ? J'ai la vague impression de reconnaître cette voix...

Non... Sûrement un effet secondaire de cette satanée plante, dont Dumbly aurait oublié de me parler ! Comme d'habitude ! C'est fou comme cet homme oublie beaucoup de chose ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup d'ailleurs ! Plus ça va plus j'me dis qu'il devrait prendre sa retraire ! Il se fait vieux... Il devient sénile...

« Potter ! »

Là, je sursaute pour de bon et j'ouvre les yeux ! J'ai, bien entendu, quelqu'un m'appeler je ne rêve pas !

Je tourne la tête et... MAMAMIA ! Par les divines couilles de Merlin !

Draco !

Draco est là ! Il se tien devant moi... Enfin, vu la position dans laquelle je me trouve c'est plutôt l'énorme bosse qui déforme son pantalon qui se tient devant moi !

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un rêve ! Ou c'est ça ou alors, c'est encore un effet secondaire de la plante ! Oui ! Ça doit être ça !

Je suis tellement excité que ça me monte au cerveau ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication logique !

Je suis définitivement gravement atteint ! Je suis tellement obsédé par Malfoy que j'ai des hallucinations... Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter n'est-ce pas ? Si mon esprit déluré imagine ce genre de chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais !

Draco se penche vers moi, et oh ! Non ! Non ! Non ! PAS LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !

« Oh ! Oui... gémis-je. »

Trop tard ! Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules ! Le Draco de mon imagination est vraiment comme le vrai ! Tout aussi con !

Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Il me masse ! Il me fait un massage c't'andouille !

« Oh... Mmm... oui.. C'est bon... ! »

Tortionnaire ! Bourreau d'enfant ! Maniaque du sexe ! Serial baiseur ! Ça va pas non de me masser avec autant de dextérité ! Tu veux que jouisse maintenant ou quoi ? C'est pas pour rien que je me suis mis dans cette position ?

Oh ! Non ! Arrête s'il te plait ! Arrête !

« Mmm... Oui... C'est bon... Continue... »

Quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi mes lèvres ne retransmettent pas correctement les messages que lui envoie mon cerveau ? C'est quand même l'administration générale de mon anatomie qui parle là, non ?

Quoique... Vous avez raison ! À bien y réfléchir, pour le moment mon cerveau est relégué à la seconde place... Il a sournoisement été boycotté par mes parties génitales...

Soit c'est ça... Soit il a pris l'échelle pour rendre une petite visite à son p'tit frère Sudiste... M'enfin, ça revient au même...

J'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement ! Avec ces mains chaudes et moites qui me massent langoureusement... Oh ! Draco, tu as des doigts de fées... C'est magique !

Je frissonne... Je tremble... Je n'arrive plus à... Je perds le contrôle ! SOS ! SOS ! SOS ! Chute libre... Potter en perdition...

( _ndla_ : Mes chères lectrices vicieuses et adorés lecteurs du même genre, suite à une panne impromptue du PDG de la _Potter corp._ Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retransmettre les informations à sa place.

Harry n'en pouvait plus : Les mains expertes de Draco s'affairant avec habileté sur ses épaules, dans l'unique but de lui faire perdre la raison. Et Draco ne pouvait pas avoir mieux réussi.

Le Serpentard n'était pas certain que Potter soit tout à fait conscient de sa présence, mais peu importait, car il ne l'avait pas rejeté.

Cependant, principe oblige... Draco voulait être absolument sûr qu'Harry soit consentant.

C'était une chose de se laisser peloter, mais une autre d'accepter de baiser ! ((6))

Alors que notre adorable Gryffy ondulait son corps de façon obscène sur le lit, rendant son masseur attitré tout aussi fou de désir, le blond se pencha et lui murmura suavement à l'oreille :

« Potter ! Tu es sûr de _le_ vouloir ?»

À la question, Harry sursauta ! Non pas, à cause du plaisir, mais parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas !

Et non !

« _Draco lui massant lascivement les épaules _» n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

« _Draco et sa conséquente érection prêt à se jeter sur lui _» ce n'était pas un simple fantasme rendu physique par une quelconque magie de son cerveau...

Tout cela était bien réel... Et Harry venait de s'en apercevoir ! Soudain une multitude de questions diverses et variées fusèrent dans son esprit, mais la main de Draco entourant sa virilité, les balaya après même pas trente secondes d'existence.

Harry était au paradis et les questions auxiliaires viendraient plus tard... Avec tout ce que cela implique.

Mais pour le moment, Draco était là ! Et il lui demandait s'il était sûr de vouloir baiser !

PAR MERLIN MAIS BIEN EVIDEMMENT QU'IL LE VOULAIT ! D'ailleurs la question ne se posait même pas !

Harry avait les yeux assombris par le désir, et tout son corps quémandait, suppliait sa libération... Tout ce qu'Harry souhaitait, en ce moment, était que cette main baladeuse ne cesse jamais de voyager sur son sexe... c'était un véritable délice.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il planta ses yeux dans l'océan d'une sombre couleur acier, qui le fixait...

Et Draco compris qu'Harry était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il allait lui faire ! Il sourit, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

Le baiser fut assez long pour qu'Harry gémisse, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse y répondre ! Il se plaignit, mais les va-et-vient insistant de la main du blond sur sa verge, lui fit oublier sa contrariété, et il se concentra sur le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Draco lui retira alors son boxer, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin et repris ses frictions là où il les avait arrêtés.

Harry plongea son visage dans les draps, les saisissant à pleines mains, quand Draco, loin de s'arrêter à ses caresses savantes, déposa myriade de léger baiser sur son _épaule_ intacte...

Le corps du Gryffondor était en feu et il fondit littéralement quand le Serpentard mordit suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque mais pas assez pour le blesser, dans son _épaule_. Harry, hurla son plaisir !

Draco était ravi... Mais lui non plus n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il s'était placé sur le lit, derrière Potter, et la croupe du brun se mouvait avec indécence contre son membre durci depuis longtemps déjà...

Alors, il délaissa le pénis de son amant, empoigna la chevelure brune avec douceur, relevant sa tête, avant de lui enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche.

Harry, compris rapidement le message et les suça avec ferveur, ne songeant qu'au moment où ses fines demoiselles le pénètreraient pour son plus grand bonheur.

Draco augmenta l'allure des lèvres de Potter en pressant sa main libre sur son épaule droite... Harry était chaud ! Très chaud ! Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il explose... Draco le savait... Alors il retira ses doigts et les fit lentement, avec sensualité, coulé le long de l'épine dorsale du Gryffondor, provocants frissons et convulsions plus ou moins prononcées selon l'intensité du plaisir...

Alors enfin, il pénétra Harry. Il enfonça ses deux doigts d'un coup. Son partenaire se cambra et se redressa aussitôt bras tendus, et tête rejetée vers l'arrière.

« Aaaahhhh ! Cria Harry. »

« Détend-toi, le rassura Draco. Je ne tiens pas à te faire mal... »

« Ce... pas ça, haleta l'adolescent. Je... J'ai envie que... maintenant... prends... moi... aaahhh ! »

Draco sourcilla surpris, mais ne se fit pas prier. Il retira ses doigts, déboutonna son pantalon aussi vite que ses mains tremblantes d'excitation le lui permirent et pressa enfin son pénis contre l'entrée humide de chaleur d'Harry.

« Vas-y... supplia le Gryffondor. »

Alors Draco força le passage étroit, sentant Harry se raidir sous l'intrusion. Une fois au fond, il s'arrêta désireux de laisser au brun le temps de se détendre, mais à sa grande surprise un coup de hanche d'Harry lui intima de commencer son va-et-vient.

Draco se plia avec joie à l'exigence, et commença à se mouvoir avec science avant de petit à petit se laisser complètement aller, sous l'afflux de plaisir qui l'inondait !

« Tu... tu es... chaud... si... étroit... oh ! Potter... gémit-il. »

Ses cris firent échos à ceux d'Harry et ils se perdirent tous les deux dans l'océan de sensation qui les accueillait !

Draco accentua le plaisir de son partenaire, en lui saisissant fermement mais avec douceur, les épaules et en les massant sans cesser de le culbuter avec fièvre !

Harry, cru que son corps allait exploser ... Cette fois il avait atteint le nirvana, il en était persuadé...

Et quand le Serpentard pressa ses épaules, Harry se libéra enfin !

Il éjacula en de longs spasmes appuyés par ses râles de plaisir, et Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il se répandit en lui, par vague successive en grognant de contentement... avant de se retirer.

À bout de force, Harry s'effondra sur le lit et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil, murmurant quelques paroles incohérentes que Draco ne prit pas la peine d'écouter...

Épuisé lui aussi, il s'assit quelques instants, sur le bord du lit et se mit à observer Harry profondément endormit...

Bien, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, j'espère avoir bien fait mon travail... En attendant votre fanficeuse adorée à besoin d'aller se ventiler un peu... ouh ! Fais chaud là non ? J'ai besoin d'air... Allez, je laisse la parole à notre blondinet national...) ((7))

**_POV Draco _**:

Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu !

MON

DIEU ((8))

Potter est une véritable bête de sexe ! Et je ne pense pas que se soit uniquement dû à la morsure de la plante... Il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait et comment il le voulait...

Je... Jamais... oh ! Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis... Il m'a franchement laissé sur le cul là !

Il est magnifique quand il dort... Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la fine couche de sueur qui mouille son corps, mais il est splendide...

Sa respiration est encore saccadée, mais je suis sûr qu'elle se calmera vite...

Il ressemble à un gros bébé comme ça... il est mignon... è.é ?

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Potter n'est pas _mignon _! Il est bandant !

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais imaginé que Saint Potty pouvait être aussi bandant... Il a de l'expérience, c'est indéniable !

À mon avis je ne suis pas le premier... Je me demande bien qui a pu initier Potty au sexe ? Je pensais vraiment qu'avec Qui-tu-sais dans les parages et les cours particuliers que lui donne les profs pour se perfectionner ne lui laissaient pas le temps de penser à sa vie privée ou du moins sexuelle... D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas que Potty était gay !

Et bien j'en apprends tous les jours...

Minute ! Retour en arrière !

Bon sang ! J'espère que ce n'est pas Rogue qui lui a donné sa première trique ! Beurk ! Ce serait l'horreur ! Nan ! Je me fais des idées... Rogue est aussi attiré par Potter que moi par un Scrout à pétard !

En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être Weasley ! La belette est tellement omnibulée par sa sang-de-bourbe... Nan... Ce n'est pas lui ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs !

Alors qui ? Qui a bien pu donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle à ce bon Potty ?

C'est étrange, je ressens comme un poids sur le cœur... Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être ? ((9))

Boaf ! Ce n'est pas important ! Parce que l'important c'est que Potter est un dieu au lit ! Et ça, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année !

Je sens vraiment que cette semaine va être riche en événement... Je suis impatient d'écrire la suite...

Mon cher Potter, maintenant que je t'ai attrapé je ne te lâche plus... Je t'ai et je te garde...

Bon ! C'est pas que, mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici moi ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis resté, mais je ferais mieux de me carapater vite fait avant que la Pomfresh ne se pointe !

Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ma jolie tête blonde...

Oh ! Avant de m'en aller, je vais quand même recouvrir notre Survivant... Dès fois qu'un autre pervers que m... euh ! Qu'un autre visiteur que moi, ne vienne lui passer un petit coucou ! Hem... alors !

Je lui couvre les épaules ou non ?

Bonne question... S'il se réveille, il aura la trique à mort... Néhéhé... Oui, je m'amuse vraiment bien...

Allez ! Je vais lui couvrir ses jolies épaules... C'est vrai quoi... Elles sont sensibles maintenant ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe malade...

Ce serait dommage qu'il attrape froid non ? Niarcniarcniarc... ((10))

Quoi ? Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien...

Vivement que Potty sorte de là... Je lui réserve bien des surprises...

**À SUIVRE OWARI...**

Bah voilà ! Encore un autre chapitre ! **J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que le premier **!

Si c'est le cas, vous m'en voyez tout à fait heureuse, sinon, tans pis !

**Alors dites-moi je continue ou pas ? Vous êtes les seuls juges ! **

Sinon, excusez-moi pour le retard que j'ai mis à Up dater... Parce que vous ne me croirez pas, mais il y avait une sacrée panne de courant chez moi !

Donc je n'ai rien pu faire avec mon ordi... Comprenez par là, que je ne pouvais plus me connecter ! Enfin, le calme est revenu, et je suis ravie de poster ce chapitre !

**Pour ceux et celles qui attendent le chapitre 6 de l'Echangeur, je pense le poster, à la fin de la semaine ! Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ! **

**MERCI encore de me lire, je suis heureuse de vous faire plaisir ! Allez, Kissouxxxx et reviewez-moi ! **

Bon je laisse la place aux coms de ma béta-lectrice Juju :

((1)) : Juju : POUR ! À 100 POUR !

KKK : C'est immoral Juju... -.- tu le sais ça ?

Juju : M'en fou, c'est pas moi qui écrit ! V.V

((2)) : Juju : Non mais vraiment ! Même moi j'aurais trouvé mieux comme excuse ! -.-

KKK : No comment... lol

((3)) : Juju (_qui chante_) : Il en faut peu pour être heureux ! Vraiment très peu pour être heureux !

KKK : Elle s'amuse d'un rien...

((4)) : Juju : Mouahahaha ha ! N'importe quoi le Malfoy ! Lé fou ! Il joue les mères Thérésa maintenant !

KKK : Moi je veux bien !

((5)) : Juju : A ton avis gros malin ! -.-

KKK : Rooh ! Faut le comprendre il est sous pression le pauvre Ryry...

Juju : Tant qu'à faire il peut venir chez moua ! C'est ouvert tous les jours !

KKK : Ju, stiouplé un peu de décence ! -.-

((6)) : Juju : Parfaitement ! Pas de sexe si l'autre n'est pas OK ! è.é !

KKK : Aller levez vos drapeaux ! _Peace and Love_ et non _Fuck and War _!

((7)) : Juju : Oulà ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'air...

KKK : C'est ça va prendre une douche froide pendant que tu y es... Moi je vais passer un coup de serpillière... tsssk !

((8)) : Juju : Néhéhé ! Lé content le Malfoy on dirait !

KKK : Qui ne le serait pas ? XD

((9)) : Juju : Hum... il y a comme qui dirait de la jalousie dans l'air !

KKK : Qui sait ? XD

((10)) : Juju : Rooh ! C'est pas très gentil Draco ! è.è...

Draco (_d'un air innocent_) : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? V.V

Juju : Ne fait pas l'ignorant ! Tu aimes vraiment le torturer ce pauvre Ryry...

Draco : Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais gentil !

KKK : Moui... C'est vrai ! Il s'est juste traité de pervers à plusieurs reprise ! XD !

Draco : Toi tu dois vraiment me haïr non ?

KKK : Qui ça ? Moua ? Meuh non !

Draco : Mouais... -.-

Juju : Tu sais K... Si tu veux paraître plus sincère, efface ce sourire diabolique de tes lèvres... -.-

KKK : XDDD


	3. Provocation !

**ZONE EROGENE**

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : Zone érogène

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : **Yaoï ; Rated : M** (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

Statu : Mini fic 3 ou 4 chapitre maximum.

Couple : c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

Résumé : Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

Note :

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un Lemon dans ce chapitre ! Je sais ! Désolée pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui en fait n'attendent que ça ! Bande de... lol !

Non, en fait le Lemon sera certainement pour le prochain chapitre qui sera probablement (je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de mon inspiration) le dernier !

De toute façon, n'avais-je pas dit que ce serait une fic très courte ? Bref ! Ce chapitre est en réalité à noter sous le signe de la « Provocation » ! Et oui !

Drago s'amuse comme un petit fou aux dépens d'un pauvre Harry, qui en fait adore ça le cochon ! MDR !

Harry : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi K ! è.é !

KKK : Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ! -.-...

Harry : Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais pas ! Je ne suis pas un cochon c'est tout ! V.V

KKK : Très bien et qu'est-ce que tu es dans ce cas ?

Harry (un sourire réjouit aux lèvres) : Un étalon !

KKK : On ne peut pas dire que la modestie t' étouffe toi hein ?

Draco : -.- Dis donc vous deux ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger votre échange hautement psychologique, mais il faudrait peut-être répondre aux reviews non ?

KKK : YES, tu as raison Draky ! Alors...

**Onarluca **: Merci ! Merci ! À ce que je vois tu ne fais pas partie de la catégorie des prudes huh ? lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Lilician **: Kikôô la folle ! Oulà ! Aussi vicieuse que moi on dirait lol ! Mon clavier aussi a frisé l'inondation ! Merci et ne t'inkiète pas ! Vu le titre de la fic y'aura encore du Lemon au programme ! Je ne compte certainement pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin... Néhéhé... Kissouxxxx

**Eqwene Al'Vere **: Ravie de l'entendre enfin de le lire lol ! Alors vivement notre prochain rendez-vous, j'aime savoir que des nanas aussi cool font partie de mes lectrices ! encore un programme chaud à l'horizon ! lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Celymoony** : Heureuse que tu aies aimée lol ! Toi perverse ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté lol ! Enfin, au moins ça prouve que je ne suis pas la seule MDR ! Et promis encore du Lemon en perspective ! Merci pour ta review de « Je t'aime, adieu ». Et NON je ne me lasse pas de toi ! Comment pourrais-je ?

D'ailleurs j'ose même te le dire « ENCORE » ! lol ! Ne t'inkiète pas une suite est effectivement prévue, mais pas pour le moment... Probablement vers la fin de l'année ! Je sais c'est long mais bon, encore une fois tout dépens de mon inspiration... Kissouxxxx

**Spirit.w.w **: Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Kissouxxxx

**Lyly **: Merci bicoup tu es adorable ! Kissouxxxx

**Jialio** : Merci pour la précision lol ! C'est vrai Malfoy avec une conscience, c'est rare, mais bon c'est sans doute pour cette raison que ma fic est légèrement tordue sur les bords ! À propos... L'avais-je précisé ? Allez, merci encore et gros Kissouxxxx

**Ishtar205** : Oui ! Merci, je ferais de mon mieux lol ! Mmm... J'ai ma petite idée pour Rogue, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Je te laisse la surprise ! Kissouxxxx

**Zaïka : **Ouh ! Il te faut du vent ou une bonne douche écossaise ! lol ! Dommage que je ne puisse intégrer ces bonus pour les lectrices ! Lol... Merci bicoup et gros kissouxxxx

**Loryah** : lol ! Merci, mais malheureusement pour notre pauvre Ryry c'est Ron qui a choisi sa garde-robe ! Et pour une fois il a du goût... Enfin, c'est un avis pas du tout objectif que je te donne alors je te laisse voir pas toi-même. Kissouxxxx

**Vega264** : Merci bicoup ! Tu auras encore l'occasion de te lécher les babines crois-moi. Lol... Mais pas dans ce chapitre... dans le prochain ! J'espère quand même que tu ne seras pas trop déçu ! Kissouxxxx

**Emery :** Merci MDR ! J'adore ta review et je t'adore ! Non, je n'ai absolument pas honte de moi et je suis capable de faire pire... euh mieux ! Donc tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Le dernier chapitre sera HOT ! Non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour le « Kakaka »... Mes copines m'appelles depuis le collège « Kakakreme » alors... Et OUI, ils sont en sixième années ... Je suis vicieuse, mais bon... pas amatrice du sexe entre gamins ! Beurk ! Enfin, merci bicoup et Kissouxxxx

**Sahada** : Merci et tu as raison mais comme Drakychou l'avait précisé, PomPom la casseuse d'ambiance allait revenir et le fiche dehors à coup de pied aux fesses ! C'aurait été dommage d'abîmer un si joli postérieur n'est-ce pas ? lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Allima :** Merci, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite également ! Kissouxxxx

**Angel Malfoy **: Merci ! Parfois j'ai des expressions bizarres c'est vrai, mais celle-ci n'est pas de moi ! Elle est de mon frère spirituel Hiso qui me suit et me donne de très bonnes idées pour la suite ! lol ! Il est très inventif et je suis garante pour avoir plus d'une fois participer à ces jeux... lol ! Bref ! Je ne m'étend pas sur ce sujet là... En tout cas voici la suite ! Kissouxxxx

**Momo13** : MDR ta review ! Et merci bicoup ! Chef d'œuvre est un bien grand mot pour pas grand-chose, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu le penses... Merci... Pour les âmes de Poudlard je leur réserve une petite surprise pour le prochain chapitre... Et Rogue aura son petit mot à dire aussi ! Mais bon, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Kissouxxxx PS : Une copie de la cassette stiouplé... Tu la revends combien sur le marché noir ! Lol !

**Yuki-piyoko **: Lol ! Merci bicoup pour la review et l'info. Mais en fait, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! Suite et fin... Owari signifiant ici, la fin du chapitre... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû le préciser... Gomen... Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Kissouxxxx

**Mariannella** : JE T'AIMEEEUUUUHHHH ! Lol ! Merci et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir noté l'expression made in Hiso. Il est trop fière ! lol ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ton cadeau te plaise autant... Allez vivement la suite et je peux t'assurer que le prochain chapitre sera meilleur que celui-là, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus... A moins que tu ne lise les autres réponses aux reviews... T'aura des petits tout petits indices dans ce cas ! Allez Kissouxxxx

**Farahon** : Merci et tu ne risque pas d'être déçu ! Draco a comme qui dirait beaucoup d'imagination et son sac n'est pas encore vide, mais tout ça dans le chapitre 4... Kissouxxxx

**Crystal d'avalon **: Merci bicoup lol ! ZespèR que la suite te plaira aussi ! Kissouxxxx

**Draconnia lucius malfoy **: Merci lol ! Harry s'énerve certes, mais il va voir que ça n'est pas aussi désagréable que ça finalement... Et un certain blondinet est sur l'affaire...Donc a suivre ! D'ailleurs... Ce n'est pas Ryry le plus jaloux tu verras bien... Kissouxxxx

**Jessy :** Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ils t'étonnerons encore mais dans le chapitre 4... Sport en perspective ! Lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Vert emeraude **: Merci encore ! Plus HOT le programme qui arrive, mais dans le chapitre 4... lol ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, lol ! Kissouxxxx

**MERCI ! Vraiment Merci pour vos reviews très gentilles et encourageantes ! Je vous adore et j'ose le dire « ENCORE ! » Kissouxxxx**

Et un gros kissouxxxx à ma béta-lectrice Juju qui malheureusement n'a pas pu faire de coms pour ce chapitre ! Elle est à _Moorea_ la traîtresse et sans avoir prit son ordi avec elle... tsssk ! Pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent _Moorea_ est l'île sœur de _Tahiti _!

**ZONE EROGENE : **

_**POV Harry : **_

Bon sang ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette situation ! Deux jours ! Deux jours, que je suis comme ça !

Le moindre mouvement, le moindre contact avec mes épaules et ça y est, il faut que j'aille me finir dans ma chambre ! Ou plus précisément aux toilettes !

C'est agaçant d'avoir la trique en permanence !

M'enfin... Heureusement pour moi, PomPom m'a donné une potion spéciale que je bois tous les soirs pour pouvoir dormir convenablement... Enfin, c'est une façon polie de dire que la potion me sert surtout à dormir sans avoir la main collé en permanence sur mon entrejambe !

C'est un puissant somnifère en fait !

Le problème, par contre... et oui, chaque médaille à son revers... C'est que tous les matins, il faut absolument que j'aille me soulager ! Je crois ne mettre jamais autant masturber de toute ma vie ! C'est hallucinant !

Croyez qu'il y a un guiness des records pour ça ?

Si c'est le cas, je m'inscris tout de suite ! Autant tirer un maximum davantage de cette situation non ? Surtout si le prix est intéressant !

Je sais c'est pathétique mais mettez-vous à ma place une seconde ! Être excité 24/24, ce n'est pas la joie !

C'est à vous en dégoûter du sexe, moi j'vous le dit !

Rien ne va plus à Poudlard depuis que je me suis fait vilement mordre par cette satanée plante ! Ah ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Pour ajouter encore à mon malheur, tous les élèves et je dis bien TOUS les élèves de Poudlard son au courant ! Et depuis, je suis devenu un gibier ! Je suis

Une proie de choix pour eux !

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se taper le Survivant ? hein ?

Ils savent tous comment m'exciter maintenant et ne se gêne pas pour le faire ! Une œillade coquine par-là, un malencontreux frôlement d'épaule par-ci... Je suis devenu la nouvelle babiole sexuelle par excellence ! Surtout que d'après Chourave je resterais comme ça une semaine ! C'est énorme, mais pas pour les autres, qui manifestement pense que c'est trop court !

Alors évidemment, ça déchaîne les ardeurs ! Moi, ça commence surtout à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le bout de ce tunnel de l'horreur ! Et croyez-moi... Je vais me venger !

D'abord la plante, que je vais me faire un plaisir de calciner ! Si elle ne m'avait pas mordu, je n'en serais pas là !

Ensuite Ron, Hermione et Dumbly ! Pourquoi ?

Parce que Ron a un rapport direct avec le choix de ma nouvelle garde-robe !

Ce couyon congénital ne m'a choisi que des vêtements moulants ! _« Mais c'est uniquement pour ton confort_ qu'il m'a dit ! » Je vais lui en foutre moi du confort ! Comment peut-on véritablement se sentir à l'aise dans des fringues qui vous collent aux fesses et qui de surcroît font baver d'envie tous ceux que vous croisez !

Dans d'autres circonstance, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment gêné, mais là en l'occurrence, c'est plus irritant qu'autre chose !

Maintenant, je ne mets que des pulls sans manches (évidemment) et à col roulé. Les pulls sont tous rouges et ors ! Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question sur le fait de savoir ce que la couleur rouge représentait en général... Jusqu'à ce que Seamus m'en fasse la remarque !

« _Harry, tu savais que le rouge signifiait la Passion ? _» Maintenant que je le sais... Je hais cette couleur !

Pour ce qui sont des pantalons... Ils sont étrangement et pour la plupart tous en cuir... « _C'est parce que le cuir te va mieux_, s'est justifié mon futur ex-meilleur ami. _Et puis, ça va mieux avec les pulls que je t'ai choisi _! »

En plus il a avoué le corniaud !

Bien sûr, il n'est pas le seul à être en cause... Il y en a encore deux autres qui subiront à leur juste valeur, mon courroux !

Hermione parce qu'elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher Ron de me choisir ces vêtements ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien...

Et Dumbly parce qu'il a cru bon avoir une totale confiance en Ron pour ces choix ! Soi-disant parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, il connaît mieux mes goûts vestimentaires ! N'importe quoi !

Pour une fois je regrette les vieux vêtements, larges et tout pourris de mon cousin Dudley ! Au moins avec ça, personne ne salivait sur moi !

Ensuite... Je pense bien assassiner tous les autres ! Chaque maison va y passer !

À commencer par les Pouffsoufles ! Ce sont les moins horribles sur mon échelle de dénis mais bon... Ils ne sont pas en reste !

Moi qui les voyais comme de gentils étudiants... Ce ne sont en fait que des chauds lapins ! Ah, ils cachaient bien leur jeu, les bâtards !

Ils utilisent leur « gentillesse» comme une arme ! Et je dois bien avouer qu'elle est redoutable !

« _Oh ! Harry tu as besoin d'aide ?_ et hop ! un coup de main sur l'épaule. » « _Pardon Harry tu avais une araignée sur l'épaule _! et hop ! Un autre coup de main langoureux sur l'épaule ! » Ce sont des vicieux dans l'âme ceux-là !

Les Serdaigles eux... Font usage de leur intelligence pour m'avoir... Enfin, surtout pour me coincer dans une salle vide et me faire toutes sortes de choses innommables et dégoûtantes... Mais bon ! Si j'ai réussi à battre Voldemort cinq années consécutives, j'arriverais quand même me débarrasser d'eux !

Pour les Gryffondors... C'est autre chose. Eux, c'est la force pure et la beauté... Ils misent sur ça ! Ce n'est pas par vantardise que je le dis, mais les Gryffondors sont de loin les plus beaux poudlardiens ! Ne voyez aucune solidarité dans ce que je viens de dire... Parce que je meurs véritablement de trouille ! Même mon dortoir n'est plus un lieu sûr... C'est pour cette raison que pendant toute la semaine, j'ai une chambre privée !

Je peux quand même remercier Mc Gonagal de son intervention... J'aime bien ma directrice, c'est une sainte cette femme !

Et enfin... La dernière maison mais non des moindres... Serpentard ! Ce sont eux les plus dangereux ! Ils sont vils, sournois, sans aucune morale, et prêt à vendre pères et mères pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ! Un en particulier que je n'ai pas besoin de nommer !

Mais même si j'en veux aux Serpentards, il y a une chose qui m'étonne fortement, mais surtout qui me soulage ! Je sais qu'ils meurent d'envie de me sauter dessus, ils lorgnent outrageusement sur moi et ne se privent jamais de me le faire remarquer, mais ils ne passent pas à l'acte !

Je veux dire que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air... et je crois savoir pourquoi ! Mais surtout à cause de qui ? Je l'en remercierais presque, s'il n'était pas un salaud finit ce mec !

Draco Malfoy !

Il interdit à sa maison de m'approcher de trop près ! C'est logique !

Et oui... Le prince des Serpentard, parce qu'on a pris notre pied ensemble à l'infirmerie, crois que je lui suis acquis !

Mais il se trompe ! Même si j'ai toujours une envie folle de le baiser, je ne lui appartiens pas ! Jamais !

Je le lui ai d'ailleurs dit et re-dit et même hurlé, mais ce connard me fait un sourire ravageur auquel il sait que j'ai du mal à résister, et me laisse en plan, pour ravaler ma colère ! Il s'en fou ! Et ça m'agace ! Il a toujours eut le don de me faire chier de toute façon...

C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi il est venu à l'infirmerie... Je sais que c'était pour m'emmerder comme toujours ! Par contre je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait baisé, non pas parce que j'avais un doute sur ses penchants sexuels ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est bi, mais je voulais savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à me désirer moi ! Potter !

Il m'a tout simplement répondu que je l'avais excité sans plus ! Mouais... Je suis content de lui avoir fait de l'effet, mais je ne penserais pas qu'après ça il me collerait comme une sangsue ! Si j'avais su...

Moi qui pensais qu'il me détestait... Et bien, je me suis trompé ! À moins, que ce soit justement parce qu'il me déteste, qu'il prend un malin plaisir à m'exciter pour rien !

Au moins une chose que je ne reproche pas aux autres élèves, car eux au moins me draguent dans les règles de l'art... Enfin, beaucoup plus que ce sale serpent disons !

Lui, ce ne sont pas d'innocents frôlements d'épaules qu'il me fait... Non ! Ce serait sous-estimer sa couardise ! Lui, il y va franchement et sans aucune pudeur !

D'abord il trouve une excuse pour m'énerver sachant que je vais réagir au quart de tour (on ne se refait pas) et ensuite, il me plaque au mur en prenant bien soin de me saisir par les épaules ! Et, il presse, caresse et masse avec une dextérité étonnante !

J'ai toujours envie qu'il me prenne violemment dans ces cas-là... C'est-à-dire presque tout le temps !

Et moi, je gémis ! Je gémis comme un con, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que c'en est assez et me laisse là ! Frustré, furieux, et surtout terriblement honteux !

Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'excite !

Je n'aime pas le fait, qu'il croit que je suis sa propriété... Moi, ce que je veux, c'est qu'on puisse prendre du bon temps ensemble... Seulement, dans le monde de Draco Malfoy, il faut toujours un dominé et un dominant ! Le dominant ayant bien sûr l'exclusivité sur le dominé !

Et tant qu'il ne comprendra pas que c'est une relation d'égal à égal que je cherche, je ne pense pas pouvoir satisfaire ses désirs, bien que j'en crève d'envie ! Parce que ce mec-là, en plus d'avoir un cul à en tomber par terre, à une queue on ne peut plus correcte... bon, bon, il a une bite d'enfer ! Et c'est peu de le dire !

Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu, certes, mais je l'ai sentie ! Et c'est amplement suffisant pour que je puisse me faire une idée exacte de ce qu'il a dans le pantalon !

« POTTER, hurle soudain Rogue. »

Je sursaute. Et merde ! il va encore me poser une colle, parce que comme d'habitude trop plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas écouté son cours !

Enfin bon... Je plante mon regard dans le sien et attends.

« Quel est l'ingrédient indispensable à la préparation de la potion de Sincérité, questionne-t-il. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il fronce les sourcils et renifle en me lançant un regard méprisant.

« Avez-vous seulement écouté mon cours, Potter ? »

« C'est une question rhétorique ? »

Je sais ! Je sais ! Ça va me coûter cher mais bon... Je suis un peu frustré en ce moment ! Et là, Rogue m'agace ! Il sait très bien, que je n'ai rien écouté, c'est pour cette raison qu'il me pose la question ! Mais il prend toujours un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et à me rabaisser !

Rogue roule des yeux et s'avance de sa démarche impérieuse et raide. Bref ! Un vrai balai quoi ! Il se penche lentement, sans me quitter du regard et soudain, ce connard fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas !

Il pose brusquement ses mains squelettiques sur mes épaules et les serre ! Et moi, réaction immédiate et incontournable : Je gémis !

J'en ai marre de gémir ! J'ai bien essayé de me retenir, mais l'effet a été dévastateur et pas uniquement sur moi. Mais aussi sur le reste de la classe qui éclate de rire !

Moi, tout excité que je suis, je lui lance un regard assassin, mais mes yeux sont assombris par le désir et il le voit ! Il est ravi.

« Et bien Potter, lance Malfoy. On lève la queue pour un rien on dirait ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire général !

Je hais ce mec ! Je le hais !

« Merci pour vos commentaires Monsieur Malfoy, dit Rogue un affreux rictus amusé sur les lèvres. »

Les gens s'amusent d'un rien de nos jours. C'est affligeant !

Enfin... au moins je reconnais mes amis... Ron et Hermione semblent plus outragés qu'autre chose, et ils ne le cachent pas ! Peut-être devrais-je revoir ma liste noire, pour les mettre à la fin... Après Malfoy.

Pour répondre à vos questions : non, je n'ai pas encore décidé de leur laisser la vie sauve ! En revanche je pourrais les tuer en douceur ! Ce sont mes amis, ils ont bien droit à une faveur !

J'essaye de retrouver un minimum de contenance, mais c'est peine perdue. Rogue a du être jongleur dans une autre vie pour se servir comme ça de ses mains. Elles sont glacées, mais très douces... Et oui ! Sacré scoop hein ? Les mains du plus revêche des Professeurs de Potion sont douces !

Vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi ça m'étonne !

Il continue de presser mes épaules et moi je commence à me tortiller, parce que c'est fichtrement bon ! Mais, c'est agaçant d'entendre le reste de la classe se bidonner à mes dépens ! Alors, je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, j'écarte brutalement ses mains et de m'éloigne de lui, en le fusillant du regard.

Rogue ne semble pas être vexé... au contraire il est ravi de m'avoir une fois de plus humilié ! Il se relève avec la même lenteur dont il a fait preuve lorsqu'il il s'est baissé et me tourne le dos, non sans une dernière réplique cinglante :

« Potter ! Dix points en moins pour ne pas avoir écouté mon cours, moins dix autres points pour avoir répondu à un professeur, et j'ajoute à cela vingt points en moins pour avoir levé la main sur un professeur ! »

Outch ! Quarante point en moins d'un coup ! Ça me ferait presque mal ! C'est injuste, je le sais mais bon... En ce moment, voyez, je m'en fous royalement !

Primo, parce que je m'y attendais, et secundo parce que ça a réduit de moitié les éclats de rires !

Visiblement, les Gryffondors n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié de perdre quarante kilos d'un coup ! Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'est toujours bien de perdre du poids non ? Et Quarante kilos, ce n'est pas négligeable !

Cynique moi ? Non... J'ai juste un peu de mal à ravaler mes sarcasmes en ce moment ! On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

C'est ma petite vengeance... En attendant de pouvoir les tuer !

Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Qui a fait ça ? Je me baisse pour ramasser la boule de papier que je viens de me ramasser en pleine tronche et au moment d'en faire des confettis, je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

Tiens ? Tout en faisant attention de ne pas une fois de plus attirer l'attention de mon cher professeur de Potion, je déplie le bout de parchemin.

_« Potter, _

_J'irais droit au but ! J'ai envie de toi ! _

_Depuis l'instant où je t'ai possédé dans l'infirmerie, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de ton corps... Tout en toi me rappelle la luxure, la sensualité, le plaisir charnel, le désir... la passion ! Et tu ferais mieux d'apprécier Potter, parce qu'il est rare que je me fende de compliments pour quelqu'un et pour toi en particulier ! _

_J'aperçois dans ton regard, tes sombres et égrillardes aspirations, alors si un jour tu finis par admettre tes profondes inhibitions, n'hésite pas à venir chercher auprès de moi le soulagement : tu trouveras la liberté sexuelle que j'ai apportée à beaucoup flapi du même complexe !_

_Tout mon savoir (que beaucoup d'autres n'ont pas su assécher) c'est à toi que je le voue. _

_D.M »_

O.O...

« ... »

QUOI ! Mais putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là le Malfoy ! Il me provoque !

Mais je vais lui en foutre moi des libertés sexuelles et autres conneries du même genre !

Bon, je reconnais que c'est assez flatteur de réaliser que Malfoy, LE Malfoy, ne peut plus se passer de mon corps, mais il n'empêche qu'il me prend pour une pute ! Une pute que je ne suis pas !

Soit on a pris notre pied à l'infirmerie ! Un pied d'enfer même ! Je me suis laissé faire, et j'avoue que c'est aussi de ma faute, s'il me considère comme une traînée ! Mais jamais ! Ô grand jamais, je ne le laisserais me traiter comme tel !

Non mais...

Minute ! Retours en arrière...

« _J'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer de ton corps..._ » C'est bien ce qu'il a écrit non ?

Alors récapitulons... Malfoy me veut et je le veux également... Il ne peut plus se passer de moi et moi non plus ! Il me considère comme une pute, très bien ! Je lui ferais changer d'avis très rapidement ! Je vais même m'amuser à inverser les rôles ! Je suis sûr de m'amuser...

Oui, finalement... Ma situation à quand même du bon...

J'ai l'occasion de baiser Malfoy comme j'en ai envie... Si j'en ai envie ! Parce que rien dans sa lettre ne me laisse penser qu'il serait capable de me prendre de force ! Sans mon consentement du moins... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, même à l'infirmerie, il m'a demandé si j'étais certain de le vouloir !

Et par Merlin, OUI, je le voulais ! Et je le veux toujours !

Malfoy... Je pense que tu viens de faire une énorme erreur stratégique ! Car je crois sincèrement, que tu tiens plus à moi que tu ne veux bien l'admettre... Seulement, et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je cherche une relation d'égal à égal... Et si je ne fais pas confiance à Malfoy, pour certaines choses, je sais que jamais il ne me violerait.

Il a quand même des principes ce con... Je ne le pensais pas ! Mais je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! Peut-être que le cas Malfoy, n'est pas si désespéré en fin de compte...

Ah ! Enfin la fin du cours ! J'en avais marre ! Bon... Alors, on a un trou de deux heures avant le prochain cours... Hermione va sûrement traîner Ron à la bibliothèque contre son gré et moi, je vais retourner dans ma chambre... Et répondre à la lettre de Draco.

Moui... Finalement, mis à part tous les inconvénients que ça entraîne, ma situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça... Reste à voir comment tout ça va évoluer !

_**POV Draco : **_

Et bien, et bien ! Potter est entrain de lire ma lettre ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part !

Je me demande comment il va réagir.

Hum... Il tressaille... C'est bon ça ! Très bon ! Ma lettre a eu l'effet escompté et j'en suis plus qu'heureux ! J'espère que Potter a compris où je voulais en venir !

Non pas que je le considère comme quelqu'un de stupide, mais les Gryffy sont parfois tellement bêtes, qu'on a du mal à savoir s'ils le font exprès ou si c'est naturel ! Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas le sujet...

Oh-oh ! Il froisse le papier... Il est en colère ? Ça m'en a tout l'air... Mais je m'en fous ! Il sait que je le veux et que je ferais tout pour l'avoir encore dans mon lit et sous mon corps !

J'ai quand même passé ces deux derniers jours à lui faire la cour.

« ... »

Bon, je l'admets ce n'étais que de la provocation... Mais appelons ça une cour à la manière Serpentarde. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien de notre dernière altercation, je l'ai senti tout à fait prêt à revenir faire un tour sur le Dragon Malfoy.

J'ai encore la sensation de son corps frissonnant contre le mien... Et du tremblent qu'il a eu quand je lui ai dit que je l'avais baisé parce qu'il m'excitait...

Je l'avais intercepté alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque avec les belettes qui lui servent d'amis. Granger et son rouquin, trop occupé à se prendre la tête comme toujours, n'ont pas remarqué que j'avais saisi Potter par le col de son pull rouge tout à fait sexy, pour le tirer dans une salle vide !

« Bon sang Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ! »

« Hum... Mais rien Potty, rien du tout... j'avais juste envie de te voir ! »

Il m'a regardé d'un œil suspicieux. Et je dois dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! J'arborais le plus lubrique des sourires de ma collection.

« Malfoy ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Oh ! Potty tu me vexes... Après ce que nous avons vécu, ais-je dit mélodramatique à l'excès. »

Il s'est raidi et pendant une seconde ses magnifiques yeux verts se sont voilés de désir... J'avais gagné cette manche. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait me répliquer !

« Je ne m'en souviens plus ! »

Le con ! Non mais franchement ! La pire insulte qu'il ai pu me faire ! JE baise comme un dieu ! Je le sais, toutes mes conquêtes me l'ont dit... enfin, me l'ont hurlé ou gémis, ça dépend. Bref ! Il avait osé bafouer mon honneur ! Et je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Loin de là !

Je me suis donc avancé vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Il avait vite saisi où je voulais en venir, et ce que j'allais faire, mais manque de pot pour lui, j'ai été le plus rapide.

Je l'ai donc attrapé par la taille, avant de le plaquer contre un mur, sans aucune douceur, et de placer mes mains à l'endroit stratégique et sensible...

Je le tenais par les épaules et à merci...

« Aaah ! »

Il avait fermé les yeux et avait gémi. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Tu aimes ça Potter, lui ais-je demandé en pressant davantage sa zone érogène. »

« Mmmm... fut sa seule réponse. »

J'ai souri. Diabolique. Il a tremblé. Eperdu.

« Alors tu persistes à dire que tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Il a ouvert les yeux et m'a fixé avec appétit et mépris.

« Mal... Malfoy... Lâche-moi ! Aaah ! »

« Oh ! Non... maintenant que je te tiens je te garde Potty chéri... dis-je en resserrant ma poigne. Tu es diablement bandant comme ça ! »

« C'est... C'est pour cette raison que tu... que tu m'as baisé ? »

Je savais bien qu'il s'en souvenait ! Encore une manche de gagnée.

« Oui Potter... Parce que tu m'as excité ! D'ailleurs tu m'excites encore... ais-je murmuré tout contre ses lèvres. »

« Aaah... Oh ! Mal... Malfoy, lâche-moi... »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter Potter ! »

Alors, j'ai écarté ses cuisses avec une jambe que j'ai placée tout contre son membre qui avait gonflé. Il était chaud et j'étais content !

Quand j'ai commencé à frotter son entrejambe avec le haut de ma cuisse, je l'ai senti frissonner... Il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure...

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais Potter ! Je le vois et je le sens, dis-je taquin. »

« Et... Mmm... Ca... Ça t'étonne ? »

J'ai alors rapidement passé une main sous son pull pour tâter un de ses mamelons... Et j'ai souri...

« Oui... Ça tétonne dur on dirait... »

Il a froncé les sourcils ne comprenant pas mon jeu de mot ou le comprenant trop bien au contraire.

C'était bandant à souhait !

Alors que je caressais sensuellement une de ses épaules et l'un de ses tétons, il ondoyait légèrement le corps souhaitant accentuer le contact... Son sexe se tendait de plus en plus et le mien aussi par la même occasion...

J'ai vraiment fait un coup de maître en me retenant de le sucer ! Parce que Merlin en témoigne, j'en mourrais d'envie...

Je savais que Potter avait envie de moi, tout de suite ! Mais, je savais aussi qu'il l'aurait regretté par la suite si nous l'avions fait... Et moi, je ne voulais pas de ça ! Alors je l'ai lâché, non sans lui avoir donné un léger baiser sur une épaule, et je suis parti, satisfait de ma petite prestation et du juron étouffé que j'ai entendu. Un truc rassemblant beaucoup à « Saloperie de Serpentard ! ».

Je me suis arrêté pour deux raisons.

La première, parce que j'adore faire chier Potter, ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

Et la seconde, parce que je veux que Potter sache exactement ce qu'il fait, et avec qui il le fait ! Je veux qu'il soit conscient de tout ! Je veux qu'il me désire autant que moi je peux le désirer ! Donc mon plan est simple... Allumé Potty Gryffy et le dresser à ne vouloir que moi ! Moi et moi seul ! Pas de parasites extérieurs qui pourraient gâcher notre plaisir... Enfin surtout le miens !

Je veux être le seul ! Je veux qu'il soit entièrement à moi !

Il n'y a pas d'amour en dessous... C'est juste, que je suis extrêmement possessif avec ce qui me plait ! Et Potter me plait c'est indéniable !

Je sais que Saint Potter, n'est absolument pas d'accord avec moi sur ce point là ! Il me le rabâche sans cesse !

« _Je ne suis pas à toi ! _», « _Je ne t'appartiens pas ! _», « _Je ne suis pas ton objet ! _» et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! Tssk ! Il devrait songer à renouveler son panel de mot ! Non, franchement ! Il faut qu'il pense à enrichir son vocabulaire... Notamment dans ce domaine ! Il est bon en répartie, mais quand il se sent acculé, il se répète et c'est lassant !

C'est aussi pour cette raison, que j'ai formellement interdit aux Serpentards d'approcher de lui. Je tolère les œillades, les réflexions malsaines, mais pas les gestes inconvenants et pervers... Ça je me les réserve !

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je fasse comprendre aux restes des Poudlardiens que Potty Gryffy est MA propriété exclusive ! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre... mais bon... J'ai déjà chargé Crabe, Pansy et Goyle de le faire. Et je pense que le message va être rapidement passé et imprimé.

Crabe et Goyle n'ont pas été difficiles à convaincre... C'est Pansy qui m'a donné le plus de mal ! Non, pas parce qu'elle court après-moi, non ! Pansy préfère les grosses brutes sans cervelle ! Mais, elle considère que c'est un jeu dangereux... Et que je risque de me faire plus mal que je ne le crois. Chouette nana, chiante et collante, mais chouette nana. Vous y gagneriez à la connaître ! Elle est hyper protectrice avec moi, mais j'apprécie les attentions qu'elle me porte !

Elle a quand même réussi à toucher un point sensible... Sur ce point-là, elle n'a pas tort !

J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer par la suite si je continue ce petit jeu avec Potter ... Je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va pouvoir me mener, mais je tente le coup !

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi exalté pour quelque chose ! Et si ce quelque chose c'est baiser avec le plus sexy (après-moi) des mecs de Poudlard et certainement du monde magique... Et bien, je me lance à corps perdu dans cette aventure !

Comment j'ai pu changer à ce point ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Mais je m'en fous ! Parce qu'au-dessus de la haine viscérale que je porte à Potty, il y a ce sentiment étrange qui me pousse à vouloir le faire miens... Pour l'éternité, j'ai envie de dire... Mais bon ! On n'en est pas encore là !

Pour le moment j'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui... De le rendre fou de moi... Et peut-être fou tout court. Ce serait poilant !

Le cours est fini, et je le vois rangé rapidement ses affaires ! Il compte se faire la male le rat ! Mais c'est sans compter sur moi ! Et oui, Potty ! Je suis là, faudrait pas l'oublier !

Bon... Alors... ah ! Ses toutous viennent lui dire quelque chose, mais il secoue la tête et leur dit au revoir. Visiblement la Granger à l'air déçue et Weasley lui, en colère !

Vu la _tête de cochon à qui l'on vient d'enfoncer un balai dans le cul_ qu'il affiche, il doit probablement en vouloir à Potty de le laisser tomber alors que sa future petite amie le tire de force vers son sanctuaire : la bibliothèque !

Chacun à ses fétiches après tout ! Le miens, pour le moment c'est Potty...

Bon, je ramasse en vitesse mes affaires et je sors de la salle, en prévenant les autres de ne pas m'attendre ! Nous avons un trou de deux heures, et j'ai bien l'intention de les mettre à profit.

Je m'adosse sur un mur, et j'attends que Potty sorte. Mais manque de pot pour moi, Pansy me saisit fortement par le col de mon manteau et me tire après elle !

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, lance-je furieux ! »

« On a à parler Malfoy ! »

Ouh ! Très mauvais... Oui... C'est très mauvais quand elle m'appelle par mon nom... Je sens le déluge... Y'a pas quelqu'un pour me sauver ?

Manifestement non ! Et zut ! Elle me coupe quand même en pleine action ! Moi qui voulait prendre mon Gryffy par surprise ! Il a fallu qu'elle vienne mettre ses grosses pattes dans mes affaires ! C'est agaçant tout de même !

Elle me tire dans une salle vide et me jette sans douceur sur une chaise ! Je ne le cache pas je suis mort de trouille ! Qui ne le serait pas ? Pansy n'est pas énorme, mais elle est balaise dans son genre ! Et pi, elle fait une tête de plus que moi !

Mais bon... Je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'a pas peur ! Ou du moins... Il ne le montre pas, particulièrement quand c'est une fille qui l'effraye !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy, dis-je en reprenant mon masque froid et arrogant. »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Drake, me dit-elle. Je te connais depuis notre plus tendre enfance, alors ton air de ne pas y toucher ne prend pas ! »

Je fais la moue, espérant qu'elle s'attendrisse mais c'est un flop total. Elle n'a pas de cœur cette fille ! Tssk...

« Bon alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lance-je ennuyé. »

« Drake... Pourquoi tu ne lâche pas Potter ? »

Hein ? Quoi ? Elle peut répéter ?

« Attend c'est toi qui me dit ça, Pansy ? Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? »

« Non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je pense à toi en disant cela ! Au risque de me répéter, le jeu dans lequel tu te lance avec lui, est dangereux ! »

« Écoutes Pansy, je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi de cette manière, mais et je tu le sais, j'ai horreur que l'on se mêle de mes affaires ! »

Mais espérer que Pansy lâche son os tout de suite, c'est mal la connaître. Et je la connais...

« J'ai vu le mot que tu lui as envoyé ! Je sais ce que tu lui as écrit Drake ! »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? »

« Le problème, c'est que tu le supplies presque de coucher avec toi ! Derrière les mots que tu as écrits il y avait une signification, et crois-moi je sais ce que ça cache ! »

Là, elle commence sérieusement à me fâché.

« Primo, je ne le _suppliais_ pas de coucher avec moi, ce n'était que de la provocation ! Et secundo j'aimerais bien savoir quel _message_ codé tu as pensé lire dans ma lettre ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils puis sourit. Ouh que je n'aime pas ce sourire... Ça veut dire qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête... Le genre d'idée qui ne me plait pas mais alors pas du tout !

Elle s'approche, et d'un coup s'assied sur mes genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?

« C'est quoi ce cinéma, crache-je en reculant la tête. »

Elle ne me répond pas et continue son petit jeu malsain. Elle entoure ses bras autour de mon cou, et approche ses lèvres des miennes. Son haleine sent la fraise... Beurk ! J'aime pas la fraise ! Je préfère l'haleine citronnée de Potter ! Mais, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi ?

C'est la fraise ! Ouais ! C'est ça ! Je suis sûr que c'est la fraise !

Bon, il faut que je me reprenne moi ! Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'est pas légère ! Deuxièmement, parce que je n'aime définitivement pas son haleine et troisièmement, parce que si Crabe entre il va me tuer ! Pansy est sa petite amie ! Enfin... C'est officieux bien sûr... Mes parents et ceux de Pansy rêvent de nous marier ! Mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire !

« Pansy, prévins-je menaçant. »

« Tu sais, me dit-elle. Je crois que j'aime beaucoup Potter... Il est très séduisant... Il a un beau cul et depuis qu'il porte ces pulls tout à fait excitants, je me sens fondre quand je le vois ! Je te comprends et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

Quoi ! Mais elle délire grave là ! Potter est à moi ! Non, mais ! Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus non ?

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Pansy ! Tu sors avec Crabe ! »

« Et alors ? Est-ce que ça m'empêche de guigner sur un autre mec ? Et puis Crabe n'a pas besoin d'être au courant ! D'ailleurs... »

Elle a laissé sa phrase en suspend ! Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça ! Ça veut toujours dire quelque chose, et elle sait qu'avec ma curiosité légendaire je ne tiens jamais longtemps ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui demander mais c'est plus fort que moi... Elle connaît mon point faible et sait s'en servir ! C'est une Serpentarde après tout... Ça m'énerve, mais ça me plait !

« D'ailleurs quoi ! »

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire... tu es possessif et très jaloux. Je t'aime beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie que tu le prennes mal, tu comprends... Je... »

« Pansy ça suffit ! Et termine-moi cette phrase, ordonne-je agaçé. »

« Et bien... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Mais j'ai comme qui dirait embrassé Harry. »

Là ! Je vois rouge ! Je la saisis par la taille et la soulève sans douceur pour me lever. Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça à moi ! Elle sait pourtant ce que je ressens pour Potter ! Et puis de quel droit ose-t-elle l'appeler Harry ?

« Pansy ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? J'avais pourtant dis qu'Harry m'appartenait non ! N'avais-je pas été clair sur ce point ! »

Ouh ! Ma voix est montée dans les aigues. Et Pansy continue de me regarder comme si ce que je lui disais ne la touchait pas ! Elle m'énerve vraiment !

« REPONDS-MOI ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Drake, réplique-t-elle calmement. Je crois que je viens juste de te prouver qu'il y avait bien un message caché dans ta lettre ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Drake ! Tu commences à me faire peur là ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Regarde un peu comment tu as réagi ! Tu es jaloux ! Rien que la seule idée que quelqu'un s'approche d'un peu trop près de Potter tu pètes un câble ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es amoureux de lui ! »

Pour le coup, je suis sur le cul ! Certes ça confirme une chose, elle n'a pas embrassé Potty. Je me sens étrangement soulagé !

Je devrais être furieux, qu'elle ait pu supposer une telle chose, mais j'ai juste envie de rire tellement ce qu'elle vient de dire est stupide. Moi amoureux de Potter ? Non mais elle délire grave là ! Jamais je ne serais amoureux de lui ! Jamais ! Et d'ailleurs je ne le suis pas !

« Tu peux répéter Pansy chérie, je n'ai pas bien compris la fin... Un propos crétin suivi d'une ineptie... »

« Tu peux le prendre comme ça si tu veux Drake, mais je te dis que tu es amoureux de Potter ! Ce n'est pas Merlin possible d'être autant possessif avec quelqu'un sans éprouver plus que de l'attirance physique ou même une très forte amitié... »

« Potter et moi ne serons jamais amis ! »

« Dans ce cas, il te reste amant et amoureux... et vu la manière dont tu montres des crocs à chaque fois qu'on s'approche un peu trop près de lui, tu ne peux être qu'amoureux ! Très amoureux, je dirais ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Pansy ! »

« Tu l'as appelé Harry ! »

Je tressaille. Vraiment ? J'ai vraiment fais ça ?

« Et alors ? Toi aussi... »

« Drake... L'inflexion qu'avait pris ta voix n'était en rien égale à la mienne ! Toi tu as prononcé son prénom comme s'il t'appartenait ! »

« C'est le cas ! Potter est à moi, mais pas pour les raisons que tu t'imagines ! »

« Drake, fais-toi une raison... et cesse de me contredire comme ça c'est agaçant ! »

« Je te retourne la réplique ! »

Et oui... Que voulez-vous je suis borné ! Je suis né comme ça... C'est un trait de caractère que j'ai hérité de mon père !

« Très bien, capitule Pansy. Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu ! Je te le dis et redis encore Drake... Arrête le petit jeu que tu as commencé avec Potter... Ou tu te feras beaucoup plus mal que tu ne le penses ! »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi à qui tu parles Pansy ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy ! Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et ce n'est pas demain la veille ! Toutes mes conquêtes n'ont été que de simples passages dans ma vie et Potter ne fait certainement pas exception à la règle, dis-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie. »

Mais avant de m'en aller, j'entends Pansy me dire... « Justement Drake... Tu n'es jamais encore tombé amoureux. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que l'on ressent vraiment dans ce cas ? »

Je ne réponds pas ! Ce qu'elle me lance est stupide et dénué sens ! Oui, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux ! Je n'en vois d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt ! Être amoureux c'est se soumettre et je ne suis pas de nature soumise ! Je suis un Malfoy nom de dieu !

Et puis d'ailleurs je suis persuadé de savoir faire la différence entre l'amour et la simple attirance physique... Je suis jaloux et possessif, je ne le cache pas et je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Même mes anciennes aventures le savent et en on fait les frais... Potter n'est certainement pas le premier ni le dernier à subir mes assauts et mes émulations...

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'éprouverais autre chose que de l'attrait pour lui... Il est bandant, sexy, et sensuel... C'est tout ce que je recherche ! Il n'est pas comme les autres ! Lui ne me demande pas de l'aimer, de l'épouser ou de lui faire toute une ribambelle de gosses ! Il ne me demande pas de lui faire d'enflammées déclarations d'amour... Non...

Il est comme moi ! C'est un séide du libertinage... il aime le sexe et ne le cache pas ! Il choisit juste la personne avec qui il va le faire ! Tout le monde à ses critères de sélection... Moi, j'en ai également.

Non ! Plus j'y pense, plus Pansy s'éloigne de la réalité ! Potter et moi sommes pareils ! Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous... Juste du sexe ! Ce n'est que physique ! On s'amuse... On met notre haine réciproque de côté pour l'instant, mais elle est bien là ! Elle n'a pas désertée... et encore moins au profit de ce sentiment tellement idiot qu'est l'amour ! Non, mais celui qui a inventé ça aurait dû arrêter la fumette !

Il n'y a pas de concept plus stupide que l'amour !

Potter et moi, ce n'est pas pour l'éternité, je le sais. Mais et ce même si j'en ai envie, ça me convient parfaitement ! De tout temps, il y a toujours eu un début et une fin à chaque chose ! Que ça dure une seconde ou un siècle, tout à un commencement et un terme... C'est la loi primaire qui régit le monde ! Personne n'y déroge...

Ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure, que Potter et moi ce ne soit que pour quelque temps ou pour plus longtemps... Tout ce qui compte c'est de profiter du moment présent ! Le passé et l'avenir n'ont rien à faire là !

Pansy se trompe ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! Oui... elle se trompe lourdement et je vais le lui prouver !

**À SUIVRE OWARI... **(ie fin du chapitre)

MOUF MOUF MOUF ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! Il était long... Plus long que les précédents, je pense. Mais c'est pour une bonne raison.

Parce que j'ai mis de retard à Up Dater ! Et ça m'énerve !

**Je ne sais pas ce que mon ordi a mais il refusait obstinément d'ouvrir une page Web alors qu'il était connecté ! Je ne comprends RIEN! Et si vous lisez ce chapitre c'est que j'ai enfin réussi à poster !**

**JE SUIS DESOLEE... VRAIMENT... pour le retard... Enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'a prier pour qu'il ne décide pas de prolonger ses vacances ou de se remettre en grève ! lol**

En attendant : **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre**. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'était à mon sens assez important d'approfondir certains aspects de nos chers golden boys ! Et puis je vous promets **de l'action dans le prochain **!

_Que va répondre Harry ? _

_Pansy a-t-elle vu juste ? _

_Et Drakychou que va-t-il faire pour prouver à Pansy qu'elle a tort ? _

_Et Rogue va-t-il y mettre son nez ?_

_Harry se vengera-t-il vraiment ? _

_Et les Poudlardiens ? _

Tout ça dans le prochain et je pense dernier chapitre ! Et je vous préviens déjà une GROSSE SUPRISE, vous attend ! Alors ne ratez pas ! lol !

**Enfin ! Ça c'est si vous voulez que je continue, bien entendu ! Si c'est le cas dite-le moi et je m'exécuterais avec joie ! Si au contraire vous avez trouvé ce chapitre barbant et que ça ne vous dit pas de lire la suite, dite le moi également ! **

**Alors, reviewez-moi ! Vous me motivez et j'adore vraiment ça ! **

**D'ailleurs de tiens encore à vous remercier de prendre le temps de reviewer ! Parce que ça peut paraître lassant dès fois... Mais c'est tellement agréable aussi... Et ça permet de se perfectionner ou du moins de progresser ! **

GROS KISSOUXXXX A VOUS... HISOKAREN !


	4. Le plan d'Harry

**ZONE EROGENE**

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : Zone érogène

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : **Yaoï ; Rated : M NC-17** (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

Statu : **Pour tout vous dire je n'en ai plus la moindre idée ! lol ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça va être un tout petit peu plus long que prévu. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. **

Couple : c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

Résumé : Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

Note :

Bon alors... est-ce le dernier chapitre ? Pour tout vous dire je n'en sais rien ! Nous verrons jusqu'où me pousse mon inspiration ? **En tout cas, je vous demanderais une chose ! Et c'est très sincèrement un avertissement dont il faut que vous teniez compte !**

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que le chapitre qui arrive est d'un, tout droit sortit de mon **cerveau déjanté et tordu l'extrême **! De deux, parce qu'il est préférable que les **âmes sensibles s'abstiennent de lire**.

Draco : C'est un peu présomptueux de ta part, de penser choquer tes lecteurs non ?

KKK : Probablement, mais j'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus !

Draco : **Mais tu parles quand même à des lecteurs avertis non ? Ils ont en vu d'autres !**

KKK : **J'espère...**

Harry : Je dois quand même dire que **le rating n'est absolument en aucun cas exagéré...**

Draco : -.-... En effet...

KKK : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Enfin, mis à part ça je vais maintenant répondre à toutes vos superbes reviews.

**Loryah** : Tu as raison sur toute la ligne ! Ryry va très vite lui ouvrir les yeux, et d'une manière assez particulière je dois dire ! Enfin, merci pour ta review et surtout pour tes conseils en matière d'informatique. C'est très gentil d'avoir voulu m'aider ! Kissouxxxx

**Onarluca** : Roh lala ! Merci bicou, tu es très motivante. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je me permets d'ajouter que tu pourrais même l'adorer à la condition que tu sois aussi vicieuse que moi... Au sens large du terme, bien entendu. Kissouxxxx

**Mariannella **: Ma chtite sœur que j'aimeeeuuuhhhh ! Tes reviews me ferons toujours autant rire ! Et oui, ce chap promet d'être... riche en surprise lol ! Voire même très riche ! Pour ne pas dire Hot ! Enfin, tu me manques beaucoup ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas discuté, mais bon, je te fais un gros kissouxxxx de notre part à tous les trois ! J'espère que ton cadeau continuera de te plaire !

**Jessy** : OUAIS ! À fond avec toi ! . ! Héhé... Ils vont en baver tous les deux par contre ! Allez, Kissouxxxx et merci !

**Crystal d'Avalon :** XD ! °w°... hum on verra bien lol ! Merci et gros kissouxxxx

**Momo13 **: MDR ! J'espère que Dray va bien ! Lé légèrement violente Kitsu ne ? Bref ! Dommage pour la cassette TT.TT, mais bon, prépare ton magnéto, je crois que tu auras de quoi faire ! Merci, Kissouxxxx

**Sahada **: Trop bô ! °o°... Merci infiniment ! Kissouxxxx

**Egwene Al'vere **: lol ! Moui, c'est promis ! Le Lemon est là et il n'attend que toi, mais mais mais... kom beaucoup tu risques d'être fortement frustrée à la fin... nyéhéhé, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être sadique. Kissouxxxx

**Ishtar205 **: Lol ! Mééééé oui ! Tu ne pense pas qu'à ça... Autant que Dray dit kil n'est pas amoureux hein ? lol ! T'inkiète si je n'ai pas mis de lemon dans le chapitre précédent c'est parce qu'il est ICI ! Allez, file le lire espèce de... lol ! Je t'adore, Kissouxxxx et merci ! Mais fais attention, paske tu risques de te sentir très frustrée vers la fin... moua haha - rire diabolique -

**Dark Amy :** Rooh ! ( Vire pivoine) Merci du compliment, il me va droit au cœur ! Allez zou, pour un autre chapitre ! lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Zaika **: Déjà ! Et on est qu'au troisième chapitre là lol ! Tu vas sûrement adorer celui-là, surtout si tu montres certaine prédisposition tout comme moi, pour ce qui est déluré, pervers et autres joies de ce monde. Lol ! Allez Kissouxxxx

**Emery** : Ma tendre pitchoune ! Tu me fais toujours autant délirer lol ! J'aime bien Pansy, je trouve qu'on devrait plus souvent lui donner un gentil rôle mais bon... (en méchante elle est pas mal non plus !) Et tiens toi bien, ma soi-disant prude et innocente marite paske là t'aura sûrement besoin d'une quantité non négligeable d'eau glacée. Lol ! Kissouxxxx de notre part !

**Patdrue **: Merci et je pense que tu as vraiment raison pour Pansy. Lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Lysanthius **: Un gros merci à toi, mais tu sais pourquoi... Enfin, ça c'est dans l'optique où tu as bien reçu mon mail ! lol ! Kissouxxxx

**Angel Malfoy **: Ne t'inkiète pas elle sera finie ! Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais elle sera finie ! et puis qui sait c'est peut-être le dernier chapitre celui-là ! Je ne sais pas lol ! Tu n'es pas obsédée par Dray ? Laisse-moi rire ! Autant qu'il est un Serpentard dans ce cas non ? MDR ! Tu sais ce que Dray te dirait ? _Avoue donc tes sombres et égrillardes inhibitions_... lol ! Merci encore et gros kissouxxxx

**Celymoony** : Merci _–stop- _bicoup _–stop- _MDR ! _–stop-_... Allez, j'arrête les conneries, mais c'est de ta faute ! J'étais explosée de rire devant ta review... mdr ! Enfin, bon... En effet il va y avoir du sport à Poudlard, mais pas le genre de la coupe de feu si tu vois où je veux en venir ! Un autre feu brûle... Kissouxxxx

**Vert emeraude **: Héhé ! Comme beaucoup tu partage l'avis de Pansy et il n'y a en effet que Dray pour ne pas voir ce qui est en plein milieu de sa belle gueule d'ange ! Enfin bon... Les garçons blond Serpentards, ne sont pas connus pour leurs clairvoyances ! Enfin, dans des domaines bien précis évidemment ! Allez, Merci et gros Kissouxxxx !

**Namasta **: XD ! J'adore ta manière de dédramatiser les choses lol ! Dray va faire une bêtise et qui va consoler le pauvre Harry ? Hum... C'est ce qui s'appelle profiter de la situation. Mais personne ne peut t'en vouloir, et surtout pas moi. Je ferais la même chose à ta place ! XD ! Mais bon, c'est mal connaître Harry, car quand il veut quelque chose, c'est un acharné lol ! Allez, merci bicou et zou, file lire la suite ! Kissouxxxx

**Miss Black **: Au contraire. J'adore qu'on me pose des questions. Ça prouve que les gens s'intéressent à ce que j'écris. Pour répondre à tes questions : A force de lire des fics où les sales gosses ici présents jouissaient presque rien qu'en se léchouillant le cou, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que ça arrive pour de vrai ? Ça pourrait être marrant. Et je suis heureuse de constater que ça plaît, paske je pensais que les gens trouveraient ça trop tordu pour être lu. Lol. En ce qui concerne mon imagination, elle va, elle vient, tout dépend du sujet ou du petit truc même con, qui me fait flasher et délirer grave. En tout cas, merci bicoup pour ta review elle m'a touchée. Kissouxxxx miss.

Voilà ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas, je tiens à dire pour ma défense que c'est absolument indépendant de ma volonté... Merci !

Un gros kiss à ma béta-lectrice Juju pour ses commentaires de fin !

**Encore une chose : PARDON pour le terrible retard. Mais j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances à l'improviste et je n'ai pas pu poster la suite tout de suite. PARDON. Pas taper é.è... mais comme tout le monde j'ai besoin de repos. **

Allez bonne lecturrreeeuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...

_**POV Draco : **_

Non franchement ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là hein ? Me dire que je suis amoureux de Potter est vraiment la pire insulte qu'elle puisse me faire.

Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. De. Potter. **((1))**

En quelle langue faut-il que je m'exprime pour enfin me faire comprendre de mes pairs ? J'en ai vraiment assez de toutes ses personnes qui croient ou pensent me connaître. Je suis quand même le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi je parle non ?

Bon. Puisqu'il lui faut une preuve, et bien je vais lui en donner une et tout de suite même. Je t'aime bien Pansy, mais là, tu m'as cherché. Et tu vas te rendre compte que mieux vaut mesurer la portée de ses paroles avant de s'adresser à un Malfoy.

À Draco Malfoy en particulier.

Me dirigeant d'un pas rapide, vers la tour des Gryffondors où je suis persuadé de trouver Potter, je me saisis de ma baguette, avant de murmurer « Illusionnum ». **((2))**

Une fine volute verte s'échappe de l'embout de ma baguette et satisfait, je peux me concentrer sur la meilleure manière de pénétrer la tour maudite des lionceaux enragés.

Réfléchis Draco. À moins de torturer une première année pour lui faire cracher le mot de passe, je ne sais pas comment entrer. C'est frustrant et ça ne fait qu'exacerber mes sens. Bon. Je ne suis quand même pas stupide. Il faut que je trouve une solution.

Plongée dans ma réflexion, je ne regarde évidemment pas devant moi et je finis par buter contre quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un très grand soit dit en passant. Titubant un peu, je me recule néanmoins prêt à incendier l'inconnu quand mon regard se fige.

« Pr... Professeur Rogue, dis-je. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, peut-on savoir où vous courrez comme ça, me demande-t-il froidement. »

Merde. Manquait plus que lui pour gâcher ma journée. Bon, une excuse et vite.

« Euh... À la bibliothèque professeur. »

Ouh. Excuse bidon et bancale. Mais bon... espérons que ça marche. Il me toise d'un œil circonspect, puis hausse un sourcil. Son regard se pose sur mes mains et j'ai l'impression qu'il devient plus pâle encore. Je ne comprends pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. Il faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser au plus vite de lui.

« Très bien Monsieur Malfoy, finit-il par dire. Mais la prochaine fois tâchez de regarder où vous allez. »

J'acquiesce vigoureusement de la tête et je me carapate vite fait. J'ai dû perdre deux bonnes minutes. Rah ! Si ça continue, je ne pourrais jamais prouver à Pansy qu'elle a tort. Et puis, là franchement je suis chaud.

Bon alors... où en étais-je déjà ? Moui. Comment entrer dans la tour de Gryffondors ?

Ah ! La chance me sourit peut-être enfin... Un groupe de première année de la maison des Gryffy passe près de moi et manifestement ils se dirigent vers leur tour.

Je souris. J'ai une très brillante idée. Non. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de me déguiser en Gryffondor, mais je suis suffisamment malin et énervé pour le faire. Et hop ! En un tour de baguette, le magnifique vert et argent de ma robe s'est transformés en un rouge passion criard et un jaune poussin très laid. Le magnifique écusson des Serpentards c'est changé en un horrible lion aux allures féroces.

Mais la grosse dame n'est pas idiote. Et si je dois passer par la salle commune des Gryffy il faut que je me fasse remarquer un minimum, voire pas du tout. Seulement, avec mes cheveux plaqués sur mon crâne, être discret risque d'être difficile.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, mon « Illusionnum » ne durera pas une éternité et si je veux prouver à Pansy le bien fondé de mes paroles, il faut que je me dépêche. Ça me fait un peu mal au coeur de le faire, mais pour parfaire ma transformation, il faut que j'ébouriffe un maximum mes cheveux. Ce que je fais après les avoirs nettoyés de toute trace de gel, grâce à un sort.

Et c'est fin prêt que je me glisse enfin dans le petit groupe d'andouilles, faisant tout mon possible pour paraître désinvolte. Et c'est bien malgré moi que j'entends leur conversation, dont le sujet est oh-oh ! Surprise : Saint Potty.

Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment remarquez. Ça va faire deux jours que Potty Gryffy est le centre d'intérêt de nombres de Poudlardiens et ses mésaventures alimentent presque toutes les conversations. Enfin, bon... il y a les mésaventures et aussi son extraordinaire arrière-train.

« _Merlin, s'exclame une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène, il était vraiment à croquer aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas ? _»

Entièrement d'accord avec toi.

« _Oh oui ! S'extasie la brunette à ses côtés. Quand je l'ai vu entrer dans la grande salle, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'étouffer tellement il était beau. _»

Dommage...

« _Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions les filles, lance un grand brun aux yeux ambres, Harry est pour moi. _»

QUOI ! Répète un peu salopard ? Comment ça Harry est à toi ? IL est à MOI ! **((3))**

Ouh ! J'ai bien envie de te faire ravaler ton sourire de pervers là tout de suite. Et je le ferais d'une manière très lente et douloureuse.

Quand comprendront-ils qu'ils n'ont aucune chance avec Potter ?

Le seul qu'il désire c'est moi. Le seul qui l'excite c'est moi. Le seul qu'il a envie de baiser c'est moi. Je le seul et l'unique d'Harry. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que ça le reste.

Tu as vraiment de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi pour entrer dans la tour des Gryffondor petit con prétentieux, sinon tu rivaliserais déjà de beauté avec le plus ravissant tas d'hémoglobine visqueux c'étant jamais étalé sur le sol de Poudlard.

Perdu dans mes pensées vengeresses, je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que nous sommes déjà face au tableau. Reprenant mes esprits, je me tasse un peu pour éviter de me faire remarquer. La brunette s'avance et quand la grosse dame lui demande le mot de passe, répond : « Anguille farcie. »

C'est ça leur mot de passe ? Ridicule. Vraiment grotesque. C'est du n'importe quoi, mais bon, c'est Gryffondor aussi alors évitons de nous poser trop de questions.

Bon, le passage s'ouvre et là, mon cœur commence à légèrement tambouriner. Il faut dire que j'entre directement dans une arène remplie de lion.

Mais je suis un valeureux gladiateur et puis surtout... Si je veux prouver une bonne fois pour toute à Pansy que ce qu'elle a dit est faux, je suis obligé de le faire. C'est l'honneur d'un Malfoy qui est en jeu. Et plus encore, le mien. Personnellement.

Inspirant profondément, je suis le petit groupe qui entre en une joyeuse cacophonie. C'est fou que les Gryffondors peuvent être bruyant. Ça ne leur arrive jamais de se taire ?

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je remarque vite fait l'escalier menant à la chambre privée de Potter. Et oui. Il a une chambre privée. Mais ça se comprend. Il est harcelé par tout et tout le monde, donc quoi de plus naturel de mettre son pauvre petit corps à l'abri de quelconques assauts enfiévrés.

Bon, c'est pas le moment de traîner. Pourvu que je ne me fasse pas remarquer. Inspirant profondément, je me lance essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas courir, et Ô joie ultime, j'arrive sains et sauf à la première marche.

Bien. Je commence donc à monter l'escalier en colimaçon et alors que je me sens presque soulagé d'être à l'étage...

PUTAIN

DE

MERDE !

Devinez qui est entrain de descendre ? Indices : brun, une tignasse ébène en bazar, des lunettes rondes dissimulant un magnifique regard émeraude, et le détail qui tue, un cul sur lequel je salive depuis un moment.

Bon sang ! Potter, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Question stupide je sais, mais je comptais vraiment aller le retrouver dans sa chambre et si jamais il me chope ici, non seulement il va se foutre de ma gueule, mais en plus il serait capable de crier un « MALFOY ! » tellement sonore, que je me ferais dévorer sur place par tous les Gryffy présents.

Putain ! Je suis vraiment malchanceux. Comment me sortir de là ? Et Potter qui se rapproche.

Bien évidemment, la poisse étant ma meilleure amie, ne me lâche pas et arrive ce que je redoutais. Potter lève la tête vers moi, fronce un peu les sourcils et soudain écarquilles les yeux ses lèvres formant un immense O silencieux.

Certains qu'il va hurler mon nom (bien que ça ne me dérangerais pas d'autres circonstances) je me précipite vers lui et plaque un peu brutalement ma main sur ses lèvres.

Il n'a donc pour ainsi dire pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je me place derrière lui, sans ôter ma main de sa bouche, et je me penche un peu.

« Potter, nous allons gentiment rejoindre ta chambre, c'est compris ? »

Il a l'air pétrifié. Si je n'étais pas en danger imminent, je me serais délecté de cette sensation de pouvoir sur lui, mais en l'occurrence mon joli postérieur risque gros, donc je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je réitère mon ordre, mais il ne réagit toujours pas.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je sais comment le faire réagir. Je l'attire tout contre moi avant de poser une main ferme sur son épaule dénudée. Et là, réaction immédiate, j'entends un gémissement étouffé. Mais, il ne bouge toujours pas, comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Agacé et terrifié que l'on puisse me découvrir à tout moment, j'accentue la pression de ma main, tout en passant une langue provocatrice le long de sa nuque, espérant par la même lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Je le sens frissonner et son gémissement se fait plus long, à mesure que ma langue experte court sur sa peau et que ma main masse son épaule.

Diable. Si je ne craignais pas autant pour la vie de mon cul, je me sentirais passablement excité... D'ailleurs, je le suis. À croire que le danger échauffe davantage mes sens et... mon corps. **((4))**

Potty, loin de se dérober à mes caresses, se presse plus étroitement encore contre moi, plaquant ses fesses sur mon érection naissante et déjà bien conséquente. Merlin. Ce sale petit con de Gryffy cherche à me tuer ou quoi ?

« Potter, murmure-je la voix rendue rauque par le désir, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors, conduit-moi à ta chambre ! »

Mais il ne bouge pas. Enfin, pas comme je le veux. Enfin, si mais... oh ! Et puis merde ! Ce sale petit sagouin au lieu de bouger son cul pour m'emmener dans sa chambre, bouge son cul contre ma queue tendue pour de bon.

Et malheur à moi, je laisse m'échapper un soupir rauque, tandis que son putain d'arrière-train se meut de plus en plus sensuellement.

Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire contre la paume de ma main. Le con ! Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Il est entrain de me provoquer. Il est entrain de me provoquer. **((5))**

Il sait que je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il sait que je n'ai pas envie d'être découvert par les lionceaux affamés de sa maison et il en joue. Il me lance un défi. Mais s'il croit que je vais le laisser gagner, il se trompe.

Oh ! Oui, il se trompe lourdement. Et je vais le lui prouver. Au jeu de la provocation, je suis le plus fort et je suis certains de gagner celui-là. Il aime le risque. Il aime le danger. Ça le fait bander et malgré tout moi aussi.

Tu veux jouer petit Gryffy ? Et bien on va jouer. Mais c'est moi qui fixe les règles, connard. Je vais amèrement te faire regretter ton audace.

Déterminé, et oubliant ma peur d'être grillé dans l'escalier entrain de peloter Potter, je me jette sur son cou pour le dévorer avec rage et passion. Il tressaille et son cul se fait plus pressant contre ma bite.

Excité, je libère ses lèvres et l'entends haleter fébrilement, et murmurer quelque chose tandis que ma langue s'active sur sa peau satinée, et que mes mains caressent avec langueur ses épaules offertes. Le gémissement qu'il pousse ensuite me fait alors totalement perdre le contrôle de moi-même, et je le placarde avec brusquerie contre le mur de l'escalier, lui faisant lâcher baguette et livres qu'il tenait en main. **((6))**

Dos à moi, ses mains se perdent sur les briques froides du mur, pendant que j'asticote avec ferveur son cou, pétrissant encore et toujours ses épaules si réceptives. Son front est collé sur la pierre, son corps tremble, sa respiration s'accélèrent en même temps que le rythme de ses fesses contre ma verge douloureuse d'anticipation, augmente.

Mon désir est au maximum, et d'un coup de rein, je le fais gémir plus fort encore, avant de commencer à mimer l'acte. Mes coups de boutoir son dur et précis, juste sur la raie de ses sublimes fesses, là ou le tissu de son pantalon m'empêche de le pénétrer.

Délaissant son cou, je colle mon corps au sien sans cesser le mouvement de mes hanches et de mes mains. Je sais qu'il adore ça.

C'est alors que je le vois tourné la tête sur le côté. Dans le mouvement, ses lunettes tombent sur le sol, mais ne se brisent pas. Elles doivent êtres habitués aux chutes à force.

La vision que m'offre Potter de son visage rougi par le désir, de ses lèvres entrouvertes sur des anhélations saccadées, de son regard dissimulé sous une frange de broussaille brune, est presque suffisante pour me faire venir et attise encore plus mon appétit. **((7))**

J'accélère la cadence et je l'entend gémir avant de passer une langue tremblotante sur ses lèvres sèches. J'ai subitement besoin de sentir le velouté de cette chair rose sur mes doigts. J'abandonne une de ses épaules, humidifie un doigt pour qu'il sente mon goût avant de me pencher pour le passer suavement sur sa bouche.

Il ouvre alors les yeux, fixe mon doigt un moment, avant de le happer et de se mettre à le sucer tout en mouvant sa tête d'avant en arrière comme s'il suçait une autre partie de mon anatomie soudain beaucoup plus guillerette.

Grisé par cette langue épaisse, je retire mon doigt m'attirant un geignement courroucé qui se mue en hoquets ravis quand ma main se pose vivement sur son entrejambe et la serre avec force.

Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de caresser son membre à travers le tissu de son pantalon, non. Il faut que je le punisse. Que la vengeance est douce. Et alors, je me mets à tapoter doucement mais fermement son sexe grossi à l'extrême, tout en me délectant de ses petits cris plaintifs mais extatiques. **((8))**

Merlin Potter si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. Si tu savais à quel point je peux aimer te donner du plaisir. Si tu savais combien j'aime sentir et entendre ton plaisir.

« Tu aimes _ça_ Potter, hein ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste de profonds soupirs de gorge. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore et je meurtris son épaule tout en serrant pleinement sa queue. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur mêlé au plaisir.

« Répond Potty... tu aimes ce que je te fais, sale pervers ! » **((9))**

« Oh ! Putain Malfoy... va... va te faire foutre ! »

« Mauvaise réponse Potty. Tu vas amèrement regretter de ne pas m'avoir conduit jusqu'à ta chambre... »

Il éclate de rire. Ce con éclate de rire. Pourquoi éclate-t-il de rire ?

« Je... aaah !... Je ne crois paaah... »

« Tu me provoques ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu veux que je te viole là tout de suite ? »

« Mmmnn ! Ose... ose si tu peux... aaah... »

Pour le coup. Je suis sur le cul.

Tant d'audace, de la part de Potter, me déroute complètement. Il n'est pas comme ça d'ordinaire. Il ne se laisserait jamais faire.

Et puis où sont passées ses éternelles remontrances au sujet du « _je ne suis pas à toi _», « _je ne t'appartiens pas _», « _je ne suis pas ton objet _» ?

Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne le comprends plus. Pourquoi ne se défend-t-il pas ?

Se laisserait-il par le plus grand des hasards, prendre par n'importe qui ? Non. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne veux pas le croire. Il ne peut pas me tromper de la sorte. C'est impossible. C'est moi qu'il veut. Ça ne peut-être que _moi_.

Mais pourquoi me laisse-t-il faire ? Pourquoi accepte-t-il de n'être qu'un simple objet entre mes mains ?

Je sais très bien, que la morsure de la _Sensitive_ fait effet sur lui, et que ses sens le bouleversent. Ils sont exacerbés en permanence, et je sais qu'il est difficile pour lui de se contrôler. C'est la raison qui me pousse à en jouer. Mais...

Mais, ça ne lui ressemble pas de se laisser dominer ainsi. Ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie était différent. Je le voulais et il me voulait, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur son consentement, parce que c'est lui qui me l'avait demandé. De manière implicite, certes, mais il m'avait demandé de le prendre et je lui ai obéi.

Le jour où je l'avais acculé contre un mur dans une salle vide, j'avais clairement senti son désir. Je savais qu'au moindre geste de ma part, il succomberait mais je n'ai rien fais. Je n'ai rien fais parce que ce jour-là, sa volonté était nettement ébranlée par le poison du désir de cette plante... Ce jour-là, il ne m'avait rien demandé. Il me désirait, mais ne m'avait rien demandé...

Et aujourd'hui encore, c'est le même scénario. Il a envie de moi. Il me veut en lui, il veut que je m'enfonce, et que je le culbute avec fièvre sans aucune retenue, je le sais, je le sens, mais... mais il ne me le demande pas.

Pourquoi ne me le demande-t-il pas ? Pourquoi, cherche-t-il simplement à me troubler sans rien me demander en retour ? Pourquoi, s'offre-t-il à moi de cette manière ? Sans rien en échange.

Je ne comprends pas ? Mais, ce que j'ai encore plus de mal à saisir, c'est pourquoi, _MOI_, je ne peux rien lui faire sans un véritable assentiment ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement succomber à mes désirs et laisser nos deux corps se consumer de plaisir ? Je suis Draco Malfoy par Merlin ! Je prends ce que je veux, quand je le veux et si je le veux !

Pourquoi diable Potter remet-il en question mon impérialité ? Pourquoi est-ce différant uniquement avec lui ?

Bon sang, avec tout ça, j'ai perdu toute envie de le baiser sauvagement, comme j'en avais l'intention avant d'arriver ici.

La flamme qui brûle entre mes jambes s'atténue et meurs... Je n'ai plus envie de lui. **((10))**

Enfin, si... mais, j'ai envie de lui d'une autre manière. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle mais je le découvrirais. En attendant, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus prendre Potter dans ces escaliers bien que l'idée eût été alléchante.

Criant presque de frustration, je me détache de lui avec rudesse. Potter, le front toujours plaqué sur le mur, halète et frissonne encore de mon contact, de mon toucher. Ses jambes le trahissent et il s'affale sur les marches.

Je lui lance un dernier regard méprisant avant de m'éloigner. Mais alors que je descends les marches, je l'entends m'appeler. Je m'arrête, mais ne lui fait pas face. Je ne peux pas.

« O... On a peur Malfoy, halète-t-il sarcastique. »

« Ta gueule Potter ! »

« M... Mais, je... je croyais pourtant... que... que tu avais envie de moi ? » **((11))**

Il a encore du mal à retrouver son souffle.

« As-tu seulement lu ma lettre Potter ? Je n'ai pas envie de baiser un mec transformé en légume asservit par le plaisir à cause d'une stupide plante. »

Et sur ce, je le laisse ignorant les insultes qu'il crache. Une fois au pied des marches, mon cœur recommence légèrement à s'emballer, mais dame chance me sourit, il n'y a personne dans la salle commune.

Souriant, et pressé de sortir de cet antre couleur de sang et de feu, je me dépêche de traverser la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois sortit de là, je saisis ma baguette et m'empresse de changer la couleur de mes vêtements, mon écusson ainsi que ma coiffure.

Me voilà redevenu un parfait petit Serpentard. Enfin... le mot est étrangement amer dans ma bouche, _car_, depuis quand un Serpentard est-il censé avoir des états d'âme ? **((12))**

_**POV Harry : **_

Par merlin ! J'en suis encore tout retourné. Mais que foutait-il ici bon dieu ? Il m'a pris au dépourvu là.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il voulait me baiser, mais bon sang, il a bien faillit faire rater tout mon plan ! Un plan soigneusement élaboré par mes bons petits soins. Mah ! Je n'y avais pas réfléchis bien longtemps certes, mais bon, il y a bien une expression quelconque qui parle « d'illumination » non ?

Bref ! J'ai vraiment. Vraiment. Vraiment, eut très chaud. Putain, Malfoy il n'y a que toi pour m'allumer et me chauffer comme ça. À croire que tu as passé des ASPICS sur le sexe.

Ce n'est pas Merlin possible d'être à ce point excitant. Et puis franchement c'était quoi cette coiffure ? Sa chevelure blonde d'habitude si parfaitement coiffée, complètement ébouriffée sans aucune trace de gel. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Raah ! Je perds carrément la tête là. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Et puis, malgré tout, même s'il était censé se trouver partout ailleurs dans Poudlard sauf ici, pour des raisons que nous comprenons tous, j'ai quand même réussi à faire en sorte que mon plan fonctionne.

En clair.

Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !

Malfoy est tombé dans mes filets et je n'ai plus qu'à le laisser mariner encore un peu avant de le tirer hors de l'eau et de dénouer les mailles de mon plan _parfait_ de son _parfait_ petit corps.

Bon. Je l'avoue ça va être assez difficile voire carrément une torture pour moi de ne pas lui sauter dessus pendant ce temps. Mais, je suis fort et j'ai une énorme réserve de volonté. Il faut juste que je la trouve.

J'admets quand même, que j'ai été à seulement Deux. Tous. Petits. Minis. Doigts. De le supplier de me prendre là tout de suite, maintenant, illico presto dans les escaliers. J'ai failli craqué lamentablement, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pris mon pied n'empêche. **((13))**

Enfin bon. Il faut que je me relève et que je retourne dans ma chambre, histoire de prendre une bonne douche froide. Ce qui ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, je peux vous l'assurer. L'eau coulant sur mes épaules, c'est déjà dur à supporter, mais indubitablement associée au souvenir ardent d'un Malfoy excité... ce sera le supplice assuré et la main au panier.

Je ramasse mes affaires, et en prenant ma baguette je souris et je soupire de soulagement. Je suis certain que Malfoy a du se demander pourquoi je le provoquais ainsi sans craindre l'arrivée importune d'un Gryffondor ?

Tout simplement parce que j'avais réussi malgré la brume de plaisir, à murmurer un sort de répulsion. De sorte que si l'un de nous deux finissaient par craquer, personne ne puisse nous déranger. Heureusement, que je suis habitué à réfléchir rapidement... M'enfin, heureusement surtout que jeter ce sort faisait déjà parti de mon plan.

Plan qui, en y réfléchissant bien, était assez voire même très casse gueule.

Rien n'était certain, pourtant, je devais le faire.

Il m'a demandé si j'ai lu la lettre. Bien sûr que je l'ai lu et même relus. Et c'est justement en la relisant que j'ai compris une chose. Une chose que ma colère, ses sous-entendus fripons et ses paroles crues m'avaient dissimulé. Cette chose qui justement m'a poussé à concocter ce plan, non seulement pour lui ouvrir les yeux, mais aussi pour me convaincre.

Malfoy tient à moi. Il tient beaucoup plus à moi que ce qu'il veut bien le laisser entendre. **((14))**

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au départ, il ne me considère pas comme une pute. Bien au contraire. Il me respecte.

Une pute n'a pas le choix, qu'elle ait envie d'être baisée ou pas. Une pute vend son corps.

Moi, j'ai le choix, parce que justement, Malfoy me le donne. J'ai le droit de dire _oui_, tout comme celui de dire _non_. Je ne me vend pas. Je me donne. Et c'est cela, que j'ai compris à travers le déluge mots coquins.

Il ne veut pas me prendre, il veut que je me donne à lui. Il veut être certains que je sois entièrement à lui.

Je crois que lui aussi l'a compris. Inconsciemment peut-être mais il l'a compris. Je pense sincèrement que toutes mes réprimandes au sujet du « _je ne suis pas à toi _», « _je ne t'appartiens pas _», « _je ne suis pas ton objet _», l'ont beaucoup plus marqué qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

Sinon pourquoi se serait-il embarrassé à me demander si je le voulais, quand nous étions à l'infirmerie ? C'est vrai quoi. C'est un Malfoy. Un monsieur j'obtiens tout ce que je veux quand je veux si je veux.

Pourquoi ce jour-là, ne m'a-t-il pas tout simplement pris comme il pourrait le faire avec un objet ?

Tout comme la fois où il m'avait coincé dans une salle de classe vide. Là encore, en sachant mes sens émoustillés à cause de la morsure, il aurait simplement pu me baiser et me jeter ensuite.

Encore aujourd'hui, il aurait pu, pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. **((15))**

Mais Malfoy étant Malfoy, même sous la torture, il refuserait d'avouer ses véritables sentiments, de se dévoiler.

Voilà pourquoi mon plan en gros était, d'abandonner l'idée de répondre à sa lettre par une autre (parce que ça n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact) de le coincer quelque part, de jeter un sort de répulsion, de l'allumer à mort tout en le provoquant. En le traitant de lâche. En le titillant sur son incapacité à honorer ses principes.

_Je suis un Malfoy donc j'ai tout ce que je veux rien qu'en claquant des doigts. _

Et en agissant ainsi. En faisant semblant de renier mes propres paroles, de me comporter comme une traînée, j'allais lui ouvrir les yeux. Et j'ai réussi. La preuve en est :

_« As-tu seulement lu ma lettre Potter ? Je n'ai pas envie de baiser un mec transformé en légume asservit par le plaisir à cause d'une stupide plante. »_

Et voilà. Le mystère est résolu et je suis convaincu de ses bonnes intentions à mon égard. M'enfin... la partie n'est pas gagnée pour autant. Car encore faut-il que lui ai saisi toute la subtilité de mon plan casse-couilles.

Tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est qu'il avoue enfin ressentir plus pour moi que de la simple attirance sexuelle. Parce que c'est ce que moi je ressens pour lui. Je ne peux évidemment pas encore mettre un nom sur ce sentiment étrange qui étreint mon cœur chaque fois que mes pensées dérivent vers lui, mais je sais qu'il est bien présent en moi.

Je sais que ce sentiment est puissant. Je sais qu'il est fort, car curieusement, j'ai envie d'appartenir à Malfoy. Mais pas seulement physiquement, car en prenant conscience qu'il tenait à moi, j'ai également réalisé le véritable sens des mots : « Lui appartenir entièrement, corps et âme. »

Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que lui aussi réalise à quel point il a besoin de moi. Mon dieu Malfoy, je t'en supplie...

Je veux devenir ta nécessité, ta drogue tout comme tu l'es devenu pour moi.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je balance mes affaires sur mon lit, me déshabille en quatrième vitesse et court sous la douche.

J'ai véritablement besoin d'être refroidi là, mais même en ayant réglé le jet d'eau sur « Froid atrocement polaire » je sais que ça ne me fera aucun effet. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de me soulager et surtout de me détendre.

Mon sexe n'a pas dégrossi d'un iota. Fièrement et douloureusement gonflé, il est dressé contre mon ventre.

Avec précaution, je me glisse sous le jet d'eau glacée, et invariablement, je me mets tout de suite à gémir et à me contorsionner de plaisir. Certes les gouttes gelées rafraîchissent ma peau brûlante, mais n'atténuent en rien la chaleur qui s'empare de mon corps.

C'est comme se sentir mal tout en étant bien. C'est paradoxal, mais c'est l'effet que ça me fait.

L'eau se fracasse avec violence sur la peau sensible de mes épaules. Elle les caresses tout en les maltraitant délicieusement. Je sens d'interminables frissons remonter le long de mon épine dorsale pour exploser dans ma nuque.

Impossible de résister. Le désir est soutenu alors que le plaisir s'intensifie. Alors que je m'adosse contre le carrelage froid du mur, je me mets à penser à cette plante. La _Sensitive_ : extraordinaire mais tellement dangereuse. Une simple morsure et elle peut rendre fou n'importe qui.

Un peu comme à l'image de Draco Malfoy : extraordinaire mais dangereux. Il me rend fou.

L'eau continue de s'abattre sur mes épaules, me faisant tremblé, gémir, souffrir de plaisir. Je saisis le gel douche et m'en verse un peu dans la main, avant de commencer à me laver. C'est une véritable torture pour moi de prendre mon bain.

Les professeurs auraient quand même pu penser à me donner une baignoire au lieu d'une cabine de couche, très étroite. L'ont-ils fait exprès ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir. **((16))**

Je commence par le cou, puis la nuque avant de directement descendre sur mon torse, mon ventre et mes jambes, évitant soigneusement et le plus longtemps possible tous les endroits stratégiques.

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, je commence à me laver les épaules, mais c'est vraiment horrible. Que mon mouvement soit lent ou rapide, doux ou brusque, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me contorsionner de plaisir.

Et alors le désir prend peu à peu possession de mon esprit et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, ma volonté ayant fini par abdiquer.

N'ayant plus conscience, ni de mes gestes, ni de mes pensées, mes mains s'activent sur mes épaules. Je les malaxés accentuant davantage, les frissons de ravissement qui m'enveloppent et les grognements rauques de ma gorge.

Rapidement, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, mes mains se font plus avides. Elles cherchent la source de mon bien-être. Elles en veulent plus. Alors, seulement je délaisse mes épaules, les laissant caresser le carrelage mouillé et glissant, pour prendre ma virilité en main et relâcher la tension qui me tourmente.

Ma main est enduite de gel et elle glisse aisément le long de ma verge tendue. Puis, après avoir esquisser quelques mouvements circulaires de mon pouce sur mon gland rougis, j'empoigne ma queue et me masturbe avec énergie, impatient de faire venir la jouissance.

Puis soudain, la sensation de la bite durcie de Draco contre mes fesses dans l'escalier, ses attouchements brutaux sur mon sexe me foudroient violemment. J'éprouve alors le besoin pressant de me sentir empalé. J'en veux plus. Nettement plus. Je suis horrifié par mes propres désirs, mais je ne peux résister à ce qu'exige impérieusement mon corps.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, je ne vois rien qui puisse me satisfaire. (_ndla : je vous jure que là, j'ai du me faire violence pour pas vous mettre un truc tordu et dévergonder un max notre Ryry lol_) Je dois donc m'en remettre encore une fois à mes doigts. Me laissant lentement tomber à genoux sur le sol, je passe une main entre mes fesses et caresse doucement mon anus, sans cesser les frictions sur mon sexe.

Me sentant prêt, j'engage doucement un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième et un troisième le rejoignent rapidement. Commence alors un vif va-et-vient en mon sein, tentant un maximum de m'embrocher le plus profondément possible.

Comme à chaque fois les souvenirs du moment passer à l'infirmerie avec Draco me prennent d'asseaux m'excitant encore plus. C'est comme si je pouvais encore sentir la verge turgescente de mon Serpentard s'enfouir en moi, m'écarter et m'irradier de sa chaleur. C'est comme si chaque goutte d'eau roulant sur ma peau, prenaient la place de sa langue humide et douce.

Tout en gémissant, je sens le plaisir m'envahir par vague contractant tous les muscles de mon corps. Ma gorge se réchauffe, ma vision se trouble, et bientôt, l'orgasme m'emporte et je jouis fortement dans ma main et sur mon ventre.

Le corps flageolant, je m'écroule sur le sol, appréciant enfin à sa juste valeur l'eau froide qui continue de couler le long de mon corps.

Tremblant encore, mon désir provisoirement comblé, je me dépêche hors de la douche, et me sèche rapidement après mettre rincé et avoir fermé le jet.

Merlin. J'aurais tant voulu que Draco soit avec moi. **((17))**

_**À SUIVREEEEUUUUHHHHHH...**_

**MOUAHAHAHAHA °--------------------------------------°... Alors avais-je raison de penser que certaines ou certains allaient sentir le feu de la colère grimper en eux contre moi, tant ils sont frustré ? Ou bien êtes-vous satisfaits de ce chapitre débile mdr ? **

Bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre ! Mais plus sérieusement j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

**Je sais, je sais, je suis une incorrigible sadique et une allumeuse de première. Je suis aussi une grande malade et tout ce que vous voudrez ajouter lol. **

Mais franchement ça me plait de tenir le lecteur en haleine. Vont-ils le faire, vont-ils pas le faire ? MDR !

**Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de ne pas avoir mis de Lemon. Parce qu'il y en a un même deux. Bah, j'admet quand même que je me suis avancée en vous promettant une GROSSE surprise lol... paske j'avais sincèrement pensé terminer la fic là et vous mettre un MEGA LEMON pour la fin. Mais, je me suis aperçu qu'il me fallait encore deux ou trois chap supplémentaires pour démêler tout ça. **

_Et puis franchement, je me suis attachée à cette fic et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la boucler tout de suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. _

Par contre je ne crois pas avoir mentis quand j'ai dit qu'il y allait avoir de l'action.

Il n'y a pas encore les réponses aux questions du chapitre précédent, mais je pense quand même avoir éclairer certains points obscurs de l'intrigue.

MAIS LA QUESTION IMPORTANTE EST : **_Voulez-vous que je continue ? Ou bien vous ais-je tellement déçu, frustré, énervé, bref vais-je recevoir le châtiment divin de devoir arrêter la fic ?_**

_A vous de me le dire, de commenter, de pester contre mon incompétence notoire, de me conseiller... et pour ça un seul et unique moyen : LES REVIEWS LOL **en revanche pour ceux et celles que le chapitre a choqué abstenez-vous de me faire tout commentaire, parce que je vous avais prévenu d'entrer de jeu. Sinon ce serais vraiment faire preuve de mauvaise foi. **_

**En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre, de me reviewer mais surtout de me lire et d'apprécier ce que j'écris. Il n'y a pas meilleure friandise au monde. **

KISSOUXXXX Hisokaren.

**COMS DE JUJU Lisez-les, ils sont délirants et pi... instructif je pense lol. **

**((1)) **: Oué. Oué. Cause toujours Dray... on te crois tous. --.--'''

**((2)) **: Juju : À quoi ça va lui servir ce sort ? ê.e...

KKK : Bah tu le sauras au prochain chap. °v°

**((3)) **: Et après il dit qu'il l'aime pas. Quelle blague. Tssk. --.-- L'a du caca dans les yeux ou quoi ?

**((4)) **: Bah, on dit que le danger est une sorte d'aphrodisiaque lol. Ça doit être vrai.

**((5)) **: NAN ! Tu crois ? MDR !

**((6)) **: Nan... Ô.o... Vont pas le faire là kan même ?

**((7)) **: Le miens aussi... - _bavebavebave_ -

**((8)) **: C'est pas un peu sado ça ê.e ?

**((9)) **: Si ça l'est --.--...

**((10)) **: KOUAAAA ! NON ! NON ! NON ! ET NON ! T'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Draaaacccoooooo baise-moi vite Harry !

**((11)) **: Juju : OUAIS ! è.é ! Rabat-joie, despote, tortionnaire, nazi !

Draco : Dis donc, c'est pas à moi kil faut s'en prendre è.é ! C'est à l'autre fanficeuse là ! J'y peux rien moi !

Juju : Kaaaaaaaaa !

KKK : °°° _K ki s'enfuit en courant_ °°°

**((12)) **: Juju : Justement ! Depuis JAMAIS ! Nan mais je rêve ! C'est koua ce Serpentard à la noix que tu nous as fait K ? è.é

KKK : _°°° vous êtes au numéro de K ki est abs pour le moment. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement voire jamais, surtout si vous vous appelez Juju_ °°°

**((13)) **: Oué ben,t'aurais pas été le seul --.-- ! Si une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas...

**((14)) **: Entièrement OKI avec toua mon chou. °v°

**((15)) **: Bah... ça va tant que c'est pour lui faire avouer son amour pour Harry...

**((16)) **: Juju : À mon avis c'est plutôt la fanficeuse qu'il faudrait allez voir --.-- ! Kaaaaa ? Kaaaa ?

KKK : °°° _K est parti pour une durée indéterminée à Tombouctou_°°°

**((17)) **: T'es pas le seul Harry chéri. Vraiment pas le seul. K, je te jure que quand je te chope je te tue !


	5. RAR

MDR ! Désolée ce n'est pas le cinquième chapitre mais tout simplement :

**Réponses aux reviews par l'interviewer inconnu**

**POUR CE QUI EST DU CHAP 5, IL ARRIVERA TRES VITE. PLUS VITE QUE VOUS NE LE PENSEZ LOL. **

**En attendant, pour tous les reviewer, voici vos réponses... réponses à certaines questions, qui peuvent vous donner certaines infos sur le prochain chap. Du moins je le pense lol. **

**Interviewer inconnu** : bonjour Hisokaren

**Hisokaren **: bonjour »

**Interviewer inconnu** : bien commençons. **Fullmetal **t'ordonne de continuer ta fic qu'enpenses-tu ? Es-tu vraiment sadique au point de décider d'arrêter ou souhaite assouvir son envie de lemon refouler?

**Hisokaren** : je réponds tout simplement "A vos ordre Cap'tain lol"

paske si j'arrête, je crois que je vais me recevoir trois tonne de menace de mort et je suis trop jeune pour mourir et pi j'aime trop vous frustrer pour m'arrêter là lol !sadik powwwaaaaa !

**interviewer inconnu **légèrement apeurée : très bien , très bien…**angelmalfoy** te demande si il ne serait pas possible de l'insérer histoire de tenir compagnie à Dray et Ryry , qu'en penses-tu, je ne leur suffirai donc plus? (moi qui me croyait irremplaçable uu)

**Hisokaren :** Et bien moi je voudrais la même chose qu'elle lol... mais pour ça faut demander aux deux zigotos lol ils m'appartiennent pas

**Interviewer inconnu :** à cause de toi, **momo13** à failli mourir pour cause de tension sexuelle trop élevée . tu ne t'en veux pas? ne devrait-tu pas te rouler par terre et offrir un très beau et hot lemon à tes lecteurs pour te faire pardonner?

**Hisokaren :** Et bien pour être honnête non je ne m'en veux pas du tout MDR au contraire je m'aimeeeuuuuhhh ! par contre... le LEMON est prévu et programmé mais je ne dis pas pour kan lol . c'est ce qui s'appelle poussé le bouchon très loin lol

**Interviewer inconnu** (qui en a marre d'écrire donc qui va simplifier par II) : tu as deux lectrice ( **marjho13 et Onarluca** ) qui ne sont pas avares de compliment et semblent idolâtrer le yaoï. ne risque-tu pas de prendre la grosse tête?

**Hisokaren** : Et bien... je suis déjà au paradis lol donc... non je ne penses pas avoir la grosse tête tout ce que je veux c'est kel aiment l'histoire sinon ça n'a plus aucun intérêt décrire

**II **(ouf) : rooh dommage j'avais déjà prévu tout le matos pour la faire dégonfler si besoin ai

M'enfin bref… tu as encore failli tuer une autre lectrice, **Zaika** (tiens je te connais toi ) par non-aboutissement de lemon , tu devras en écrire deux fois plus pour la peine!

**Hisokaren** : MDR ! je me suis foutu dans la merde je crois lol mais bon... tout dépendra de mon inspiration ... je crois que les frais d'hôpitaux sont en augmentation...

**II** : une autre de tes lectrices , **Inouko**, souhaiterai voir la fic continuer en deux ou trois chapitres avec du lemon partout partout (okay ça c'est moi qui l'ai rajouté " ). elle propose même que tu offres un joli dico Larousse à Dray chou n'est-elle pas pleines de bonnes intentions?

**Hisokaren** : C'est possible et c'est prévu ... en effet je la trouve pleine de bonne intention... mais j'opterais plus pour un truc du genre "Guide du kamasoutra lol"... ou dico version Harry Sexy

**Draco **: le guide du kamasoutra je n'en ai pas besoin voyons et puis le dico du Harry sexy je serai capable d'en écrire un ! non mais oh ! qui a osé testé Harry !

**Harry** : hein ? meuh nan personne ! je te promet mon chéri ! personne ma toucher ! bon okay II et KKK ont essayé mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir ! çç

**Draco** : Hisokaren ? II ?

**II**: mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi méchant? oo " passons donc, passons…

**Loryah ** dit que tu n'es qu'une fanficeuse qui souhaite frustrer ses lectrices (je suis d'accord è.é) . est-ce vrai? ou as-tu juste eu un gros manque d'affection Serpentarde ?

**Hisokaren** : Et bien OUI je l'avoue je suis en effet une fanficeuse qui adore frustrer ses lecteurs et lectrices et OUI je suis en manque d'affection Serpentarde... donc annonce à tous les intéressés lol

**II** : **Egwene Al' Vere** a remarqué que tu n'avait pas dévergondé Harry jusqu'au bout, ainsi demande-t-elle, comment aurait -tu pu dévergonder Harry plus que ça? question subsidiaire, avec quel objet? précisions de **II** ou fruit ou légume?

**Hisokaren** : Et bien... je fais assez confiance en mon esprit tordu pour avoir trouver le moyen de le dévergonder davantage. lol. Et pour ce qui est de l'objet... je répondrais tout simplement que dans une salle de bain bcp ont une forme conique (en tout cas dans la mienne hem V.V)... je dirais légume lol.

**II** : tsss.. perverse va ! enfin bref … une de tes autres lectrices, **Jialio**, éprouve un fort sentiment de compassion envers Draco (cher compatriote Serpentard) qui a du se déguiser en Gryffondor. est-ce le sentiment que tu voulais transmettre à tes lecteurs? ou est-ce juste une torture de plus pour Drakychou?

**Hisokaren** : Honnêtement, c'était encore une torture de plus pour Drakychou ... et je suis ravie que d'autre que moi éprouve de la compassion pour lui... même intérieurement le seul sentiment que j'éprouve pour Dray ce traduit par : HOT ! lol et puis je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre idée pour lui permettre d'entrer dans les tour des Gryffy

**II** : Et hop une autre menace de mort de **Bins et de ****Ishtar205** ( Niah niah je la tient et tu la torture) , d'après ce que j'ai remarqué c'est assez fréquent, comment vis-tu ce genre de pression? cela t'empêche-t-il de dormir la nuit?

**Hisokaren** : MDR ! Et bien, on peut dire que je suis masochiste dans l'âme ou tout simplement folle. Je le vis très bien et non, ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit. Pour tout avouer, ce qui m'empêche de dormir, c'est plutôt comment vais-je faire pour encore plus les frustrer lol.

**II** : Muahaha **miss black** est déçue de ne rien avoir de mieux? est-ce du à un laisser aller?

**Hisokaren** : Et bien non. Ce n'est pas du laisser aller . C'est juste un peu plus de réserve. Je n'oublie pas que certains de mes lecteurs sont mineurs.

**II** : (les mineurs cacher vous les noeil ) sinon tu as plusieurs lectrices qui adorent ta fic tu as intérêt à leur faire plaisir au prochain chapitre ! en tout cas merci beaucoup à **Celymoony**** , Vert emeraude, ****marion-moune**** , meeCKy , ****Lyra Parry****Anlidre**** , Léa Cerise, pour leur reviews **

**Sinon **au revoir kakakreme et fais nous plein de lemon

II se lève et par rejoindre ses bishis rien que pour elle

l'interviewer inconnu sera peut-être dévoilé a la fin du chapitre :p (_ndla : oui je le pense lol. D'ailleurs je la remercie pour sa review elle s'est oubliée lol._)

**_PS : POUR CEUX ET CELLEX QUI N'ONT PAS TROUVE LEUR PSEUDO_** : Et bien cela signifie tout simplement que je vais y répondre au début du chapitre prochain. Je m'en excuse mais **_II_**, n'a pas vu vos reviews lol, tout simplement parce que l'interview a été menée avant que je ne reçoive vos superbes reviews.


	6. Revélations !

**ZONE EROGENE**

_Auteuse_ : KKK

_Titre_ : Zone érogène

_Base_ : Harry Potter

_Genre_ : **Yaoï ; Rated : M NC-17** (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Statu _: **Contente que l'idée d'ajouter encore deux ou trois chapitres vous plaisent. **

_Couple _: c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

_Disclaimer _: Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

_Résumé _: Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

_Note_ :

HELLO mes poussins. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire c'est : **MERLIN** ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de RAR en si peu de temps.

Je suis ravie ! Je vois que vous attendiez avec impatience le chapitre 4.

J'ai également bien reçu toutes vos menaces de mort MDR ! J'en ris encore ! Manifestement, beaucoup se sont sentis _légèrement_ frustrés. **Voilà tout le pourquoi du comment ce chapitre a été un véritable délice à écrire**. Vous allez encore me tuer, mais **c'est encore loin d'être fini. **_Niarcniarcniarc._

**Mais merci de montrer autant d'enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur. Donc, un gros kissouxxxx de la part de (je vous cite) : **

**Hiso** « _Maudite perverse sadique, sadique, SADIQUE__ (#$?&?$?&&?&&$$) _», « _Méchanteuh !_ », « _Melle j'ai un don pour chauffer les gens et les laisser en plan_ », « _T'es pas une allumeuse, t'es une sadique _», « _La reine de la frustration _» **Karen**.

MDR ! Jamais eut autant de surnom délirant d'un seul coup ! Manque plus que _la Reine du SM_... MDR !

**Allez, réponses aux RAR qu'ils n'y avaient pas dans l'interview: **

Mais avant tout, je tiens à préciser que TOUT EST DE LA FAUTE à **II**, et que l'interview n'était absolument pas prévue au départ, c'est **II** qui m'en a donné l'idée lol, donc désolée de vous avoir fait une fausse joie lol : 

Je remercie **Mariannella **(_pour les deux reviews, mais tu sais à qui t'en prendre maintenant lol_), **Serpentis-draco** (_autre douche froide en vue_), **Sahada** (_que dire de plus à part merci de me lire_), **Lovely A** (_une recette que je ne suis pas prête de laisser tomber lol_), **CamDark **(_désolée pour ton clavier lol_), **Miss Black** (_tout est de la faute à II u.u_), **Wolfram Von Bielefelt **(_tout ce que tu veux mon chou lol_) **Angel Malfoy **(Draco à dit : _Veux et veux très fort_ et Harry : _Essaye encore lol_.) **Hannange** (_merci beaucoup_), **Celymoony** (_je ne te promets rien miss mais qui sait ? et puis tu sais, si j'ai dit ça à propos des mineurs c'est principalement, parce que moi je n'étais pas si précoce. Je veux dire, que pour moi tout ce qui est M, je ne m'y suis intéressée qu'après mes 18 ans. Donc mes avertissements ne sont pas mis pour rien, parce que j'ai des principes et je m'y tiens. Lol. _), **Lola** (_je n'en mérite pas tant, mais merci du fond du cœur_) et bien entendu **Emery** (_qui semble beaucoup apprécier II n'est-ce pas ? Narcissique on dirait lol_). Merci aussi à **Spirit w.w** ( _bah ce n'est pas grave du tout, tant que tu lis et que tu aimes_.) **Ishtar205** (_mdr ! j'y réfléchirais c'est promis lol. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tuer °v° paske sinon qui écrira la suite nyéhéhé...)_

Allez, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas pardonnez-moi.

Bref ! Un gros kissouxxxx toujours à ma béta-lectrice Juju que j'adore, mais qui exceptionnellement encore ne fera pas de coms.

BONNE LECTUREEUUUUHHHHH ...

**ZONE EROGENE : **

_**POV Draco : **_

J'ai la haine. J'ai vraiment, vraiment la haine. Je ne me comprend plus. Je ne me comprend pas.

Pourquoi n'ais-je pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ?

« _Toi tu es vraiment un couyon congénital ! Tu ne le sais donc pas encore ?_ »

Hein ? Qui a parlé ?

_« C'est moi abruti ! Ton cerveau. _»

Mon cerveau ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux lâcheur ?

« _Dis donc. Ne me parle pas comme ça c'est compris ! Je suis quand même un cerveau Malfoy. _»

Nan. Toi tu es un imposteur. Un véritable cerveau Malfoy ne se poserais pas autant de question et aurais agi en fonction de ses envies et de ses désirs.

« _Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait. _»

NON justement. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu te rend compte que tu avais un Potter ultra-sexy et tout frétillant devant toi et que tu n'as rien fait ?

« _C'est toi qui n'a rien fait nuance. _»

Va te faire foutre !

« _Ô mais j'aimerais bien. Le seul problème c'est que je fais un blocage mon chou. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma visite. _»

Je pige que dalle.

« _Tu ne pige que dalle depuis un bout d'temps, maintenant. Mais, il faut absolument que je t'ouvre les yeux, sinon jamais tu ne pourras avoir Harry. _»

Depuis quand tu appelles Potter par son prénom ?

« _Depuis, le jour où tu es tombé amoureux de lui. _»

Tu ne serais pas le cerveau de Pansy par hasard ?

« _Andouille !_»

Écoutes la méduse, je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter c'est clair ? Je ne serais jamais amoureux de lui. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? C'est un Gryffondor et je suis un Serpentard. C'est le survivant et je suis le fils d'un mangemort qui ne rêve que d'une chose, l'éviscérer. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, mon initiation pour être mangemort, se fera à la fin de l'année. Donc peux-tu me dire comment je pourrais tomber amoureux de Potter tout en sachant ce qu'il est et ce que je suis ?

« _Et bien. Au moins, si je ne fonctionne pas bien, au moins ta conscience est là. Je désespérais de la voir. _»

Je n'ai pas de conscience, juste une stupide cloche gélatineuse qui se prétend être mon cerveau. Et c'est d'autant plus malheureux à avouer que ça ne me profite pas.

« _Tu sais blondinet, je crois que si tu n'avais pas de conscience tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions. D'ailleurs, je pense même que sans elle, tu aurais pu baiser Harry comme tu le voulais. _»

Alors ma « conscience » est la raison de mon blocage c'est ça ?

« _Tu n'es pas si bête finalement._ »

Et bien donne-moi le moyen de l'envoyer en enfer cette saloperie de conscience !

« _Pas question. De toute façon c'est impossible. Il faut que tu arrives à l'accepter Dray. Sans ça, tu ne parviendras jamais à mettre Harry au fond de ton lit. _»

Je l'accepte. C'est bon là ? Je peux retourner baiser Potter ?

« _Abruti. Ta conscience fait partie de toi. Ce que je voulais dire par accepter, c'est : OUVRE TES PUTAINS DE YEUX ET AVOUE QUE TU ES RAIDE DINGUE D'HARRY ! BON SANG ! _»

Ouh ! Tu commences à me chauffer la gélatine. Alors écoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne le redirais pas :

JE.

« ...foy ! »

NE.

« ...foy ! »

SUIS.

« ...Foy ! »

PAS.

« ...FOY ! »

AMOUREUX.

« ...FOY ! »

DE.

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, mugi soudain une voix. »

ARRGGGHHH !

Bon sang. Je sursaute et je manque de me faire un torticolis en me retournant vivement. Et que vois-je ? Le visage de Pansy, rouge de colère.

« COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA A MOUA !»

« _Bon ben... moi j'te laisse mon chou. J'ai des trucs à faire. À plus ma puce. _»

J'y crois pas ! Quel lâcheur. C'est ça. Vas-y. Carapate-toi vite fait et j'espère que tu te vianderas en chemin.

Et merde ! Comme si ma journée n'avait pas été assez pourrie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je veux, éructe-t-elle les poings sur les hanches. Est-ce que tu es entrain de te foutre de ma gueule ? »

Elle est vraiment très irritée. Je me demande pour... Oh ! Merlin. J'avais complètement oublié. Je sais pourquoi elle a l'air si énervée maintenant. Ses joues sont rouges, elle frissonne un peu et ses lèvres sont gonflées parce que je suppose qu'elle a du se les mordre... Mon dieu. Ça a marché.

Je reprend soudain toute mon assurance et je lui fais un sourire éclatant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Pansy chérie. »

« Drake arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu ou je te jure que demain tu ne ressembleras plus à rien, menace-t-elle. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé un sort d'illusion ? »

Je prend mon air le plus maraud et je hausse les épaules.

« Oh ! Je vois... L'_Illusionnum_, c'est ça ? »

Mon sourire moqueur et ma pose provocatrice ne l'agace que plus mais elle sait que je m'amuse trop pour m'arrêter. Elle s'avoue donc vaincue et soupir profondément avant de commencer à faire les cent pas.

« Tu as voulu te venger n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça ! »

« Tu es très perspicace Pansy chérie, réponds-je. Mais je voulais surtout te prouver que je n'aimais pas Potter. Je voulais te faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un simple objet sexuel entre mais mains ! J'espère que tu es convaincue maintenant. »

Elle s'arrête et me fusille du regard, avant de s'approcher dangereusement et de se pencher vers moi.

« Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu m'as fait voir Drake, commence-t-elle furieuse. Je t'ai vu... je vous ai vu... Potter et toi dans l'escalier de la tour des Gryffondors ! Je t'ai vu le peloter, je t'ai vu le caresser, le toucher, le lécher, je... »

« Pansy mon ange, arrête tu m'excites, dis-je en riant. »

Là. Je crois bien avoir dit une bêtise. Elle se redresse d'un coup, une moue méprisante sur le visage et me frappe sur la tête. Son coup est net et précis et me fait quelque peu tituber. J'ai mal, mais je me garde bien de l'incendier. Pansy est beaucoup plus forte que moi et nous sommes trop proche pour que j'ai le temps de prendre ma baguette.

Donc, je me contente de couiner pitoyablement et de lui lancer un regard noir. Regard, qui malheureusement ne fait plus effet sur elle depuis bien longtemps.

« Drake, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Crois-tu vraiment que tout ce que j'ai vu à travers tes yeux a suffi à me faire changer d'avis ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué Drake ? »

Je tressaille. C'est la question que je me pose également. Mais...

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir. »

Heureusement pour moi, elle le prend comme une attaque personnelle. Elle aurait été trop heureuse de constater que je suis sincère.

« Menteur ! Tu refuses encore de voir la vérité en face n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne refuse rien du tout Pansy, parce que cette vérité n'existe pas, hurles-je. »

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, dit-elle en affichant un sourire vainqueur. »

Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois.

« Écoute Pansy. Maintenant ça suffit, dis-je d'un air menaçant. Tu arrêtes de me prendre le chou avec Potter c'est clair ! Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois : je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je le sois ? Hein ? Tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je souffre ? Potter et moi nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble ! Jamais il ne m'aimera alors le sujet est clos ! »

Moi, tout satisfait que je suis par ma répartie cinglante, je tourne les talons mais un rire tonitruant me coupe dans mon élan. Je fais volte face et je vois Pansy les mains sur le ventre, secouée par un bruyant fou rire. Je fronce les sourcils, vexé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Pansy, lance-je sèchement. »

Elle ne me répond pas, trop occupée à refouler une seconde vague de rire. Commençant sérieusement à m'énerver, j'amorce un geste vers ma baguette, mais c'est le moment qu'elle choisi pour s'arrêter et me fixer, ses joues rosies par le rire et ses yeux en larmes.

« Drake... Maintenant j'en suis sûre et certaine. J'avais raison. Tu es bel et bien amoureux de Potter. »

« PANSY JE... »

« Tu viens toi-même de me l'avouer Drake, coupe-t-elle toujours en souriant. »

Quoi ? Quand ais-je fais ça ? Qu'est-elle encore allé inventer pour que je lui avoue mes _soi-disant_ sentiments pour Potter ?

« C'est un piège, demandes-je suspicieux. »

« Voyons Drake chéri... je ne me le permettrais jamais, répond-t-elle avec un sourire trop innocent pour être crédible. »

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps Pansy ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me persécute de cette manière ? »

Son sourire s'efface laissant place à une étrange petite moue triste. Je connais ce visage... Elle va me dire quelque chose qui ne me plait pas ou alors qui lui tiens beaucoup à cœur. Pansy a une manière bien à elle de se dévoiler. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est triste, mais je vois tellement de joie dans ses yeux. Ça m'a toujours fasciné et un peu effrayé aussi. Parce que dans ces moments-là, ce qu'elle dit est aussi sincère et pure que l'eau d'une source. C'est comme si elle se mettait à nu, comme un ange.

« Drake, commence-t-elle en s'approchant, je ne fais ça que pour ton bien. Tu sais, au tout début j'avais pensé t'éloigner de Potter, mais après ce que je viens de voir et ce qui viens de se passer, je me dis qu'il est trop tard. »

Elle pose une main sur ma joue et moi je me fige. Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Sinon... mon cœur ne se défoncerait pas autant pour sortir de ma cage thoracique.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu n'as rien pu faire tout à l'heure ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu refuse obstinément d'admettre que tu aimes Harry ? Pourquoi je sais que tu es loin de le considérer comme un objet sexuel ? »

« Ça fait beaucoup de question, dis-je. »

Elle sourit.

« Il n'y a pourtant qu'une réponse Drake. »

« Je serais curieux de savoir laquelle ? »

« Tu as peur tout simplement...

Moi peur ? Pff. Les Malfoy n'ont pas peur. « _Tu veux bien te taire et l'écouter une seconde ?_ » Tiens. Tu es revenu toi ? « _Mais je ne suis jamais parti. Je suis toujours bien ancré dans ton crâne ma biche._» Va te... « _Ta gueule Malfoy et écoutes ! _»

Tu as peur de tes sentiments envers Harry...

« _Elle est intelligente. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ? _» Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas, abruti ! « _Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que ce qu'elle dit t'ébranle plus que tu ne veux le croire. _» Tu me fatigues. « _Niarc._ »

Tu as peur d'admettre que tu l'aimes parce que ce serait admettre en même temps ta faiblesse et surtout admettre qu'Harry ne puisse pas ressentir la même chose envers toi...

C'est faux ! « _C'est vrai ! _» C'est faux ! « _C'est vrai ! _» Tu m'énerves. « _Je sais, mais je m'en fou royalement tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sens ton cœur bondir dans ta poitrine mon vieux. Arrête de te battre contre lui, Draco. Arrête, c'est inutile. _»

Mais je... « _Draco, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure. Tu as peur qu'Harry ne t'aime pas. _»

Pour la première fois tu as peur que les rôles soient inversés, Drake. »

Non... je... non... je... « _C'est bon. T'as fini ? _» Je n'ai pas peur de ça. « _Draco, tu es un blondinet super canon mais un hôte vraiment stupide !_ » Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. « _Okay ! Je te laisse avec Pansy dans ce cas ! _» Nooonnnn ! Reste. « _Très bien, mais avoue enfin la vérité Draco. Dis-le ! _» Mais... « _Dis le ! _»

« Je... je suis amoureux de Potter, avoue-je en baissant les yeux. »

« _Paaarfait. Maintenant je peux vraiment me reposer en paix. _»

Mais... tu avais dit que...

« _Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, maintenant que tu connais tes véritables sentiments._ »

Espèce de sale fouine lâcheuse ! Tu avais promis de...

« Drake ! C'est merveilleux, hurle Pansy en me sautant au cou. »

Je cligne un peu des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, avant d'écarter Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux ? »

« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »

Et sans que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle me saute encore au cou, m'étreignant comme si j'allais m'envoler.

À ce moment, j'entend deux bruis distincts. Un bruit de métal qui tombe et un autre bruit de vêtement qui se froisse. Je sursaute, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, mais je ne vois rien. Probablement Peese me dis-je. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu. Sinon, ce serais vraiment la fin.

Pansy plonge sa tête dans mon cou et je la sens frissonner.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi Drake. »

« Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire Pansy. »

« Tu plaisantes, s'exclame-t-elle en délogeant son visage pour me regarder. Tu viens de m'avouer que tu es amoureux d'Harry. C'est ton premier amour Drake ! C'est fantastique. »

J'essaye de sourire et de me joindre à son enthousiasme, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose de plus douloureux que l'amour serre mon cœur. Quelque que chose que je redoutais, et que je redoute encore. Quelque chose qui voilait mes sentiments.

« Pas tant que ça. Harry ne m'aime pas. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »

« Tu as peur d'être le dindon de la farce ? »

« C'est ironique n'est-ce pas, dis-je en riant nerveusement. Moi Draco Malfoy le tombeur de Poudlard, celui qui se sert des autres comme des objets et qui les jettent ensuite sans aucun remords est entrain de récolter ce qu'il a semé. Il est amoureux de la seule personne qui brisera à jamais son cœur, en le manipulant comme il a lui-même manipulé tant de cœur auparavant. »

« Draco, murmure Pansy tristement. Ne dis pas ça. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais... mais je suis certaine que Potter éprouve la même chose que toi ! »

Je hausse une sourcil.

« Vraiment, demandes-je incrédule. »

Elle me fait un sourire coquin chargé de sous-entendu.

« Tu as déjà oublié l'Illusionnum ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant furieusement, je pense sincèrement que Potter a apprécié ton petit traitement. »

Je souris.

« Qui n'apprécierait pas ? »

« Drake, je suis sérieuse, me réprimande-t-elle. »

« Mais moi aussi. Et c'est justement ce qui me fait le plus mal. Potter ne voit en moi qu'un corps à prendre, mais je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. J'ai fait exactement la même chose. »

« Mais... »

Je la coupe en levant une main.

« Écoute Pansy. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, d'accord ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer un peu, maintenant que tu m'as percé à jour. »

Elle soupire un peu frustrée de laisser la conversation là, mais elle acquiesce tout de même et nous rejoignons notre salle commune.

Bon sang ! Je suis amoureux de Petit Potty. Qui l'eut cru ?

_**POV Harry : **_

_« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »_

Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ! Comment ?

_« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »_

Putain ! Et cette phrase qui ne me quitte pas ! En fait... en fait Malfoy n'est qu'un profiteur. OUI ! Une saloperie de profiteur !

Il se sert de moi depuis le début.

Moi qui pensait que mon plan avais fonctionné et bien je me suis rétamé en beauté. Moi, qui pensais qu'en allant le voir pour lui expliquer ce que je ressens pour lui, j'aurais pu nous sauver tous les deux.

Nous sauver de vivre dans l'ignorance de nos sentiments. Je voulais lui dire. Après, ma petite séance de sport sous la douche, je me suis senti tellement bien.

Au début je n'avais pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne savais qu'une chose : je ne voulais pas que Malfoy me laisse. Je le voulais tout entier, son corps, son âme... son cœur.

Je pensais qu'il tenait un peu à moi. Je pensais que parce qu'il ne m'avait pas pris de force dans l'escalier, cela signifiait qu'il avait un peu d'estime pour moi, du respect... de l'amour.

Mais je me suis lourdement mépris.

Oui. Malfoy n'éprouveras jamais rien d'autre à mon égard que de la haine et du dégoût. Tout au plus de l'attirance physique, mais comme tout le monde il n'en veut qu'à mon putain de cul ! Quand je penses qu'au tout début, je fantasmais sur lui, en clamant haut et fort que Malfoy étant Malfoy rien d'autre chez lui ne m'intéressait mis à part sa croupe.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Me voilà bien maintenant ! Je suis amoureux d'un salopard de Serpentard qui ne veut qu'une chose me baiser comme la pute que je ne suis pas avant de me jeter aux orties et de se marier avec celle qu'il aime vraiment.

Pansy Parkinson.

_« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »_

Comme je peux la haïr cette fille. Elle m'a pris Draco. Elle me l'a volé. Et jamais plus... putain !

Voilà que je pleure maintenant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi verser des larmes pour un connard fini qui n'éprouvera jamais rien de plus pour moi que du désir ? Rien que du désir. Jamais d'amour. Jamais...

Bon. Il me reste environ une heure avant le prochain cours et heureusement pour moi le dernier de la journée. J'ai encore le temps d'aller me calmer tranquillement à l'air libre. Oui. Il faut que je me calme et je sorte d'ici, sinon je crois bien que je vais faire un malheur !

_**POV Draco : **_

« Blaiiiiiiiisssseeeeee fous-moi la paix ! »

« Mais enfin Drake il faut que je te parle, insiste-t-il. »

Je viens à peine de me débarrasser de Pansy, qu'il faut que le sort mette Blaise sur mon chemin. Je n'arriverais jamais à me reposer. J'en ai marre ! Dire que je n'ai plus qu'une heure avant le prochain et dernier cours. Heureusement.

Mais je voulais quand même prendre une douche, et pieuter un peu avant de me rendre en métamorphose. Mais, manifestement, je ne serais tranquille qu'après avoir écouté Blaise. Bon. Allez, encore un peu de courage Draco. Et tu verras, tu pourras enfin dormir un peu.

Je pousse un long soupir exaspéré, avant de princièrement m'allonger sur mon lit. Bah, je suis fatigué, mais quand même pas au point de me laisser aller.

« Je t'écoute Blaise qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

Il me fait un immense sourire avant de me rejoindre sur mon lit et de confortablement s'installer.

« Je sais que tu as lancé un sort d'illusion à Pansy, me lance-t-il de but en blanc. »

Je me trémousse un peu, légèrement embarrassé.

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Oui, glousse-t-il. »

« Très bien et alors ? »

Il se penche un peu, posant ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers Drake, souffle-t-il. C'est excitant. »

Je fronce les sourcils et le repousse un peu brusquement. Non, pas que ça me dérange vraiment qu'il fasse ça, c'était assez habituel maintenant. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous. Mais, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer.

« Blaise, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, tranches-je sèchement. »

Il a l'air un peu démonté au début et esquisse une petite moue qui laisse rapidement place à un sourire. Il est incroyable ce mec.

« Okay, Drake. Mais... je peux savoir pourquoi tu as lancé ce sort à Pansy ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Drake, je suis censé être ton meilleur ami, me reproche-t-il un peu vexé. »

« Écoutes Blaise, je suis vraiment fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer un peu avant le prochain cours c'est compris ? Je sais que d'ordinaire je te dis tout, mais là tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Peut-être plus tard. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu avais à me dire ou sinon fiche moi la paix ! »

Blaise soupir d'un air las, mais ce lève avant de rejoindre son lit et de s'affaler dessus.

« Le cours de métamorphose est annulé, me lance-t-il de son pieux. Mac Gocaca est légèrement indisposée paraît-il. Et Rogue te cherche ! »

Je souris soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle. Pas de cous de métamorphose donc repos assuré. Quel bonheur. Et puis, comme ça.. je ne serais pas obligé de revoir Harry tout de suite. Je n'en ai pas encore la force, ni le courage. Je pense qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

C'est mon premier amour quand même. Mon premier amour... qui bien entendu, arrive avec tout son lot de problème. Mon père qui le déteste, mon initiation de mangemort, son titre de _Survivant._.. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc !

Enfin bon, pour le moment j'ai encore un autre problème sur les bras.

« Pourquoi Rogue me cherche-t-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il est venu ici, et m'a demandé si je t'avais vu. Je lui ai répondu que non puis il est parti calmement. En revanche, le plus étrange c'est que je l'ai recroisé dans le couloir, mais cette fois il avait vraiment l'air en rogne. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Yop ! Il est passé près de moi comme une fusée, mais je l'ai entendu pester contre Potter et toi. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, mais il avait l'air vraiment très en colère. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir Drake. »

Non moi je pense surtout que je devrais aller me cacher oui. Bah, non je suis pas un trouillard, je suis juste prévoyant c'est tout. Et puis franchement, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu faire ? Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Bon, c'est évident, Rogue ne le porte pas dans son cœur, mais tout de même...

Je n'ai pas fais une seule bêtise (enfin... qui puisse mettre Rogue à ce point en colère) depuis ce matin.

Bon, je vais y réfléchir sous ma douche. Une très longue douche même. Puisque nous n'avons plus cours de toute la journée.

« Très bien, dis-je en me levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain, j'irais le voir après mon bain. »

« Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie, demande Blaise en riant. »

« Va te faire foutre Zabini, éructes-je non sans sourire. »

_**POV Harry : **_

Haaa ! Rien ne vaut l'air vivifiant du lac. Assis sous mon arbre fétiche, avec un sort de répulsion contre tous ceux et celles qui ne viendraient me déranger que pour me draguer ou plus si affinité.

C'est toujours là que je me rend quand je me sens mal. Et là... je peux dire que je me sens vraiment très mal.

Mon cœur est meurtris et mon amour-propre aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'un connard fini. Franchement, je me le demande.

_« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »_

Bon sang. J'en ai assez. Je le hais. Je te hais vraiment Draco Malfoy. Tu t'es joué de moi. Remarque. C'est peut-être moi qui me suis trop rapidement des illusions. C'est vrai quoi, il n'a jamais rien dit qui puisse me permettre de penser qu'il m'aime. Il a juste joué un rôle. Il a fait semblant depuis le début... oui. Il a fait en sorte de me faire croire qu'il tenait à moi, uniquement pour sauver son honneur. Il s'amuse à mettre sa victime en confiance avant de cruellement se servir d'elle.

Et moi. Bête comme je suis. Je suis tombé dans son piège, tête la première.

Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre petit minable.

« Harrrrryyyyyyyyyyy ! me surprend soudain une voix.»

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Mione qui m'appelle. Ron est probablement avec elle, je sens son parfum. Je ne répond pas et je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

Mais, c'est mal connaître mes amis. J'entend des pas se rapprocher, puis une main se pose sur mon épaule, avant que son propriétaire ne se laisse lourdement tomber à côté de moi. Je vois Mione, s'assoire en tailleurs face à moi. Son regard est étrangement triste... ou furieux. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? »

Elle soupire d'un air las puis croise les bras, comme une petite fille qu'on viendrait de priver de sucrerie. Je trouve ça mignon, et malgré la peine qui inonde mon cœur, je souris.

« Le cours de métamorphose est annulé, bougonne-t-elle au bout d'un moment. »

J'arrondis les yeux de bonheur, n'osant y croire. Néanmoins, si c'est Mione qui le dit ça ne peut être que vrai. Mon sourire s'élargi davantage et j'entend Ron glousser à ma gauche.

« Ron, gronde-t-elle. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je m'y étais dûment préparé tu sais ! »

« Rolala... ricane le rouquin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde Mione. Cet examen nous le passerons tôt ou tard, donc relaaaaax et profite de notre demi-journée de libre ma puce. »

Les derniers mots font rougir mon amie, et sa moue boudeuse se transforme comme par magie en un petit sourire gêné. Depuis, quand rougit-elle comme ça ? Et depuis quand Ron l'appelle-t-il « ma puce » ? Oulà ! J'ai du manquer un épisode moi.

Je fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête vers mon meilleur ami. Il fixe un instant mon regard, avant lui aussi de rougir.

« Ry... Je te préférais avec tes lunettes, me dit-il. Tu étais moins effrayant quand tu me regardais méchamment. »

C'est vrai. Depuis, que je me suis fait mordre par cette plante, je ne porte pratiquement plus mes lunettes. Pratiquement plus, parce que bon, j'ai toujours le réflexe de les poser sur mon nez dès que je me lève le matin, bien que ce ne soit plus nécessaire. Ma vue s'est considérablement améliorée depuis. Mais, là après ma douche, je suis sorti si précipitamment de ma chambre, que j'avais oublié de les mettre. J'avais tellement hâte de dire à Malfoy ce que je ressentais pour lui... Oh ! Non. Pas de mauvais souvenirs. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes amis. Malheureusement, pour moi, si Ron n'est pas très observateur, Hermione l'est.

« Harry, dit-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, réponds-je. »

« Harry, tu mens très mal, insiste-t-elle. »

« Écoute Mione, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui se passe entre vous deux. »

Elle tressaille, mais l'air concentré qu'elle affiche ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la suite.

« Très bien, accepte-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je te dis ce qui se passe, mais en échange tu devras nous dire ce que tu as, d'accord ? »

Et voilà. Je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Mais bon. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que je me confie à mes deux meilleurs amis. Donc, j'acquiesce.

« Alors ? »

« Et bien... Ron et moi, sortons ensemble, avoue-t-elle en rosissant. »

Je sursaute, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Ron, qui rougit et se tasse d'un coup. Comme s'il allait disparaître en faisant ça.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Et bien... ça ne va faire qu'un jour Ry, me répond-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Je... je le lui ai demandé hier. »

« Tu sais Harry, nous voulions vraiment te le dire plus tôt, mais il faut dire que depuis un moment, c'est difficile de te parler seul à seul. Tous Poudlard te court après, et certains même ce sont découverts une tendance homosexuelle, donc... je veux dire. Ce n' étais pas vraiment simple de t'aborder pour parler tranquillement. »

Je soupire lacement, en souriant.

« Félicitation. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, je suis content pour vous. »

« Merci, me répondent-ils en chœur. »

Je comprends parfaitement ce que Mione a voulu dire. C'est vrai, que depuis que cette foutue plante m'a marqué à l'épaule, ma vie est devenu soudainement encore plus compliquée qu'avant. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de truc. Bon. Okay, j'avoue que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si j'avais écouté en cours au lieu de saliver sur l'attrayant postérieur d'un blondinet que je ne nommerais pas, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Je n'aurais qu'à me préoccuper de Voldy, des mangemorts et non pas de toute une horde de poudlardiens en chaleur. Je me souviens de ce que le Professeur Lupin m'avait dit en troisième année : « Votre père avait un certain don pour les ennuis, qu'il a semble-t-il légué à son garçon. »

Que dois-je dire ? Merci papa. C'est vraiment sympa.

Bref. En plus de mes fans en surnombres, je me retrouve avec le cœur en miette à cause d'un salopard.

« Harry ? »

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Je re-soupir lacement, me préparant à tout leur avouer.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comme aborder le sujet. C'est assez sensible... »

Hermione fronce un peu les sourcils, mais m'encourage à continuer. Je lui fais un petit sourire confiant et je me lance dans les explications. Quelques minutes après, Hermione croise les bras avec son éternel air sérieux, tandis que Ron contient difficilement un éclat de rire.

Je me tourne vers lui, légèrement pour ne pas dire _très_ vexé, mais surtout blessé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Ron, dis-je sèchement. »

Et comme si je lui avais lancé un Rictusimpra, il se tord de rire en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. Mais, sa folie est vite calmée par un cailloux qui comme par magie a atterri en plein milieu de son front. Le rire s'étrangle un peu dans sa gorge alors qu'il se relève une main sur son front.

« Aïe ! Mione, ça fait mal ! »

« Arrête de rire Ron, gronde-t-elle. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Harry est très malheureux. »

Haaa ! vous ais-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais Mione. C'est vraiment une chouette nana. Peut-être que je pourrais provisoirement la mettre hors liste noir. Et, puis j'ai déjà fait l'expérience du tir aux cailloux d'Hermione. Ça fait vraiment très mal.

Ron a le bon réflexe de rougir un peu, et s'excuse. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi il est parti d'un tel fou rire. Je veux dire, il déteste Malfoy et au lieu de proférer des menaces de mort à tout va en gesticulant comme un malade, il a rit. Je viens quand même de leur avouer, que Draco et moi avons couché ensemble et que je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui.

« Ron, pourquoi as-tu ris ? Ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre. »

Il se racle un peu la gorge en arrondissant les yeux avant de les fixer sur Mione comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Sa petite amie l'a parfaitement compris et se lance dans son récit.

« Et bien, Harry, nous savions déjà que tu avais couché avec Malfoy, dit-elle calmement. »

Je sursaute les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« QUOI ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas, dit Ron. Laisse Mione t'expliquer. »

« La jour où tu t'es fait mordre, Dumbledore et nous, étions allés te préparer une nouvelle garde-robe, pour t'éviter quelques désagréments. Tu t'en souviens ? »

J'acquiesce, mais je ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir. Elle le devine et s'empresse de me conter la suite.

« Et bien, nous n'étions pas tout à fait certains de nous, alors nous somme revenu à l'infirmerie demander de l'aide à Pomfresh et au Professeur Chourave, qui semblaient toutes les deux bien connaître les effets de la plante, donc par conséquent être d'une meilleure aide pour te choisir les vêtements adéquats. »

« Vous... vous êtes revenus à l'infirmerie, bredouilles-je mortifié. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, se dépêche de me rassurer Hermione. Il n'y a que Ron et moi, qui... hem, avons vu la scène. »

Là, je manque de m'étouffer. Hermione et Ron m'ont vu me faire sauvagement baiser par Malfoy. Par Merlin tout puissant ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus bas que terre.

Je baisse précipitamment les yeux, les joues en feu.

« Com.. comment ? »

« Et bien, reprend Mione, quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai vu Malfoy entré dans l'infirmerie. Pensant, qu'il allait encore une fois t'ennuyer j'ai demandé à Ron de me suivre, et je me suis excusée auprès des Professeurs prétextant les rejoindre dès que j'aurais récupérer quelque chose que j'avais soi-disant oublié dans l'infirmerie. Et puis... j'ai fait sauter le sort que Malfoy avait placé sur la porte et quand nous sommes entrés, nous t'avons vu... enfin. Tu connais la suite je suppose. »

Rouge de honte je tombe à la renverse sur l'herbe fraîche, les bras écartés, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je suis mort. Non. Je veux mourir. Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne sais pas où je puise la force de parler.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir arrêté ? »

« Et bien... j'ai mis un moment à faire sauter le sort, répond Mione. Et quand nous sommes entrés, vous veniez de... finir. Ron a failli se précipiter sur Malfoy pour le tuer, mais je l'en ai empêché parce que j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a bouleversée. Comme tu le sais, j'ai récemment appris à lire sur les lèvres... et quand tu t'es allongé sur le lit, j'ai vu tes lèvres bouger... et tu as dit : Je t'aime Draco. »

Je n'y crois pas. Alors, je suis amoureux de lui depuis le premier jour. Depuis, cette fameuse après-midi dans l'infirmerie. Mes yeux s'inondent de larmes, et trop choqué par cette déclaration, je les laisse librement couler sur mes joues rouges d'émotions.

Je sens la main de Ron, se poser sur mon visage et doucement, comme une caresse essuyer mes pleurs.

« Tu sais Ry, me dit-il alors que je me laisse faire, j'ai vraiment failli trucider Malfoy ce jour-là. Mais Mione m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais assassiner ton premier amours, Malfoy ou pas. Quand il est parti, nous sommes entrés et t'avons rejoint. Il t'avait recouvert, lancer un sort de nettoyage et tu dormais comme un bienheureux. Alors, j'ai compris que tu l'aimais vraiment, mais j'en ai eu la confirmation quand tu as murmuré « Je t'aime Draco » dans ton sommeil. C'est un peu comme ça que j'ai trouvé le courage de tout avouer à Mione et de lui dire combien je l'aime. »

Je ferme les yeux, abattu par la tristesse et étrangement, par le soulagement.

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Et bien, reprend Mione. Nous avons rejoint Dumbledore et c'est là que Ron a eu l'idée de t'aider. Il voulait que Malfoy puisse te rendre heureux et il voulait qu'inconsciemment tu puisse le séduire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi nous avons choisi cette garde-robe Harry. Des pulls aguichants, des pantalons en cuirs, etc... »

Je me relève vivement, sur le coup de la surprise et je fixe Ron. Il rougit en se grattant la tête.

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez habillé de cette manière, éructes-je furieux. »

« Oui, avoue honteusement Ron. Mais à ce moment, s'empresses-t-il de préciser, je ne savais pas que ça allait aussi faire effet sur tous les autres élèves ! »

J'ai bien envie de le frapper. Mais, son regard est tellement suppliant, et l'intonation de sa voix si sincère que je me calme. De toute façon le mal est fait. Et maintenant, que je sais ce que ressens vraiment Malfoy à mon égard je pourrais m'habiller en jeans. Parce que je dois vous l'avouer, ça me plaisait qu'il puisse me trouver attirant, vêtu comme ça. Enfin...

« Tout ce que vous avez fait est inutile, maintenant, dis-je doucement. Vous le savez. »

« Oui, grommelle Ron. Et dire que j'avais pensé qu'il puisse te rendre heureux ! En fait il s'est servi de toi ! Quelle sale fouine ! »

« Et pourrais-je savoir qui vous traitez de fouine Monsieur Weasley, nous surprend soudain une voix cadavérique. »

Nous sursautons alors que le directeur de la maison des Serpentard s'approche de nous, le visage livide et les yeux pétillants de colère.

« Je... euh... je... bégaie Ron. »

« 10 points en moins pour insultes Weasley, tranche Rogue. »

C'est révoltant. Ce prof est vraiment un salopard ! Mes amis et moi bouillons littéralement de rage et de frustration, mais Rogue nous refroidi bien vite :

« Monsieur Potter, je vous cherchais, me dit-il. Veuillez me suivre. »

Je tressaille ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, mais je me lève tout de même. J'ai bien envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais je ne tiens pas à diminuer davantage le nombre de points de notre maison. Nous avons déjà perdu 40 points ce matin à cause de mon effronterie.

Mimione et Ron me lancent un regard compatissant, ce doutant que ce ne sera certainement pas une partie de plaisir, et je leur renvoie un petit sourire, que je perd bien vite quand Rogue me rappel à l'ordre.

« Dépêchez-vous Potter, intime-t-il durement. Je n'ais pas que ça à faire ! »

Mais va te faire foutre !

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut me vouloir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(**ndla** : Normalement c'est la fin du chapitre 5... et j'ai vraiment failli arrêter là, histoire de vous en faire baver encore un peu, mais j'ai été tellement ravie de vos reviews que, je me suis dit... aller pourquoi pas leur révéler un bout encore du chapitre 6. Mais attention... me connaissant je sais mener le suspense jusqu'au bout et donc, je ne vous offre qu'un œuf pour vous faire envier le bœuf. Niarcniarcniarc...)_

_**POV Harry : **_

Nous arrivons dans les cachots où Rogue me conduit dans une salle de classe vide. Il me fait entrer le premier, puis ferme la porte derrière lui.

Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas conduit jusqu'à son bureau. Mais, je suppose que je le saurais très bientôt.

Alors qu'il a rejoint le bureau, je m'assied face à lui, et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

« Que vouliez-vous Professeur, demandes-je troublé par le silence qui s'est installé. »

Il me regarde d'un drôle de manière et la petite lueur que j'aperçois au fond de ses prunelles noires, ne me dit rien qui vaille. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le regard ébène de Rogue pouvait être pénétrant... j'en frissonne et je me sens confondu plus que je ne le devrais être.

« En premier lieu, je voulais vous parlez de la potion Potter, répond-t-il. Elle sera prête plus tôt que prévue et vous pourrez la prendre d'ici deux jours. »

« Vraiment, m'exclames-je soulagé. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout Potter. Calmez votre joie. »

Le ton de sa voix est contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, doux et calme. C'est d'autant plus dangereux.

« Et que voulez-vous de plus ? »

« Vous aider Potter, dit-il. »

Pour le coup je suis sur le cul. Je me lève brusquement en reculant, le plus loin du bureau les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir de cette manière, lance Rogue visiblement amusé par ma réaction. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et mon comportement est déviant, mais si vous me laissez le temps de m'expliquer je suis certain que vous comprendrez. »

Méfiant, je continue de reculer jusqu'à ce que sois acculé contre une table, ce qui le fait sourire. Ouh ! Que je n'aimes pas ce sourire carnassier. Pourtant, mes lèvres commencent à bouger toute seule, poussées par la curiosité.

« Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que qui vous fait dire que j'ai besoin de votre aide ? »

« Je sais que vous étiez dans le couloir tout à l'heure Potter. Je vous ai vu... et je sais que vous avez entendu la conversation entre Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Malfoy. »

Je sursaute.

« Et alors ? »

« Vu la manière dont vous êtes parti en trombe vous ne semblez pas partager les sentiments de Monsieur Malfoy. »

_« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Évidemment, comment pourrais-je aimer Pansy, lances-je avant de rougir violemment. »

Si je n'étais pas autant surpris, je trouverais la situation risible. Non, mais franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour Rogue puisse me parler d'amour... Si j'avais su.

Il a l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire. Comme si tout le monde pouvait aimer Pansy. Pff. Ses Serpentards on vraiment de drôles de goûts. Puis, il se lève et s'approche de moi.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu de la conversation au juste Potter ? »

« _« Tu viens de me le dire Drake. Oh ! Mon amour tu viens de me l'avouer. Tu me l'as dit ! Tu as enfin accepter tes sentiments mon chou ! »_ Voilà ce que j'ai entendu Professeur. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu besoin d'en entendre plus. »

Et là. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, il éclate de rire. J'en ai marre. Pourquoi rient-ils tous de mes problèmes de cœur. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

« Potter vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, me lance Rogue. »

« J'aime quand vous êtes aimable, répliques-je cynique. »

Je m'attend à ce qu'il me retire des points, mais à ma grande surprise il m'offre un sourire encore plus éclatant.

« Finalement, ce sera beaucoup plus facile que prévu, murmure-t-il. »

Puis soudain, son pas se fait plus rapide et il me saisit fermement par les épaules. Surpris, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir malgré tout. Son sourire s'élargit et il resserre encore plus sa poigne, m'obligeant à me contorsionner.

Je tente en vain de le repousser, mais le plaisir qui m'inonde soudain est insoutenable et brouille totalement mon esprit, m'ôtant toute force et toute volonté de résister. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. J'aime et je ne peux rien y faire, sauf le supplier.

« Prof... aaah... Prof... seur Rog... aaahhrêtez... oh ! »

« Je ne fais cela que pour vous aider Monsieur Potter, car je sais que vous ne donneriez fois à aucun de mes propos si je vous disais la vérité. Rien ne vaut la pratique, dit-il en raffermissant encore sa poigne jusqu'à meurtrir de plaisir mes épaules. »

Je me mord la lèvre, rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Mon dieu que c'est bon. Soudain, je sens mes pieds quitter le sol et mes fesses se poser sur la table. Mes cuisses s'écartent d'elles-mêmes laissant le passage à Rogue, qui ne se fait pas prier pour y entrer. Merlin, je suis horrifié par mes propres désirs.

Je sens le bassin de mon professeur se coller à mon entrejambe et je l'entend rire.

« Vous êtes rapide Potter... dit-il suavement. »

Je gémis au son de sa voix et au mouvement sensuels de ses mains sur mes épaules. Bon sang. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Rogue allait m'exciter, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Un coup de rein et je sens mon sexe se durcir davantage. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis chaud là. J'ai vraiment envie de le baiser mais je ne peux pas. Rogue est mon professeur.

Puis, je sens deux lèvres humides se poser sur mon épaule gauche et la lécher avec avidité. Je gémis plus fort, appréciant cette langue provocatrice, mais je suis terrifié. Je sens le désir s'accentuer et ma tête commence à tourner dangereusement. Le plaisir mêlé à la peur ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage. Et je me sens vraiment mal... tout en haletant de bien être.

_Mon dieu ! Rogue va me violer_, penses-je mortifié.

Puisant dans le peu de force qui me reste, je pousse alors un cri étranglé et complètement terrorisé :

« NON ! PAS CA ! »

C'est alors, que j'entends la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas et une voix courroucés mugir :

« SEVERUS ARRÊTES ! »

_Malfoy_, fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant que je ne perde connaissance.

_**À SUIVRRREEEEUUUUHHHHH...**_

**MOUAHAHAHA °v°... alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **

Je suis persuadée que beaucoup doivent se sentir frustré de ne pas avoir eut de **_LEMON_** lol, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... il sera là, **_dans le prochain chapitre_**.

_C'est juste que je suis une très méchante fille.. ceux qui ont lu l'interview me comprennent et me connaissent maintenant. MDR ! _

**Mais bon... je continue ou pas ? Meuh bien sur lol °v° à moins que vous en ayez marre que je m'amuse avec vos petits nerfs sensibles lol. **

Nan, sérieusement, **ce chapitre était long et très important**. Parce que beaucoup de chose y sont expliquées et j'espère que vous avez tous compris maintenant, _pourquoi Draco à lancer un Illusionnum_, _pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer la vérité_, _pourquoi Harry avait concocté ce plant_, _pourquoi il n'a pas fonctionné_ et _surtout pourquoi il était habillé comme ça_ lol.

**Bon, pour me faire part de vos impressions, vos menaces de mort, vos insultes paske je ne suis qu'une odieuse sadique et tout ce qui va avec, vous connaissez le moyen n'est-ce pas ? REVIEWS ...**

Allez Kissouxxxx Hisokaren

**_PS :_** Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Mais je mettrais certainement un épilogue... bien qu'il n'y ai pas eut de prologue lol. Et surtout, il n'arriveras pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Désolée, mais j'ai du boulot lol. Et oui, la fac ça prend du temps.

_Ah ! Oui. Une dernière précision. Je ne me suis pas relue lol, je n'en ai pas eut le courage. Donc si vous trouvez des fautes quelconques de syntaxe ou de conjugaisons ou même de frappe soyez gentils de m'en faire part, pour que le prochain chapitre soit plus agréable à lire. _


	7. ENFIN ! C'pas trop tôt !

**ZONE EROGENE**

_Auteuse_ : KKK ou Ka ou Hisokaren (comme vous voulez n.n...)

_Titre_ : Zone érogène

_Base_ : Harry Potter

_Genre_ : **Yaoï ; Rated : M NC-17** (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Statu _: **Dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) un peu court ma foi n.n...**

_Couple _: c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

_Disclaimer _: Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

_Résumé _: Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

_Note_ :

_BAH ! JE SAIS ! C'est vrai, ce chapitre ne devais pas arriver avant longtemps mdr ! Mais... j'ai réussi à m'avancer dans mon boulot et je peux vous dire que je m'y suis donnée à FOND ! Et puis... vu que la linguistique c'est pas mon trip... hem, j'ai trouvé autre chose de plus intéressant à faire. Niarc. VIVE LES PORTABLES EN AMPHI ! Et puis, surtout, j'ai deux autres fics à terminer, donc plus vite je finis celle-ci, plus vite je me remettrais aux autres fics ! **Ishtar** ma puce, j'ai hâte de commencer notre partenariat, même si tu devras patienter encore lol. J'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis. _

_**Je me répète mais merci à tous et toutes. Si mes lecteurs sont contents alors je suis contente. Manifestement, certains d'entre vous on beaucoup apprécier la scène avec Rogue et regrettent qu'il n'ai pas été plus loin, on voit les fanatiques du couple SSHP lol. Et d'autre, en revanche n'ont pas aimé. Je les comprends parfaitement. Moi-même préférant le voir entre les bras de Sirius, lol. Mais Rogue est un perso que j'adore, donc merci à ceux qui on aimé et pardon à ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié. Je me sens légèrement mitigée pas vous ? n.n. **_

Mes aïeux ! Je m'étonne toujours autant du nombres de vos reviews n.n...

_Aller sans plus attendre réponses aux RAR : _

**Loryah **: Promis aucun mal ne sera fait à Snapichou.

**Milii **: J'aime tes phrases hyper constructives.

**Onarluca **: Tu aimeras certainement ce chapitre également. Lol.

**Erwinn **: Ce chapitre aussi promet d'être intéressant.

**Mariannella **: MDR ! J'adore vraiment tes reviews... sadique ? hunhun... kel prof tu fais quand même.

**Hana Uchiwa **: Torture psychologique lol. Ce n'est pas cruel c'est jouissif... oué bon, ça dépend de quel côté de la barrière on est aussi. MDR !

**Samaraxx **: MDR ! Tu n'est pas la seule à avoir eu la trouille, mais tu as raison Harry est con ! Tu as entendu Ry ? Tu es con ! (Harry : Mmmhpfffnnn...) Euh... °.° hem, Je suppose qu'il se prépare pour la scène à venir... n.n'''

**Egwene Al'Vere **: YES ma puce ! Tu as tout compris, je me demande même si tu as besoin de lire la suite lol.

**Lyly **: J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite... moui, je pense lol.

**Tama **: C'était fait exprès (je suis monstrueuse lol) Tu as raison pour Rogue... De toute façon Dray n'a pas vraiment le choix, qui oserait désobéir à Rogue ? (Harry : Moua pourquoi ?) (HK : Non mais toi t'es maso, c'est pas pareil n.n...)

**Zaika **: Et fière de l'être MDR ! n.n...

**Jialio **: En fait, ma fic est au présent, et ça me fait un peu bizarre de mettre les « je » à l'imparfait. Mais je vais aller vérifier. Merci.

**Vert emeraude **: Toi non plus ma louloute. Tu as parfaitement compris où Sev voulait en venir.

**Marion-moune **: Merci.

**Celymoony** : Mah ! Je me rattraperais pour ce chap t'inkiète t'auras ton MEGA LEMON. De rien pour le petit bout, vos reviews me font tellement plaisir. Et, je suis certaine que tu vas aimer la fin (je parle de l'épilogue lol n.n...) PS spécial pour toi à la fin.

**Ayame **: Oué je sais, je sais. Mais n'avais-je pas dit que je vous donnais l'œuf pour vous faire envier le bœuf ? Et crois-moi... le menu d'aujourd'hui est succulent et très citronné XD.

**Kimmy Lyn **: MDR ! En parlant d'Ishtar je n'ai pas encore vu sa review... brrr j'ai peur maintenant. Bref ! Tu m'as percé à jour MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ( Zick d'X Files en fond) Tu dois mourir maintenant.

**Bins **: Le LEMON arrive. Mais dis-moi tu es maso ou tu aimes juste être frustré lol ? Bref ! Déjà, ce n'est pas Mione qui touche Harry mais Ron, paske Mione s'assied en face de lui et non pas à côté. Ensuite, HONTE A MOUA ! Je n'ai pas fait attention et tu as parfaitement raison, Harry aurait dû réagir, mais j'étais tellement axée sur la suite de l'histoire que je n'ai pas fait attention. Je crois que pour le coup j'ai mal coordonné mes idées. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je promet de me rattraper è.é ! Je comprend que tu te sois senti désorienté. Bref ! Pour Rogue, ça m'étonne un peu que tu n'ais pas compris pourquoi il agissait de cette manière... mais, ce n'est pas très grave, tu comprendras tout dans ce chapitre. Et enfin, en ce qui concerne, mes Up Date, je les fais un peu au hasard. J'essaye de m'en tenir à des dates et particulièrement à celles que je donne, mais je n'y arrive jamais n.n'''... Tout simplement, parce que j'écris suivant mon envie et l'inspiration ne se commande pas sur catalogue lol. (c'est dommage remarque...) Bref ! Merci, beaucoup de tes remarques, ça me permet de m'améliorer.

**Serpentis-draco **: Moui, Rogue est fous mais tellement sexy en même temps. Lol.

**Lyra Parry **: C'est clair Dray a pété une durite. MDR ! Pour le délire avec Rogue je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher lol. Je savais que vous beaucoup allaient réagir, mais je ne me doutais pas que vous réagiriez tous lol. Donc, je suis contente.

**CamDark **: MDR ! Voudrais bien avoir le même, mais j'ai un portable -.-'''... Bref ! À slasheuse en manque, citron donné... Pauv' clavier kan même °v°, il va en baver à moins que... ce ne soit pas lui qui bave... hunhunhun...

**Ishtar205 **: En effet, Kimmy Lyn s'en ai chargé °v°... tu as des adeptes maintenant lol ? Je peux en faire parti ? Ça m'évitera sûrement les menaces de mort -.-'''... brrr. Pour Rogue et Ryry c'était un vrai plaisir crois-moi, et ce même si je préfère Rogue dans les bras de Siri et Ryry dans ceux de Dray. Aller ZOU, file lire ton lemon car il est là ! Ps spécial pour toi au début (en souligné).

**Elrienne** : VIVE TOUA ! À BAS LA FAC YEAH ! C'est mon nouveau mantra n.n... et encore VIVE TOUA ! Tu as visé juste... je ne suis pas humaine... nyéhéhé...

**Inouko **: MDR ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets lol ? Remarque, je suis une sadique doublée d'une perverse et triplée d'un cerveau profondément dérangé... Mah ! Tu verras que Snapichou même s'il est resté égal à sa réputation est un mec bian !

**Miss Black **: MOUA pas humaine ? O.o... bon oki j'avoue . niarc... Mais MOUA méchante avec Harry ? O.o... bon oki je me mets à table . re-niarc... mais quand même, MOUA sadique ? O.o... bon, bon, je crache le morceau . re-re-niarc ! Maintenant que j'y pense... je suis définitivement pas net comme nana. -.-'''

**Baby Sess **: MDR ! Voilà pourquoi je me débrouille toujours pour finir comme ça lol . Aller ! Calmos tus neros (en moua ça veut dire : calme-toi lol), car voici la suiteuh !

**La- Shinegami **: MDR ! Je ne parlais pas de CE lemon lol, je parlais de celui concernant un certain blond et un certain brun hyper sensible lol. Nope... je ne suis malheureusement pas en vacances. Les semaines ou jours de vacances de la Fac étant décalés par rapport aux autres écoles. En clair, quand les petits ont deux semaines de vac par exemple et bien nous les avons aussi, mais après eux. Donc une fois qu'ils ont repris les cours, nous on se roule les pouces.

**Angel Malfoy **: XDD ! Bah on peut pas plaire à tout le monde... mais après ce chapitre tu devrais (si mon charme fonctionne bien) carrément m'aimer n.n... Harry dit : Je vais y réfléchir. PS spécial pour toi à la fin.

**Yat **: Pas du fan-club HPSS on dirait lol. Bah, moi non plus, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant. Et puis tu verras que ça a été aussi dur pour Rogue que pour Harry (pas de cette façon voyons -.-'''). Bref ! Tu pourras dire : « Meow ! » ou « Yes ! » ou « Seigneur ! » après avoir lu ce chapitre lol. Car c'est du pur et dur Drarry qui embaume l'air.

**Frozen-Ice** : MDR ! Et hop ! Encore une adepte de non-fan-club HPSS lol. Pourquoi lui ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas imaginer l'une de mes fics sans lui. Rogue est chiant, mais je l'adore ce petit bout d'homme n.n...

**Sahada** : Bah ! Tu m'en voudras plus après ce chapitre lol.

_Bon. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas veuillez m'en excuser. Sinon, je vous fait à tous de gros kissouxxxx et des milliers de remerciements. Je ne me lasserais jamais de vos reviews lol. _

_**Gros kissouxxxx à ma béta-lectrice Juju qui a failli mourir d'une hémorragie externe du a un brusque saignement de nez mdrrrr ! Un gros kissouxxxx aussi à mon frère et plus si affinité Hiso (que certaines connaissent) pour ses talents d'inspirateur. **_

Aller ! C'est parti pour le **_bœuf_ **que je vous avais promis.

_À TAAAAAABLEEEEUUUUUHHHHHH ! n.n_

Dernière chtite précision : ce chapitre ne sera qu'une POV de Draco.

**ZONE EROGENE **

_**POV Draco : **_

Bon. Maintenant que j'ai fini de pendre mon bain, qui c'est avéré plus court que prévu, à cause d'un certain Zabini, qui n'arrêtait pas de frapper à la porte en disant : « _Drake, j'ai chaud moi aussi, je peux venir avec toi ?_ », je me rend au bureau de Rogue.

Ah ! Celui-là, j'vous jure. Je l'aime bien Blaise, mais il n'y a jamais eu que du sexe entre nous et puis, c'est quand même un très bon ami. Pour ne pas dire mon meilleur ami.

Bref ! Me voilà donc entrain de me rendre au bureau de Rogue, histoire de voir ce qu'il me veut, mais une fois arrivé devant, j'ai beau frapper personne ne me répond.

J'appelle le directeur de ma maison, mais toujours pas de réponse. Tiens. C'est bizarre, Blaise m'a pourtant dit que Rogue me cherchait.

Bah ! Tant mieux. Au moins, maintenant je pourrais aller me reposer en paix. Enfin... ça, c'est sans compter Blaise et Pansy bien entendu, qui attendent tranquillement que je leur fasse un rapport détaillé de mon entrevue avec Rogue.

Bon. Ben, puisqu'il n'est pas là, je reviendrais plus tard. J'espère juste ne pas croiser Potter en chemin. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, Rogue le cherche aussi. S'il était entrain de pester contre lui et moi, c'est qu'il veut forcément nous voir. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais trop rien.

Mon dieu. Faite, que je ne croise pas Harry. Je ne peux pas l'affronter. Pas encore. Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que je l'aime. C'est mon premier amour, et c'est Harry Potter l'heureux élu. Enfin... relativement heureux, parce que quand j'y songe, il ne pouvait pas trouver plus mauvais parti que moi.

C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas de me voir penser comme ça ? Je me surprend moi-même à vrai dire. Qui aurais cru qu'un jour je puisse me descendre uniquement pour le bien être d'autrui ?

Ce qui me brise le cœur, c'est qu'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? Je suis le fils d'un mangemort destiné à suivre ses traces... Mangemort qui soit dit en passant, ne rêve que d'une chose, le flinguer. Lui, mon seul amour. L'unique...

Question subsidiaire : Qui pourrait m'aimer de toute façon ? (_ndJuju : Ô Dray fait attention à ce que tu dis tu pourrais bien avoir des surprises XD !_)

C'est vraiment triste. Mais, bon... Même si Pansy est d'avis que j'avoue tout à Harry, je ne pourrais jamais. Je suis amoureux, mais pas encore tout à fait près à supporter les futures critiques acerbes, et les rires moqueurs de celui qui à pris mon cœur. J'ai encore un peu d'honneur, et je tiens à le conserver.

Je commence à descendre les escaliers, quand soudain j'entend un cri... enfin, un hurlement est plus approprié comme terme.

« NON ! PAS CA ! »

Soudain, mon cœur manque un battement, et je loupe de me viander royalement sur les marches.

MERLIN ! C'était la voix d'Harry ! Harry est entrain de hurler comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait quelque chose.

Ni une ni deux, je me précipite vers l'origine de ce cri et à l'aide de ma baguette, je fracasse le seul obstacle sur mon chemin. Une lourde porte en bois.

Une fois fait, mon corps se fige sous le coup de la surprise. Mais, cette dernière ne dure même pas dix secondes et est très vite remplacée par la rage.

Rogue ! Rogue, mon salopard de parrain, est entrain d'essayer de... il est avec Harry et le... PUTAIN !

« SEVERUS ARRÊTE ! » (_ndJuju : Tintintintin... Super Dray à la rescousse !_)

Le ton de ma voix est furieux et résonne dans la pièce, ricochant sur les murs comme un millier d'orage.

Je vois l'homme se raidir, puis son corps se paralyse. Mais, il tient toujours Harry entre ses mains. Harry, qui semble s'être évanoui.

Son corps inerte, ses yeux clos sur des larmes naissantes, accentue davantage ma colère et, d'un pas décidé baguette levée, je m'avance lentement vers mon parrain qui c'est retourné.

Son regard est indéchiffrable... mais la moue frustrée sur ses lèvres m'indique qu'il est visiblement déçu. Déçu pour quoi ? Parce que je suis arrivé à temps probablement. À temps pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ses attouchements sur _MON_ Harry ! (_ndJuju : Faudrait d'abord qu'il soit au courant -.-'''_)

Putain ! Sale pervers !

« Lâche-le, j'ordonne alors que je me rapproche, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. »

Il hausse un sourcil intrigué ou agacé, je ne saurais le dire, mais il obéit et délicatement, allonge Harry sur la table.

« Maintenant écartes-toi de lui ! »

Là. Il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de me fixer, mais ne bouge pas. Serait-il entrain de me défier ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, si c'est la bagarre qu'il cherche, je vais lui faire très chèrement payer le prix de s'en être prit à mon amour. Personne, je dis bien **_personne_** n'a le droit de toucher Harry sous peine de mort !

Et au moment où je m'apprête à lancer un sort, il se décide à bouger et s'éloigne lentement d'Harry.

À cet instant, mes yeux se posent sur mon homme et j'hésite entre me précipiter sur lui ou tuer Rogue mon odieux parrain !

Mais les billes salées inondant soudain les joues de mon Gryffondors, poussent directement mes pas vers lui.

Oubliant momentanément, la présence de Severus, je m'élance à travers la pièce franchissant les derniers mètres et prend Harry dans mes bras, faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses épaules.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, mais il sursaute à mon contact, esquissant un léger mouvement de recul et je le serre davantage contre moi, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Puis, peu à peu, les tremblements qui parcourraient son corps diminuent, calmant par là même sa respiration.

Je sens ses doigts s'agripper à ma robe de sorcier, et sa tête se frotter doucement contre mon torse.

Rassuré et soutenant Harry d'un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, je me retourne lentement vers Rogue, bien décidé à l'éviscérer, mais ce dernier à déjà quitté la salle. (_ndJuju : MDR ! Il s'est fait la malle le prof !_)

« Sale con ! je m'écrie en serrant les doigts sur ma baguette. Il a préféré fuir le lâche ! Mais, dès que j'aurais sorti Harry d'ici, il entendra parler de moi ! Je le jure sur la tête de Merlin ! »

Je fulmine littéralement de rage, et c'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour se réveiller.

Immédiatement, je tourne ma tête vers lui en resserrant un peu plus mon étreinte.

Je le vois papillonner des yeux, puis enfin, j'aperçois son magnifique regard émeraude à travers sa frange broussailleuse. Ses larmes n'ont pas encore séchée et il fronce les sourcils avant de frotter ses yeux piquants. Il semble perdu, mais sa main quitte rapidement son visage pour venir s'épingler à mes vêtements. Il a l'air détendu comme ça.

Je suis ravi et rassuré qu'il n'ai rien. Oh ! Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Puis soudain, comme si un éclair traversait son corps, il sursaute violemment manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre et il me repousse vivement. Mais, ma poigne est solide et je m'accroche à lui.

« Harry, dis-je. »

Il relève la tête, tremblant comme une feuille et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. La terreur que je lis dans son regard me fend le cœur, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime tellement.

Me forçant à paraître calme, pour ne pas l'affoler plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, je pose une main sur sa joue et je souris tendrement. Bien que je ne supporte pas les élans de tendresse, d'ordinaire.

« Harry, je murmure en caressant son visage. Je suis là... Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te fera de mal, tant que je serrais près de toi. »

Il semble réfléchir un instant, puis ses lèvres pleines s'étirent et il plaque son front contre mon torse, s'accrochant presque désespérément à moi, comme à la dernière pierre d'un chute d'eau.

« Dr... Draco, murmure-t-il. Tu es venu... »

« Tu en doutais, dis-je sarcastique. » (_ndJuju : Comme le super héros qui apparaît toujours au moment fatal !_)

Je l'entend rire doucement avant qu'il ne frappe légèrement mon buste avec son poing.

« Idiot, dit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise. Oh ! Draco, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je... j'ai cru que... qu'il... »

Mauvais plan. Il recommence à paniquer. Je saisis son menton et le force à croiser mon regard.

« Hey ! Je suis là maintenant okay ! Et puis, je trouve ça assez décevant de la part du Survivant de n'avoir pu résister aux asseaux enfiévré de Rogue... Encore moi, je comprends, je suis irrésistible, mais Rogue, dis-je faussement sévère en secouant la tête. »

Il semble vexé. Tant mieux, au moins il réagit. Je préfère ça plutôt que devoir supporter ses larmes. Je n'ai jamais su comment faire pour consoler les gens. Et encore moins ceux que j'aime. Remarque... Pansy et Blaise n'en ont pas vraiment besoin. Donc, je n'ai aucune expérience affective.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, souffle-t-il les sourcils froncés. »

« Je sais », voulus-je répondre, mais j'affectionne tout particulièrement la pratique à la théorie. Je lui fait donc un sourire éclatant, avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, tout doucement pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Il se tend un peu, et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais bien vite il me répond.

Encouragé, j'ose poursuivre le baiser et il se laisse complètement aller, sa bouche quémandant la mienne en un soupir grisé.

Notre premier _second _baiser... notre premier **_vrai_** baiser. C'est affolant, mais il vient de subir un choque plutôt traumatisant, et alors qu'il sort sa langue pour l'approfondir, je m'écarte lentement de lui.

J'entend un geignement plaintif, mais je sais qu'il sourit.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, murmure-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. »

« Oh ! Potter, tu ne crois quand même pas que ça va marcher deux fois de suite, je répond en ricanant. »

Il plonge sa tête au creux de mon cou en marmonnant quelque chose comme « dommage », mais je n'ai pas bien compris. Peu importe nous avons tous le temps devant nous. Du moins... je l'espère.

Nous restons un moment blotti l'un contre l'autre, puis il se détache de moi et soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, me demande-t-il. »

Je savais que nous allions en arriver là, à un moment ou à un autre. Alors, je m'assied derrière lui, un bras toujours autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il s'adosse à moi. Je sais à quoi il pense, mais je n'ais envie que d'une chose retarder l'échéance. Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

« Blaise m'a dit que Rogue voulait me voir, et je... »

« Non, me coupe-t-il. Je veux dire... pourquoi t'être interposé ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »

Je le savais. Je fronce les sourcils, bénissant Merlin qu'Harry soit dos à moi. Mon cœur commence à tambouriner, et je sens une longue goutte de sueur tracer ma colonne vertébrale. Est-ce que je lui dis maintenant que je l'aime ? Est-ce vraiment le bon moment ? Je viens quand même de porter secours au grand Harry Potter... sauveur de l'humanité. Cette pensée me fait sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Le Survivant sauvé, c'est un comble n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malfoy je suis sérieux, me réprimande-t-il. »

Je soupire. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Mais je meurt de trouille. Lui dire que je l'aime mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'il se rit de moi. Pour qu'il se détache de moi avec un regard horrifié. Non... Non, je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Pardonne-moi Harry. Mais je vais une fois de plus te mentir.

« Tu es ma propriété Potter, mon jouet sexuel et tant que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, personne n'a le droit de t'approcher, c'est aussi simple que ça, je répond de ma voix la plus froide. »

Il tressaille, et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il s'écarte brusquement, et se relève. Son regard est furieux. Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Je préfère que tu me haïsses pour ça, plutôt que pour mes sentiments. Sentiments, qui ne sont pas partagés, malheureusement... Je suis égoïste Harry tu devrais le savoir. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Je n'agit qu'en fonction de mes intérêts. Je ne veux pas avoir le cœur en miette. Il est déjà brisé, laisse-le moi sans le réduire en cendres. Je t'en prie.

Il s'apprête à me répondre, quand soudain, un parchemin apparaît dans les airs avant de se déposer à ses pieds, sur le sol. (_ndJuju : Comme par hasard !_)

Intrigué, il se baisse et je vois ses doigts se crisper sur la feuille.

« C'est l'écriture de Rogue, murmure-t-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils, me rappelant faire subir le pire des châtiments à mon connard de parrain, quand j'entend sa voix s'élever dans l'air.

Harry lâche précipitamment, le morceau de papier et recule.

« _Draco, _

_Avant de réduire ce parchemin en miette écoutes-moi s'il te plaît._

_Je me doute que tu n'ais pas apprécié ce que tu viens de voir, mais crois-moi je n'ai fait ça que dans ton intérêt. Bien que j'ai du me faire violence pour approcher ton très cher Gryffondor. (_ndJuju : On aurait pas cru sur le moment !

_Je ne doute pas de la colère que tu éprouves en ce moment même à mon égard, mais sois certain que jamais je ne pourrais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te nuire. Je suis ton parrain et par conséquent, bien qu'utilisant des moyens peu conventionnels, je me devais de t'ouvrir les yeux et particulièrement ceux de l'être cher à ton cœur. _

_Être qui malheureusement, porte le nom d'Harry James Potter. Je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrais probablement jamais ce qui peut t'attirer chez lui, mais si Potter est le seul à pouvoir te sauver alors je t'encourage de tout mon être sur la voie que tu as choisi d'emprunter. _

_Tout plutôt que de te voir sombrer comme – _excuse le terme employé_ – « ton dégénéré de sang-pur de père ». Je sais que Potter est désormais ton unique point de ralliement à notre cause et je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il parvienne à te sauver des griffes acerbes du Seigneur des ténèbres. Dusse-je employé des moyens... particulier pour y parvenir. _

_Ne dit-on pas que la faim justifie les moyens ? _

_Tu dois certainement attendre des explications de ma part, et tu es en droit de les demander. Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai depuis longtemps remarqué l'intérêt tout particulier que tu accordais à Potter et qu'il t'accordait en retour. Malheureusement, jamais vos regards ne se croisaient et cette haine viscérale que vous nourrissiez l'un envers l'autre, obstruait de beaucoup votre vue. _

_Au début, je n'osais croire au manège qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, mais en réfléchissant, j'ai fini par accepter la vérité. Potter et toi, étiez irrésistiblement attirés l'un part l'autre, mais encore fallait-il que j'en sois sûr. _

_J'avais donc décidé de t'en parler aujourd'hui même. Je me suis rendu à la Salle commune des Serpentard, pensant que tu étais revenu de ton mystérieux endroit, mais tu n'étais manifestement pas là. _

_Je le sais Draco. Tu m'as dit te rendre à la bibliothèque, mais comment te croire lorsque deux secondes après tu prends la direction opposé ? _

_Bref ! Je m'étais donc décidé à te chercher, mais à mon soulagement tu te trouvais dans le couloir des cachots en grande discussion semble-t-il avec Pansy. J'avais eu l'intention de couper court au dialogue, mais j'ai écouté la conversation jusqu'à ce que d'une part, je t'entende avouer ton amour pour Potter et que d'autre part, je ne vois le-dit Potter, s'enfuir précipitamment bousculant au passage une très belle et antique armure qui n'avait rien fait de mal à par se trouver sur son chemin. (_ndJuju : Haaa Rogue, toujours le même ! XD

_Cela je ne te cache pas m'a mis dans une colère noire... Ainsi que tout ce que j'avais entendu depuis le début. _

_À mes yeux vous n'étiez que deux adolescents stupides et aveugles. C'est alors, que cette idée a germée dans mon esprits. Connaissant Potter et TE connaissant tout particulièrement, je savais pertinemment que si personne n'agissait, vous resteriez murés dans vos bulles ruminant sans cesse et regrettant de ne jamais vous être avoué vos sentiments. Potter et toi êtes tous deux remplis de fierté et la faiblesse est un mot que vous méprisez l'occultant de votre vocabulaire._

_Votre haine ne s'en serait qu'accentuée et tu aurais probablement rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres par dépit. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais et c'est encore d'actualité._

_Mon plan était simple. Te faire comprendre, dusse être aussi brutalement, que tu avais besoin de Potter et par là même faire comprendre à Potter qu'il avait besoin de toi. Vous êtes une nécessité l'un envers l'autre. Vous ne cessez de vous chercher du regard, profitant de la moindre occasion pour entamer un contact._

_Alors, j'ai été cherché Potter sachant assurément que Blaise t'aurais dit de venir me voir... la suite tu la connais. _

_J'aurais pu le faire d'une autre manière, mais... je n'ai sincèrement pas pu m'empêcher de te donner un rôle puissant. Je voulais que TU sois celui qui sauve Potter... Le sauveur sauvé... quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? (_ndJuju : tel parrain tel filleul lol

_Je sais que cela ressemble affreusement à ce que les moldus appellent un conte de fée, mais au moins, ça fonctionne. Du moins, je l'espère. Te rends-tu compte que je me suis humilié à user de techniques muggle pour vous entremettre Potter et toi ? _

_Malheureusement, mon plan a quelque peu dérapé. Potter n'étais certainement pas censé perdre connaissance... Il fallait qu'il te voit, mais manifestement notre cher Gryffondor n'est pas aussi résistant qu'il y paraît. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à en parler à Dumbledore qu'il puisse y remédier. (_ndJuju : Quel sens du devoir quand même !

_Donc Draco, tout repose sur toi désormais. J'espère sincèrement que tu avoueras tes sentiments à... Harry. _

_Il faut que tu le fasse et concernant tes craintes je peux t'assurer quelles ne sont en aucun cas fondées. _

_Après tout qui pourrait résister au charme d'un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? (_ndJuju : Très bonne question !

_Surtout ne m'en veux pas Draco et sois assuré que je m'excuserais auprès de Potter une fois l'abcès percé. _

_Je l'ai promis à Dumbledore, à qui j'ai bien évidemment fait part de mon plan et qui a aimablement accepté de me laisser faire. Surtout, après que j'ai protesté avec véhémence contre le plan qu'il avait LUI concocté. Parfois, ce vieillard m'effraye... De toute façon j'ai cessé d'écouter à partir du mot « chaîne » et d'un vague « ... cadenassés » prononcés. (_ndJuju : sont tous cinglés à Poudlard MDR !

_Sur ce, j'espère que tu auras compris mes motivations mon cher filleul. À présent, je te laisse en compagnie de ta Némésis. _

_Bien à toi... _

_Ton parrain : Severus Rogue. _»

Le parchemin s'enflamme et il ne reste de lui qu'un pitoyable tas de cendres poussiérisant le sol.

O.o...

« ... »

« ... »

« SALOPERIE DE PUTAIN DE CONNARD DE PROF ! jurons en chœur Harry et moi. MAIS COMMENT A-T-IL PU ME FAIRE CA ! poursuivons-nous de concert. JE LE HAIS CE CON ! »

Je m'arrête reprenant mon souffle et tentant de calmer ma colère. Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment Severus a-t-il pu révéler mes sentiments au grand jour comme ça ? Je me doute qu'il ne puisse se douter qu'Harry soit toujours dans les vapes ! Mais quand même. Le fait est qu'Harry est loin d'être dans les vapes, bien au contraire il est parfaitement réveillé ! NON MAIS QUELLE IDEE D'ENVOYER UN BABILLEUR !

On a pas idée d'être un si mauvais Serpentard... à moins que... Non. Ce serait pousser la couardise de Rogue trop loin...

N'empêche cette question commence sérieusement à me brûler les lèvres : Etait-il vraiment certain qu'Harry soit encore dans les pommes ?

Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il a fait exprès de l'envoyer à ce moment précis. Il a dû deviner d'une manière ou d'une autre que je n'allais rien révéler à Harry. Et ce con l'a fait pour moi, de manière très subtile ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Rogue est le parfait petit Serpentard, il doit avoir le kit quelque part dans ses appartements. Quoique...

Je relève précipitamment la tête vers Harry et je le trouve tout aussi essoufflé que moi. Quelque seconde, mon petit Gryffy ne tarde pas à croiser mon regard. Nous nous jaugeons un moment, et je sens bien que la tension n'est pas redescendu.

Je lis de la haine dans ses yeux. Une haine qui m'est dédiée. Harry sait que je l'aime maintenant. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le lui dire... Rogue l'a fait et il a détruit ma vie. Mon pauvre Harry, se faire aimer par un futur mangemort, ça doit être horrible n'est-ce pas ?

Même si mon parrain m'a assuré du non-fondé de mes craintes... je ne peux pas le croire quand je lis tant de fureur dans les yeux d'Harry. C'est impossible. Pour une fois, Severus c'est trompé. Et revoilà ma rage qui fait surface.

D'un coup je me mets à crier, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'Harry crierait aussi fort que moi.

« JE LE HAIS, hurlons-nous. »

Je m'arrête surpris et presque amusé par la situation. Quelle synchronisation ! Mais, bientôt nous poursuivons, comme des horloges réglées sur la même heure, déchargeant ce que nous avons tous deux retenu de la lettre.

Ma rage est incroyable et j'en veux énormément à Severus. Les mots sortent donc presque involontairement de mes lèvres maintenant. Je ne contrôle plus rien. A cause de lui... Harry me hait et va réduire en miette tout ce qui reste de mon cœur. Et je vais souffrir. C'est idée me donne envie de vomir et je hurle ma rage et ma douleur sans me soucier du fait que le monde entier puisse m'entendre. Je suis beaucoup trop malheureux en cet instant.

« JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE MON / _TON_ PARRAIN AI PU FAIRE CA ! C'EST UN GRAND MALADE ! IL A OSE AVOUER QUE J'ETAIS AMOUREUX DE TOI / _SE FOUTRE DE MA G... _! »

Et là paf ! Silence.

Harry se retourne lentement vers moi, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser que l'eau, ça mouille. Il halète et sa cage thoracique se soulève au même rythme que sa respiration rapide. Je ne sais pas si que je viens de dire est incroyable, mais le regard qu'il me lance est totalement différent. Il brille, mais je n'y lis plus la moindre trace de colère ou de frustration. J'ai du mal à définir correctement son regard, je sais seulement que je commence à vraiment détesté les longs frissons qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. (_ndJuju : Il a toujours pas compris là ?_)

C'est alors que je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un large et triomphal sourire. Et pour le coup, je suis cloué. Sérieux ! Pourquoi cette andouille se met-il à sourire comme ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de...

FAIS.

CHIER.

DRACO.

BORDEL. DE. MERDE. DE. POMPE. A. MERDE. DE. PUTAIN. DE. MERDE. DE (_ndJuju : etc, etc..._)

La dernière phrase que j'ai criée. Cette garce de phrase ! Nos priorités étaient manifestement différentes à Harry et moi. Moi, je me lamentais sur le fait que Sev' ai révélé mes sentiments et lui, se lamentait sur le fait que Sev' l'avait manipulé. En fait, j'avais une chance de faire en sorte qu'Harry ne me brise pas le cœur finalement, puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir noté le détail important de mes sentiments à son égard.

En temps normal ça m'aurait vexé, mais là, je dois dire que je m'en sentirais plus soulagé.

Et moi, comme le couyons que je suis, je viens de le lui faire réalisé et maintenant, il va se foutre de ma gueule ! Et va complètement oublié Sev'. Sev' que je ne manquerais certainement pas de tuer ! Il voulait m'aider, et bien il n'a réussi qu'à empirer les choses.

Il faut que je rattrape le coup et vite bordel. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me sortir de là. Mais le Gryffy me coupe dans mes pensées.

« Répète un peu, demande Harry. »

Quoi ? Non mais il rêve le Potty. (_ndJuju : Aller fais pas ton rabat-joie Dray !_)

« Pas question, dis-je en croisant les bras. » (_ndJuju : Le couyons !_)

Il continue de sourire et fait un pas.

« Draco répète-le ! »

Je secoue la tête. Mais c'est qu'ils sont têtus les Gryffy quand ils s'y mettent.

« Na ! »

« Dracoooo, dis-le ! »

« NAAON ! »

Je crois que ça commence à l'exaspérer ce petit jeu. Tant mieux. S'il veut que je lui avoue mes sentiments pour qu'il se fiche de moi, et bien il s'est trompé de personne. Je suis tenace quand je veux.

Il pose ses poings sur ses hanches et alors il soupire agaçé en espérant m'effrayer avec son regard menaçant et sa voix d'outre-tombe.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, gronde-t-il, je VEUX que tu REPETES ! »

Bon, j'avoue c'est flippant. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, et c'est d'une façon très mature caractérisant tout Malfoy réfléchi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements que je gonfle les joues comme un poisson avant de lui tirer royalement la langue puis de dire :

« VEUX et VEUX très fort Potty ! » (_ndJuju : Mdrrrr..._)

Là, je l'ai fâché je crois.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin Malfoy ! »

« Je m'en fou ! »

« Imbécile ! »

« Connard ! »

« Draco ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Dis-le ! »

« Mais t'es sourd ou quoi, Potter ! J'ai dit : NAON ! »

Et là, nous somme tous les deux fâchés. C'est qu'il a un don pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote ce con.

« BORDEL MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI COMME CE MEC EST CHIANT, hurlons-nous en chœur, ET DIRE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE LUI ! MAIS COMMENT J'AI FAIT ! »

Et là. SILENCE acte II scène III. Il a dit quoi là le Potty ? J'ai cru entendre : tomber amoureux.

J'arrondis les yeux en même temps que lui. Non. Ma voix à du faire échos dans la salle, et c'est moi que j'ai dû entendre. (_ndJuju : C'pas possible d'ète bête comme ça !_)

« TU M'AIMES, demandons-nous en même temps. »

Un regard et :

« PFF ! Bien sûr que NON, répondons-nous ensemble en détournant le regard. » (_ndJuju : foutue fierté, et voilà ce qui se passe quand on parle sous le coup de la colère, on nie tout ! Même si ça saute aux yeux ! Ils sont d'un chiant ces mecs ! Mais quand vont-ils faire crac-crac-boum-boum ?_)

C'est dingue comme on peut être accordé parfois. J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas d'idée préconçue. J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête et je m'empresse de le rassurer :

« Rogue se trompe, je lance froidement.» (_ndJuju : Mais quel con !_)

Il fronce les sourcils, mais semble se souvenir de quelque chose, puis son visage se détend, et le sourire qu'il affiche est encore plus niais que celui de tout à l'heure. Je l'entend murmurer quelque chose comme « ça a marché », mais je n'en suis pas certain. Ca peut aussi ressembler à « va te cacher ».

« Tu en es sûr, demande-t-il un brin malicieux. »

Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire. Il se met à flirter le con ! Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? (_ndJuju : Nan t'es juste stupide !_)

Je ne comprends vraiment plus Harry. Une minute il est fâché prêt à cracher des flammes et la suivante, on dirait un sale gamin tout frétillant.

Mais de toute façon, je ne me laisserais pas déconcentrer. Pas question de baisser ma garde. Je tiens à mon honneur. Il ne me reste plus que ça d'ailleurs.

« J'en suis certain Potter. Rogue n'est qu'un imbécile qui s'est fait des films tout comme Pansy ! »

Au nom de Pansy, je vois Harry se tendre et serrer les poings. Mais, ça ne dure qu'une seconde, car son air enjoué refais bien vite surface. Trop vite à mon goût. Il se semble qu'il vient de nouveau de réaliser que les poils ont des chats... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Que les chats ont des poils ! Ouh. C'est très mauvais ça Draco. Ne perd pas ta concentration.

« Alors comme ça Pansy et Rogue se font des films n'est-ce pas, dit-il en approchant. Donc, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont tort quand tu affirmes que tu es amoureux de moi. Et tu ne viens ABSOLUMENT pas de dire que TU es AMOUREUX de MOI ! »

J'envie les souries et leur petit trou dans le mur. C'est que c'est pratique ces petites choses quand on y pense bien.

« Je... je... bien sûr, je répond du tac au tac comme si la terre était ronde. » (_ndJuju : Elle est aussi ronde que ton mensonge Dray._)

Je me sens mal là. C'et normal que je n'ai pas vu Harry se rapprocher autant ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un tout petit minuscule mètre de moi ?

« Menteur ! Il t'a entendu Draco... Rogue t'a entendu dans le couloir. Et ce n'est pas Pansy que tu aimes ! »

Pff. Ce qu'il me dit me donne soudain envie de rire. MOUA aimer Pansy ? Mouarf arf arf ! Non, mais il a vu jouer ça où lui ? C'est tellement absurde qu'il faut que je lui réponde.

« Evidemment, dis-je en riant. Pansy ? Pansy n'est qu'une amie, point b... »

Et PAF ! Je me donne une violente claque alors qu'il éclate de rire. (_ndJuju : Bien fait j'espère que ça te réveillera !_) J'ai mal. Ma joue me brûle, mais putain qu'est-ce que je l'ai mérité cette foutue claque ! Pourquoi, je n'ai pas joué son jeu ? Je viens juste de me trahir là ! Non mais, est-ce que les garçons amoureux sont toujours aussi stupides ?

Y'a pas une corde dans le coin ? Histoire que je me pende une bonne fois pour toute ? Au moins, ça m'évitera de m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la merde.

Et là ! Alors que je m'apprête à me _Avada kedavraiser_, j'ai une illumination. Une de ses illuminations qui font que vous voyez soudain apparaître Saint Merlin... La voix de la lumière divine du puissant guide spirituel Saint Merlin...

Je dois afficher un sourire complètement nigaud et béa car j'entend la voix de Potter :

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as vu la vierge ou quoi ? »

Hein ? Mais de quelle vierge me parle-t-il ? Est-ce une quelconque allusion sexuelle ? Remarque avec ce que je viens de comprendre, je suis partant pour tout. Absolument tout ce que _MON _Harry voudra me faire.

« Non, répond-je béatement en fixant un point invisible. J'ai vu... la lumière... » (_ndJuju : Mdrrrr... la perdu la boule le pauvre Dray._)

Et là, je le vois froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Mais c'est normal... lui il se sait pas. Il n'a pas vu c'est éclair immaculé.

« La lumière ? Draco, tu me fais peur ! »

Et là, je soupire de bien être comme si tout le poids du monde venait de m'être retiré des épaules. Je ne deviendrais pas mangemort, je ne suivrais pas les traces de mon père, et j'embrasserais bien Rogue là tout de suite (_ndJuju : Eurk !_), parce que je viens à peine de réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me met dans tous mes états.

Que c'est bon d'avoir le cerveau bien en place. Depuis le début il était déconnecté et je n'avais rien compris rien ! J'étais tellement omnibulé par mes propres sentiments, que je ne réalisais pas vraiment l'ampleur et la signification de la situation et de certains mots prononcés. Maintenant, grâce à la lumière, cet éclat de lucidité, mon cerveau a appuyé sur la touche : rewind et je viens de me repasser toute la scène.

J'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris. Et je sais. Je sais enfin que Rogue avait raison quand il me disait de ne pas craindre les sentiments d'Harry à mon égard. Parce que Harry m'aime. OUI MERLIN, IL M'AIMEUH ! (_ndJuju : YATATA ! ENFIN ! ENFIN ! C'pas trop tôt !_)

A cette constatation, je soupire comme une Poufsouffle à qui j'aurais fait un clin d'œil et je souris comme un bien heureux.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Harry affichait ce sourire niais tout à l'heure. Parce que lui, oui, lui mon amour, avait réalisé ça plus tôt. Il a été moins entêté et il a vite compris. (_ndJuju : ah bah, c'est bien que tu t'en rende compte !_)

Qu'il est intelligent mon Harry. Qu'il est fort mon Harry. Qu'il est beau mon Harry.

« Haaaa, je soupire encore les yeux brillants et perdus dans le vague. »

« Draco... Dray ? Dray, tout va bien, s'enquit Harry inquiet. »

Mais je ne l'écoutes plus. Je me sens léger comme une plume et j'ai besoin de le dire à tout le monde. Je crois que je viens d'être déconnecté de la réalité là, tellement je suis heureux.

J'affiche un immense sourire dadais et je me lève pour me diriger vers la porte, toujours perdu dans mon rêve. (_ndJuju : Oulà ! c'est mal parti pour le Lemon._)

Je vais aller le crier sur les tous les toits de Poudlard. Mais alors, que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte je sens une main puissante se poser sur mon avant-bras, le saisir puis me retourner en me plaquant au mur.

AYOUIYE ! Ca fait mal !

« Dray ! Dray, m'appelle Harry, tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? De quelle lumière parles-tu ? »

Je lui souris. Hunhun... C'est vrai, il faut d'abord que je le dise à Harry. Et dire que j'ai failli l'oublier.

« Je vais répandre la parole Harry, dis-je. » (_ndJuju : PTDRRR !)_

« Rép... répandre la parole, répète-t-il perplexe. »

Il grimace et me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Ô, tu ne peux pas te rapprocher davantage de la réalité mon cœur, je suis fou. Complètement fou de toi.

Il me saisit par les épaules, et me secoue comme un prunier.

« Dray ! Dray, je t'en prie retrouve tes esprits, bon sang ! » (_ndJuju : Nan ! c'est trop drôle !)_

« Mais mon cœur, je minaude en souriant innocemment, je veux dire le message. Le message de la lumière... »

Il sursaute au surnom « mon cœur », esquisse un sourire, mais il reprend vite son sérieux et plaque une main sur mon front.

« Tu dois être malade Dray. Je t'emmène voir Pom... »

« Malade d'amour mon cœur, dis-je la tête pantelante. »

Et là, il se fige et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon visage puis se replacer sur mon épaule.

« Malade d'amour... murmure-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. »

Son visage est impassible, mais ces magnifiques yeux vert s'éclaircisse de bonheur, comme s'il rêvait.

Il faut que je le rassure que je lui dise combien je l'aime. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, mais j'ai besoin de le lui dire.

Je souris en posant une main sur sa joue, puis j'approche mon visage du sien et je souffle tout contres ses lèvres :

« Oui mon cœur, malade d'amour pour toi. Je t'aime Harry Potter. » (_ndJuju : ENFIN ! °° fait la danse de la victoire°°_)

Je le sens tressaillir et sa poigne se resserre quand il soupire de joie. Je pourrais presque entendre son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, à moins que ce ne soit le mien.

Et alors, il relève juste un peu la tête et dépose un tout petit baiser sur mes lèvres. MEOW ! (_ndJuju : Le v'là qui fait le chat maintenant. Ka, tu peux me dire où est passé le vrai Draco ?_) Que c'est bon. Il s'écarte et chuchote : « _Je t'aime aussi sale fouine ! _»

Je souris.

« Tu n'es qu'un Salaud, dis-je. » (_ndJuju : Ah bah voilà ! contente de te revoir mon vieux !_)

« Oh ! Malfoy, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tomber dans mon propre piège, ricane-t-il. »

Mon sourire s'élargit, mais il se jette brusquement sur ma bouche comme un affamé. Je geins sous le coup de la surprise, mais je me perd bien vite dans l'éden de ses lèvres.

Bon dieux ! Et dire que j'ai failli passer à cause de **_ça_**, il n'y a même pas une seconde. Heureusement, qu'Harry sait comment me faire revenir sur terre. Bah ! Maintenant je me fou bien de répandre la parole... du moins pour le moment.

Je vais d'abord prendre mon pied tout de suite et après je penserais à le dire à la terre entière. Hum... Il a vraiment le sens des priorités mon Harry. (_ndJuju : YipiyoYipiyé ! LEMON mouahaha ! Enfin la concrétisation des semaines de frustration !_)

J'accueille sa langue, et tandis que nous flirtons avec indécence, je m'emploie à le déshabiller. Pas que son pull rouge diablement excitant me dérange beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les barrières. Et là, ce machin couleur de sang m'emmerde.

Nous cessons le baiser quand je lui retire son vêtement, et alors que je m'attaque au zip de son pantalon sortant sa verge de son étaux de tissus, ses mains tremblantes défont les boutons de mon uniforme de sorcier et il caresse avec une délectation non feinte mon torse.

Quand il pince un mamelon, je sursaute et je saisis ses fesses à pleine main avant te l'attirer contre moi pour qu'il sache combien je le désire.

A ce moment une chanson que Blaise m'a fait écouter il n'y a pas longtemps me revient tout de suite en mémoire et je souris.

_Ouh ! M'amselle montre-moi tes roploplos_

_Je te montrerais la taille de mon amour_

_Ouh ! M'amselle montre-moi ton tralala_

_Je te montrerais les roues de mon carrosse_

J'entend Harry gémir et se presser un peu plus contre mon bassin. Et là, je la sens. Je la sens vraiment pour la première fois. Harry me veut je le sais, et je le sens. Cette fois il me veut réellement, car... à n'en pas douter je ne pensais pas que mon Gryffy à la chair tendre était zobé comme un taureaux ! (_ndJuju : PTDR ! T'es forte pour les expressions zarb Ka !_)

« Merlin Potter, tout ça pour moi, je suis flatté, je murmure admiratif et amusé. »

Il rit et entreprend de dévorer mon cou.

« Et encore ce n'est qu'un début, souffle-t-il entre deux sucions. »

Je frémis.

« Des promesses toujours des promesses... »

Il rit et alors qu'il me plaque un peu plus contre le mur, je m'accroche à ses épaules. Il sursaute et mort violemment la peau tendre de mon cou.

Je crie et, lui, pousse un long râle excité alors que je pétrit davantage ses épaules sous le coup de la douleur.

Sacré cercle vicieux ce truc-là.

« On... on se calme l'étalon, dis-je. »

« D... Dray, tu... tu sais très.. bi... han ! Que.. je suis sen... sensible... ah ! »

Je ris.

« Vraiment ? »

Et là, je plante mes ongles dans sa chair et c'est à son tour de hurler, tout en poussant un coup de hanche vengeur. Mon sexe se gorge un peu plus de sang, et alors qu'une langue câline se fait pardonner sur ma chair meurtrie, j'écarte les cuisses pour que nos deux queues puissent mieux faire connaissance.

Notre manège dure dix bonne minute avant que je n'en puisse plus. J'ai trop attendu ce moment, pour songer à me faire prendre en douceur ou à penser le faire tendrement. Nous avons tous le temps pour la tendresse.

Et oui ! Je veux que ce soit Harry qui me prennent. Je veux qu'il massacre mon trou du cul et qu'il me montre à quel point il m'aime.

« Harry, dis-je d'une voix rauque, maintenant ! »

A mon grand ravissement il s'exécute immédiatement, et fait disparaître mon pantalon d'un coup de main. Magie sans baguette. J'avais dit qu'il était fort mon Harry !

Musclé et possessif, il soulève mes jambes et me recouvre entièrement de son poids. Je m'abandonne sur le mur en passant mes bras autour de son cou, et d'un mouvement de hanche, je lui intime de me pénétrer tout de suite.

Il ne se fait pas prier et ne tarde pas à s'enfoncer entre mes reins. Aïe ! Ses vicieux et vigoureux va-et-vient blesseraient tout cul débutant ou peu habitué à la sodomie, mais ça rentre comme dans du beurre. Et je crie de ravissement, l'encourageant même à y mettre plus de punchs.

Harry ne s'en prive pas, et tout en râlant de plaisir il m'encule avec plus de force et se déchaîne carrément.

Mon dos est meurtri par la pierre froide du mur, tant les coups de boutoirs d'Harry son vif et puissant, mais je m'en fous car j'aime ça. Bon dieux ! Il me défonce et j'aime ça.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à plonger son visage dans mon cou, je l'arrête.

« NON ! Aahh... Harry... re... regarde-moi... je... veux... que tu.. aaah ! Oui ! me regarde... jouir ! »

Il affiche un sourire pervers, mais obéit tout de même et accroche son regard au mien. Et alors je commence à jouer le débauché et je prononce centaines de mots pervers, qui je le sens font davantage grossir sa queue en mon sein.

« Tu... han ! aimes... aaah ! Ca hein... sale... pervers... oh ! »

« Oh ! Oui, Dray ! Pu... putain encore ! »

Et je poursuis ma prose libidineuse, alors qu'il me baise plus profondément, jusqu'à m'inonder de sperme en un hurlement de jouissance. Mes muscles se contractent en sentant le liquide chaud se déverser, et je ne mets que quelques secondes à venir pendant qu'il se libère encore par saccade.

Nous retombons sur le sol, épuisés mais comblés. Sans un mot, je me vautre contre Harry en ronronnant, pendant qu'il essaye encore de reprendre son souffle. Je souris.

« Déjà fatigué Potter ? »

Il halète encore, mais il me répond hautain.

« Pheu ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais me laisser démonter comme ça ? »

« Alors on peut continuer, dis-je en me relavant sur un coude pour l'embrasser. »

Il me répond et détache ses lèvres de ma bouche en susurrant : « C'est quand tu veux mon chou ! »

Je souris avant de passer mes doigts sur le sperme qui recouvre son ventre et de les porter à ma bouche pour le lécher. Il frissonne. Je vois cette lueur éclatante de désir dans ses yeux. C'est qu'il en gémirait presque le Potty !

Mais j'ai envie de l'entendre gémir moi, alors je me penche soudain et je lape son épaule gauche. Et là, il gémit. C'est bien Potty. Aller ! encore une fois.

« Oh ! Putain... tortion...naire, geint-t-il en se cambrant. »

Hum... C'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Donc, je coup si, je mord carrément son épaule et il sursaute violemment en criant de plaisir. Laaa... voilà qui est bien mieux. Je me prépare à recommencer, quand il tourne un regard vengeur sur ma pauvre petite personne.

« Tu vas me payer ça salopard, halète-t-il carnassier. »

« Que tu dis ma petite pucelle, je ricane. »

« QUOI ! s'exclame-t-il en se relevant sur les coudes. »

Ouh ! L'est fâché le Ryry... J'ai hâte de voir comment il va ma le faire payer... nyéhéhé... haaa ! Je suis le roi de la manipulation. I'm the best !

Je lui fais un sourire provocateur, et il me placarde durement contre le sol avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu Dray ! Je te traite de salopard tu aurais pu me traiter de connard fini ! Je ne suis pas une pucelle ! »

« Vraiment ? dis-je moqueur. »

Il fronce les sourcils, et m'impose un brusque va-et-vient de son bassin. Je gémis sentant mon érection renaître. C'est tellement facile de faire réagir ces petits Gryffy, que j'en jouirais presque de bonheur.

J'adore la sensation du cuir sur ma peau. C'est pour cela que je ne lui ai pas retiré son pantalon et je crois qu'il l'a compris aussi. C'est bien mon Potty. Très bien.

D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il aime me voir à moitié débraillé et nu. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il n'a enlevé que mon pantalon et mon boxer. Héhé... à chacun ses fétiches après tout.

« Tu vas voir si je suis une pucelle, lance-t-il en cessant ses mouvements. »

Un frissons de plaisir me traverse, alors qu'il se relève, écarte mes cuisses et place sa tête juste devant mon aine. Son souffle chaud caressant suavement mon membre dressé.

Je souris.

« Vas-y jolie vierge, prouve-le-moi! »

Cette fois il a compris. Et radieux, il bouffe des yeux ma queue avant de l'engouffrer et de la pomper avec un savoir faire de catin !

Je me cambre sous le coup de la surprise, me laissant envahir par la chaleur de sa bouche et par le plaisir que me procure sa langue ! Encore une fois, je m'étonne de son adresse, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me demander qui lui a appris à sucer comme ça ! Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment et je m'abandonne complètement à sa goinfrerie.

« Bordel de merde Harry, je m'écrie alors que la cadence s'accélère. »

Il ne me répond pas (_ndJuju : c'est un peu normal Dray_) et j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas complètement m'allonger sur le sol pour m'enfoncer tout au fond de sa gorge. Non ! Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir me sucer. J'aime son visage pendant l'amour. Il est encore plus beau et ce sentiment de possessivité que je ressens chez lui, se répercute en moi et j'aime savoir qu'il me fait ça. Qu'il m'a en bouche et qu'il aime me faire plaisir.

Soudain, je sens un doigt au fond de moi et je sursaute écartant davantage les cuisses et m'empalant plus profondément dans sa bouche.

« Aahh ! Harry c'est bon ! »

Exhorté, il retire ses lèvres de mon pénis. Et tout en me branlant il bouge son doigt en moi. Quand il atteint ma prostate, il la presse sèchement, et je me libère d'un trait sur son visage, en poussant un long cris extatique.

À bout de souffle, je m'effondre sur le sol, des étoiles plein les yeux accompagné d'un large sourire de bienheureux. Cette fois je suis bel et bien comblé.

Je le sens remonter et encore une fois il me domine de tout son corps. Sur son visage, je vois les traces de mon sperme qu'il a en parti léché, et je le prends en coupe avec une étonnante délicatesse avant de le porter à ma bouche et de laper ma semence avec une sensualité qui le laisse rêveur.

Alors que je finis de le nettoyer, il prend sa baguette, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Alors ma biche prêt pour le troisième round, demande-t-il carnassier. »

Je tressaille et une vague de panique m'envahit. Il le remarque et ses lèvres s'étirent sadiquement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le sagouin !

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer Dray, susurre-t-il dangereusement. On ne se moque pas d'un Potter impunément et tu vas très vite t'en rendre compte. »

Je commence à trembler comme une feuille. Putain moi et ma grande gueule ! (_ndJuju : YES toi et ta grande gueule et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Yyha ! En scelle ma belle !_)

« Harry, dis-je suppliant, tu n'est pas fatigué ? »

« Ô non. Je suis endurant ! »

Si lui non, moi oui ! Hey ! C'est crevant deux orgasmes de suite. En plus, il est pratiquement impossible pour un mec normalement constitué d'avoir la trique trois fois de suite en si peu de temps ! Impossible, ne semble pas faire partie du vocabulaire de mon aimé cependant, car il lève sa baguette bloque la porte, puis murmure un « Eros » et un autre sort que je ne saisi pas bien et qui fait sortir un fine volute rouge de l'embout de la baguette.

Je m'en fous un peu à vrai dire, car il n'y a que l'un de ses sorts qui me fiche la frousse.

Bon sang ! « Eros »... le sort de la baise par excellence ! Mais comment connaît-il se sort ? Oulà ! Va-y avoir de la discussion dans l'air, enfin, tout ça, après m'avoir soulagé de la puissante érection qu'il vient de me donner.

« Potter tu n'es qu'une bête ! »

Il se frotte contre moi, son aura suintant le désir ; et il répond charmeur :

« Mais tu l'as cherché amour. »

Je grogne et d'un coup de rein, il me cambre et j'ai une irrésistible envie de le sentir de nouveau en moi. Bon sang ! C'est efficace ce truc. C'est comme si un brasier incendiait mon ventre, augmentant à chaque seconde ma libido.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'accroche à ses épaules et il gémit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Haaa ! Rien ne vaut la bonne vieille morsure de la sensitive. Que j'aime cette plante !

Je laisse échapper un ricanement et il me fusille du regard.

« On est quitte, dis-je moqueur. »

« Ça tu vas me le payer ! »

Alors, il ne perd plus de temps, saisi avec force mes jambes et à ma grande surprise les places sur ses épaules. Il gémit et moi j'en profite pour le caresser avec mes mollets. Son visage est rouge et ses lèvres complètement gonflées, ses pupilles sont dilatées et il a furieusement envie de moi.

Je ne suis pas inactif car, de mon côté, je saisis sa verge et l'aiguillonne entre mes fesses. Là, il n'a pas besoin de ma permission et m'écartèle encore une fois, d'un puissant coup de rein. Je resserre ma prise sur ses épaules et surélève mon bassin pour lui permettre un accès facile.

Très vite mon anus épouse les dimensions d'étalon de mon partenaire et j'endure comme un pro. Merlin ! Harry est un dieu !

Alors qu'il me pistonne sévère, je sens que la jouissance nous appelle mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre deux fois de suite sans rien dire. Alors, encore une fois guidé par l'immaculé Saint Merlin (_ndJuju : MDR !_), je repousse Harry en m'aidant de mes jambes, et un cri étranglé s'échappe de sa gorge.

Il a atterri sur les fesses et moi, je ne perds pas de temps. Je me relève, non sans un peu de difficulté et je me précipite vers lui. D'un coup de main, je le relève, le pousse vers le bureau, le retourne et le placarde avec force dessus.

Je sens une exclamation de protestation poindre à l'horizon, mais je l'élimine en saisissant d'une main son braquemart surdimensionné et de l'autre en pétrissant avec langueur son épaule droite.

Il hurle de plaisir plus qu'il ne gémit.

« DRAY ! »

Souriant à l'invitation, je délaisse le tout pour m'agenouiller devant sa croupe, descendre pantalon et boxer, écarter ses fesses et le lubrifié avec un plaisir et une voracité rarement atteinte. Je le sens frissonner et trembler alors que ma langue s'active en lui.

Il frappe des poings sur le secrétaire, me maudissant, m'adorant, m'aimant, me suppliant... Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, pour me relever et lui saisir la taille à pleines mains. Il me crie de me dépêcher, et je l'ensaille sans plus attendre.

« BORDEL, hurle-t-il réjouis. »

Encouragé, je propulse mon épaisse verge dans son rectum en poussant un râle de plaisir, alors que lui me supplie d'y aller plus fort.

Je ne suis qu'une pauvre âme soumise, donc, rien de plus naturelle pour moi que d'obéir. Bientôt, l'orgasme arrive et je me libère en lui alors que les muscles de son arrière-train resserrent leur étau. Il ne tarde pas à venir aussi, et vidés, nous nous rétamons sur le sol, accueillis par le septième ciel.

Nos corps son recouvert de sueurs et notre respiration est sifflante.

Je ferme les yeux, histoire de reprendre mon souffle et de laisser l'endorphine se répandre doucereusement dans mes membres. Je suis aux anges.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je trouve la force de tourner la tête vers Harry qui entre temps s'est rapproché de moi, et nos regards extasiés s'accrochent.

Je lui fais un sourire éclatant et il me le renvoie avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et délicatesse dont nous n'avons pas fait preuve cette dernière heure.

« Tu es un dieu, me complimente-t-il. »

« Tu en doutais, je réponds amusé. »

Il secoue la tête d'un air désespéré et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il est tellement mignon après l'amour. Avant l'amour, il est sexy et bandant, pendant l'amour, il est beau et après... il est tout simplement à croquer.

Je le lui dis, et ses joues s'empourprent de suite, ce qui attise davantage mon rire. Il se place perpendiculairement à moi, et pose sa tête sur mon ventre, pour éviter que ses épaules ne touchent le sol.

Je ris intérieurement en pensant au tableau que nous formons à l'instant. Moi, ma robe de sorcier trempée et pendante sur mes épaules, et lui, son pantalon et son boxer encore descendu à mi-cuisse.

Je remonte les yeux vers son visage et je me fige. Son expression est soudain plus dure... presque soucieuse. Je fronce les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Harry ? »

Il me lance un regard presque désespéré.

« Dans... dans la lettre, Rogue parlais de... de ton initiation en tant que futur mangemort, dit-il tristement. »

Oh ! Je vois ce qui l'inquiète. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant tout en caressant ses cheveux.

« Harry... tu es celui qui m'a sauvé. Maintenant, que je t'ai, je sais ce que je veux. Et ce n'est certainement pas me traîner aux pieds d'un connard fini comme mon père. Je veux être avec toi. »

Il soupire de soulagement et de joie.

« Je t'aime mon poussin. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais je fronce les sourcils. Il a dit quoi là ? « Mon poussin ? »

« Potter je ne suis pas un poulet ! »

Au début il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir, puis il éclate de rire.

« B... Buck, articule-t-il entre deux rires. »

En effet oui ! Buck ! Ce maudit poulet ! Celui qui en troisième année a failli me démembrer. Okay, j'avoue c'était en partie de ma faute, mais bon... un coup de poing faramineux de la Granger vous remet vite les idées en place. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai mis longtemps avant d'avouer que j'étais en tort. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'elle est devenue cette volaille ! Bah... encore un des nombreux mystère qui entoure notre monde.

« Arrête de rire Potter, je lance exaspéré. »

Il se tourne vers moi, me fait un sourire lubrique avant de se jeter avec avidité sur mes lèvres. Et comme par magie, j'oublie tout. Notre baiser n'est ni tendre ni passionné... celui-là est tout simplement amoureux.

Il est fort mon Harry quand même ! Puis il recule un peu sa tête et se rallonge sur mon ventre.

« Il va falloir penser à nettoyer toutes les traces de notre passage, dis-je. »

« Hum... moi je suis d'avis que nous laissions tout comme ça. »

Je tressaille et il tourne la tête vers moi.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! »

« Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu honte d'annoncer au monde que nous couchons ensemble... rectification que nous faisons l'amour ? »

Un sourire éclaire mon visage et je vois à son expression qu'il en serait tout à fait ravi. De tout avouer je veux dire.

« Alors tu es officiellement _MON_ Gryffy de petit ami ? »

« Tout comme tu es officiellement _MON_ Serpentard de petit ami. »

« Il faut donc répandre la parole, dis-je philosophique. »

Je m'attend à ce qu'il rit, mais il affiche un air embarrassé. Je fronce les sourcils, car je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout ce petit regard gêné qu'il a. Comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

« Harry, dis-je méfiant. »

Il me lance un petit sourire innocent, avant de virer pivoine et de se lever précipitamment. De plus en plus intrigué, je me relève, moi aussi, mais plus lentement. Je me suis quand même fait prendre deux fois de suite.

« Harry ! »

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant, d'attraper sa baguette, de lancer un sort de nettoyage général et de nous rhabiller aussi vite que l'éclair.

« Et si on y allais maintenant, me dit-il. »

Oh non mon coco ! Pas question de te laisser éluder la question de cette manière ! Il y a un truc pas net... et je dirais même plus, un truc très très louche. Et je compte bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, alors tu ne sors pas d'ici.

Je m'approche rapidement de lui, avant de le saisir par les bras et de le forcer à me regarder.

« Harry James Potter, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui se passe ! »

Je le vois déglutir puis tenter une retraite vers la porte, mais je le tiens fermement. Il retente sa chance, mais finalement il abandonne.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir chéri ? »

« Emploie suspect du mot chéri, donc faute grave, dis-je en plissant les yeux. Je veux savoir Harry !»

« Okay, mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Hem... que tu me laisses au moins trente seconde d'avance... »

Je hausse un sourcil, mais j'acquiesce.

« Promet-le, insiste-t-il. »

« Mais... »

« Promet-le ! »

« C'est bon, je le promet, dis-je en soupirant. Alors maintenant explique-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Il hoche la tête, se dégage un peu de moi et me demande finalement :

« Tu connais les sorts d'illusions ? »

Je fronce d'abord les sourcils puis j'écarquille brusquement les yeux la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'un calcul rapide se fait dans ma tête. Quatre sorts : Bloquer la porte, Eros, fumée rouge et nettoyage... Fumée rouge non identifiée... fumée rouge... fumée rouge... Illusionnum...

« Illusionnum pour une personne égale : fumée verte ! Illusionnum pour plusieurs personnes égale : fumée rouge ! »

« D... Dray chéri, m'appelle Harry en hésitant. »

BORDEL !

Je sens la rage embraser mon sang et je serre tout à coup les poings en fermant les yeux, tentant en vain de me calmer jusqu'à ce que je pose la question au moins.

« Q... QUI, j'articule la voix sourde de colère et les joues aussi rouges que des tomates. »

BON SANG QUE J'AI HONTE ! Okay ! J'ai lancé un Illusionnum à Pansy, mais JUSTE et UNIQUEMENT à Pansy. Alors que là... que là... Bon ! Okay ! Ne le tue pas tout de suite ! Après tout, plusieurs personnes ça peut-être aussi deux personnes. C'est tout. Donc, il a du vouloir se venger, en faisant voir aux deux belettes nos ébats. Bon... ça peut passer. Et puis... l'idée que Granger et belette-fils me voient entrain de culbuter Harry ça ne me déplait pas. Ils ont dû mourir d'une crise cardiaque... nyéhéhé... finalement.

Je sens que ma colère ce calme. Et au moment où j'ouvre les yeux Harry répond à ma question :

« Hmoufdlar... »

« Quoi ? »

« Poudlard, lâche-t-il en baissant précipitamment les yeux. »

Poudlard.

Poudlard.

POUDLARD !

« POUDLARD ! PUTAIN HARRY TU AS FAIT VOIR MON CUL A TOUT POUDLARD ! » (_ndJuju : PTDR !_)

« Hem... il y le mien aussi dans l'histoire Dray, rappelle-t-il d'une toute petite voix. » (_ndJuju : RE-PTDR !_)

La colère monte et monte encore en moi !

« D... Dray ? »

« Une. »

« Tu vas bien chéri ? »

« Trois. Quatre. »

« D... »

« Si tu veux sauver ton petit cul, t'as intérêt à courir Potter, je préviens d'une voix trop calme pour l'être réellement. »

« Dray, mon ange, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer... »

« Tu as trente secondes Harry ! Juste trente secondes ! »

Et ni une ni deux, mon futur ex-petit ami... enfin non tout de même pas... mon futur petit ami que je vais prendre plaisir à torturer, s'enfuis à toutes jambes, sans demander son reste.

Moi, je m'efforce de tenir ma promesse et trente secondes plus tard :

« **HARRY JAMES POTTER TU VAS SOUFFRIR ! **»

(_ndJuju : Il est fort son Harry quand même, mdrrrr..._)

_**À SUIVREEEEUUUUHHHH...**_

_PINPONPINPONPINPON _! Alors ça c'est un **LEMON** où je ne m'appelle pas Ka !

_ENFIN ! ENFIN !_ Fini les semaines de frustration MDR ! **Vous l'avez eu votre LEMON **! _Trois pour le prix d'un, c'est quand même pas mal non ? ( dedans, sucette, dedans et re-dedans mdr... j'me comprends)_

En, tout cas... personne n'a été lésé sur ce coup-là, mdr, même les Poudlardiens ont pu profiter du spectacle... imaginez la tête de Rogue et de Minerva... ptdr ! En tout cas, une questions subsiste :

Pourquoi Ryry a lancé un Illusionnum à toute l'école à votre avis ? 

**Je suis heureuse mais tristounette à la fois. Parce que ce lemon, marque la fin de cette fic. Et oui, le prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue et il y aura peut-être une dernière interview de l'Interviewer Inconnu alias II, pour les derniers RAR ! C'est prévu, mais encore faut-il qu'elle s'en souvienne mdr ! **

J'aurais pu la faire plus longue, mais je ne suis pas adhérente des longues fics. Je préfère qu'elles soient courtes et simples. Je ne suis pas du genre à me fouler pour beaucoup mdr ! Je suis comme Shikamaru, moins j'en fais mieux j'me porte lol.

Je m'y étais attaché et je crois que ça me faire bizarre de la bouclée. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin n'est-ce pas !

_**Bref ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et qu'il était à la hauteur de ce que je vous avais fait espérer. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis positivement ravie et si ça ne l'est pas... vous ne pouvez qu'aimer de toute façon V.V toc ! Bah ! J'ai fait de mon mieux lol. **_

_Une petite surprise pour **Angel Malfoy **et **Celymoony** dans l'épilogue, alors ne le ratez pas les filles ! _

**N'oubliez pas de me reviewer mdrrrr ! n.n**

**Gros Kissouxxxx et merci de me lire Hisokaren. **


	8. Vengeance quand tu nous tiens !

**ZONE EROGENE**

_Auteuse_ : KKK ou Ka ou Hisokaren (comme vous voulez n.n...)

_Titre_ : Zone érogène

_Base_ : Harry Potter

_Genre_ : **Yaoï ; Rated : M NC-17** (donc comprenez par là, pas de mineurs, pas d'homophobes et pas de prudes... du moins si vous souhaitez préserver votre pudeur) ; POV alternée d'Harry et Draco. (Ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Statu _: **L'épilogue (court et assez limité)**

_Couple _: c'est un Drarry en bonne et due forme.

_Disclaimer _: Propriété de JKR toujours aussi talentueuse

_Résumé _: Zone érogène ou comment Malfoy se divertit de l'étrange maladie d'un survivant ma foi très sensible...

_Note_ : _Pour une fois il n'y aura pas de note lol. Je vous éviterais le blabla habituel ! sauf, peut-être pour vous prévenir que les cours de linguistique sont décidemment très motivant pour écrire lol. _

_En tout cas, Juju tient à vous remercier pour ceux qui ont pensé à ses coms °v°..._

**REPONSES AUX RAR : 38 mes aïeux que de pression... merci ! **

**Tiffany-Shin **: Hum... c'est presque ça lol.

**La-shinegami **: Contente que tu ais aimé lol. En plus c'était une idée que j'avais en tête depuis le début XD.

**Onarluca** : Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai autant plu surtout que tu me suis depuis le début. Pour les autres fics, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai plein d'idées lol. Et puis t'en fais pas Dumbly c'est un pro ! XD

**Inouko** : Je fais confiance à ton imagination pour deviner le plan de Dumbly lol. Pour ce qui est de Draco bah tu as certainement raison lol. C'est fait exprès j'aime tellement l'embêter. Pour « couyons » tu as raison ça s'écrit « couillons » mais ma Juju l'a toujours écris comme ça MDR, ça fait partie des choses immuables. Donc ne t'étonne pas trop !

**Lee-ann **: Merci ça me fait plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu ai fini pas lire le chapitre lol.

**Drudrue** : Désolée, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas compris le problème avec mais comme j'ai reposté le chap 7 ça devrait pourvoir aller maintenant. J'espère que tu l'as eu.

**Ishtar205** : MDR ! J'adore lol. J'espère que la taille de l'épilogue te convient °v°... Merci de m'avoir accepté dans ta secte Ô prêtresse de la torture mdrrrr... et pi tu as vu, c'est arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

**Mariannella** : Ta réponse est spécialement à la fin. Lol... c'est tout de même ton KDO non ?

**Ariane Malfoy Shinigami **: Ravie que tu ais aimé le lemon, c'est que c'est dur d'écrire ce genre de connerie lol.

**Elrienne **: Merci, dommage en effet ça m'aurait plus de continuer. Mais bon, Shikamaru POWA ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu sauras tout, et merci pour tes compliments parce que c'est vrai lol : « Vive Jean-claude et ses phases aware mdrrrr... »

**Zaika **: MDR ! Tu as raison, Harry n'est pas comme tout le monde, mais c'est ce qui fait que nous l'aimons autant non ? Contente que tu ais aimé car voilà ce que j'attend : rire et chaleur.

**Serpentis-draco **: Kikôô ma puce ! Tu as bien raison lol... voilà comme tu peux le constater, j'ai tenu ma promesse, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me reviewer lol. Et puis faut pas s'étonner avec une fanficeuse dégantée comme moi.

**Angel Malfoy **: MDR ! I'M ALIVE ! J'ai bien noté dans chacune de tes review que tu attendais avec impatience l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends lol. D'ailleurs Vive Jean-claude V. avec ses phases aware. Et ne t'inkiète pas, Draco aura sa manière à lui de se venger : « Vive la baise réconciliation ! »

**Milii **: MDR ! Je m'en lasse pas de tes reviews comment pourrais-je ? Contente que tu as aimé.

**Sahada **: Merci, mais j'aime les grandes fins explosives et complètement à l'ouest ! Tu auras l'occasion de le voir dans ce chap lol.

**SamaraXX **: Tu me rassures. J'ai toujours peur que personne n'apprécie lol. En tout cas, tu comprendras pourquoi Harry a fait ça t'inkiète toi pas !

**Kimmy Lyn** : Ô grand maîtresse du sadisme que de compliments qui emplissent mon cœur de joie. MDR !

**Lilly Malfoy **: Voilà lol. Merci.

**Hana Uchiwa **: Bah ! Tu verras bien comment Dray va punir son chéri lol.

**Baby Sess **: Je ne mérite pas autant de compliments je t'assure. Mais je suis flattée. Dsl, par contre pour le HPSS, mais ça aurait fait zarb et je ne suis malheureusement pas une adepte de ce couple.

**Miss felton/ Malfoy **: Contente que tu ai aimé, et en effet dommage que ce chapitre soit le dernier. Mais bon, tout à une fin, et je ne suis pas du genre à faire traîner les choses en longueur... sauf peut-être pour l'up date... là, je suis jamais à l'heure mdrrrr

**Marion-moune **: Positivement ravie que tu ai aimé et que tu me lises encore.

**Lo hana ni **: Merci, et pas de probs pour les fics HP ! Il y en a encore une bonne dose sur le feu lol.

**Chi no hana **: YOP ! Parfaitement oki avec toi ! Quel cul il a notre Dray mdrrrr !

**Harmony** : Moi aussi MDR ! J'espère qu'il sera bien.

**Vert emeraude **: MDR ! Ravie que le chap 7 ait fait autant d'étincelles. Pour la plante, j'y avait pensé, mais j'ai trouvé pire et, bien entendu, qui est-ce qui va casquer ? Ryry bien sûr lol... Haaaa que c'est bon de le torturer un peu.

**Lux-en-indochine **: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite MDR !

**Jouzetsuka** : Délire le pen name ! Héhéhé... on que la fanficeuse a le guide du Kama-Sutra lol (enfin, qu'elle aimerait bcp l'avoir lol)

**Miss Black **: NAN ! Ne pleure pas. En cadeau pour toi un beau petit lemon en entrée lol. Et puis toute bonne chose à une fin.

**Miss-booyaka et sa conscience **: « Wonder Woman » mdr ! C'est un bien grand mot, mais j'aime. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop épuisé ton copain XD ! Et pour ta conscience : Désolée mais je pense qu'elle devait déjà être comme ça avant non ?

**Fullmetal **(fan de toi) : MDR ! Ca fait partie du pen name aussi ? XD ! Merci.

**Bins **: J'espère que ton fou rire c'est calmé. Pour Rusard et les elfes j'en sais rien, mais pour les profs y'a de la crise dans l'air mdr !

**CamDark** : MDR ! Attention à l'inondation. Bah Dray va faire pire que lui courir après... enfin, ça dépend de point de vue on se place évidemment XD !

**Elodie** : Merci c'était le but, je suis ravie ! XD

**Celymoony **: MDR ! J'attend toujours ton chap moi ! Et j'espère que l'épilogue ne te décevras pas... remarque y'a ta surprise aussi lol.

**Lyra Parry **: MDR ! Malade dans tous les sens du terme mdrrrr !

**Fantasy112** : Merci ! Trop de compliment lol. Et oui Ry va sacrément déguster lol...

**Emery** : Ma louloute pitchounette que j'aimeuh ! désolée de pas avoir répondu à ta review °v°... je me rattrape en te faisant pleins pleins pleins de kissouxxxx ! De notre part à tout les trois... dommage quand même que j'ai pas eut de nouvelle de l'interviewer inconnu mdrrrr ! Tu en as toi ?

_**Bon ! MERCI A TOUS ! Vous m'avez sacrément mis la pression avec vos reviews XD... et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira autant puisque c'est le dernier. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tenu toutes les promesses que j'ai faites, donc dite le moi...**_

_**En tout cas, je peux vous dire que le chapitre 7 était normalement le vrai dernier chapitre : l'épilogue étant écrit juste pour donner quelques explications et satisfaire les envies sadiques d'une fanficeuse tordue mdrrrr ! **_

IMPORTANT :

_Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai oublié de répondre à certains et surtout j'espère que vous aurez tous accès à ce chapitre facilement. Je me souviens que certains avaient du mal pour la chapitre 7... prévenez-moi si vous n'arrivez pas à lire ce chapitre merci ! Et je le reposterais comme pour le 7..._

**ZONE EROGENE : Epilogue**

_**POV Harry et Draco : **_

« OH ! PUTAIN DRAY S'IL... S'IL TE PLAIT... D...DRACOOOO! »

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Draco. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il tourmentait délicieusement son petit ami Gryffondor, et il adorait ça.

Au début, Harry avait pensé pouvoir tenir, mais les mains expertes de Draco eurent vite fait de briser ses barrières, et maintenant il n'en pouvais plus. Ses suppliques et cris envahissaient la chambre comme de doux échos aux oreilles du blond.

« Dray, s'il... s'il te plait, je... je t'ai déjà demandé par... pardon, alors... alors... »

« Alors quoi, demanda sournoisement le Serpentard. »

« S'il te plait putain ! SUCE-MOI ! »

Un éclat de rire s'éleva dans la pièce et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était au bord des larmes tant la frustration électrisait son corps. Une rage soudaine s'empara de lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Draco lui avait menotté les mains aux montants du lit, le soumettant aux pires tortures. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser de Draco était douloureux tant sa peau brûlait de désir.

Maintenant, il surélevait désespérément son bassin, n'espérant qu'une chose, que son petit ami nazi le prenne enfin en bouche. Mais, Draco n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Loin de là !

Harry allait comprendre que l'on ne montrait pas les magnifiques fesses blondes d'un Malfoy a tout Poudlard sans conséquences.

Et des conséquences il y en avait eu, mais l'heure n'était pas aux discussions.

Et puis, c'était de la faute d'Harry après tout. C'est lui qui avait dit « Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner » et Draco, qui n'était absolument pas rancunier, avait accepté la proposition.

Laissant son petit ami se tordre de frustration, sur le lit, le blond se leva pour se diriger vers la table basse de sa chambre et y prendre ses instruments de torture favoris. À savoir : un bol de fraise et de la crème glacée. Il avait hésité avec de la chantilly, mais la glace était définitivement plus attrayante... froid et chaud allait parfaitement de pair pour ce qu'il projetait de faire subir à Harry.

Quand Harry vit arriver Draco un sourire malsain aux lèvres, un vent de panique le saisi... et plus encore quand ses yeux voilés par le désir descendirent jusqu'à ses mains.

« Que... que comptes-tu faire avec ça, demanda-t-il tremblant d'anticipation. »

« Tu t'en doutes, alors ne pose pas la question amour, répondit Draco en escaladant le lit avant de le chevaucher. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et d'excitation. Il craignait ce que le Serpentard allait faire, mais en même temps il attendait impatiemment qu'il se mette à l'œuvre.

Un instant, il se demanda à quel moment précis il c'était dévergondé ainsi, mais il perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées en voyant le blond déganté qu'il avait pour petit ami, porter une fraise enduite de glace à ses lèvres.

Et quand Draco la lécha faisant courir sa langue rose de haut en bas, son dernier neurone claqua et il hurla presque de frustration.

Presque, car son cri s'étrangla quand Draco en suça le bout avec délectation en soupirant de bien être.

Harry était à bout. Tout simplement à bout. Deux heures ! Deux heures que Draco le torturait. Deux heure qu'il ne recevait que de légères caresses. Deux heures que son sexe était douloureusement gonflé. Deux heures qu'il n'était pas soulagé. Il en voulait plus et il se prit à jalouser avec fureur la fraise qui accaparait l'attention de son petit ami.

« Dray, lança Harry menaçant, si tu ne t'occupe pas de moi, maintenant, je te jure de vous marier ta putain de fraise et toi ! »

Surpris, Draco l'observa un moment puis repartit d'un cristallin éclat de rire, faisant frissonner Harry malgré lui.

« On se calme trésors, dit-il en se penchant jusqu'à frôler les lèvres d'Harry. C'est toi qui l'a cherché non ? »

« Mais, se plaignit le brun, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'avais lancé le sort sur Poudlard et puis je me suis excusé... ajouta-t-il en suivant avec envie le mouvement de la langue de Draco sur le fruit. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il avec peine, ça n'a même pas fonctionné... Dumbledore a réussi à protéger les élèves à temps alors...»

« Alors quoi ? Même si les élèves n'ont rien vu et merlin j'en remercie le directeur, ça n'empêche pas que, par ta faute, la moitié des professeurs se retrouvent en soin intensif à l'infirmerie pour hyperventilation ! Eux n'ont pas eu la chance de bénéficier du bouclier de protection ! »

« Bon j'avoue que là, ça pose problème, parce que Rogue est encore dans les vapes et qu'il ne pourra pas me donner ma potion à temps mais quand même... ça nous fait des vacances autant de prof absents non ? »

« Harry, s'exclama Draco indigné par autant de nonchalance. Dois-je te rappeler que les ASPIC sont pour bientôt et que par ta faute nous avons été renvoyé deux jours pour exhibitionnisme ! »

« Très bien j'avoue que ce n'étais pas la meilleur façon de me venger et j'avoue que j'ai fait une connerie. Mais, s'il te plaît Dray, amour, soulage-moi... supplia le Gryffondor. »

Draco, sourit malicieusement avant de faire glisser le bout de la fraise sur les lèvres d'Harry qui s'entrouvrirent aussitôt sur un gémissement rauque. Le Gryffy ferma les yeux, puis darda sa langue sur le mont du fruit le titillant avant que Draco ne l'enfonce en un lent va-et-vient dans sa bouche.

« Tu es magnifique Harry, murmura Draco avant de remplacer le fruit par sa langue. »

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement, et Dray failli en oublier sa vengeance. Malgré ce qu'il laissait croire, il n'était pas en meilleur état que son petit ami. Mais, il se força à rompre le baiser s'attirant un geignement plaintif dont il ne fit pas cas.

Il se débarrassa du bol de fraise, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Puis, plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami, il trempa le fruit rouge dans la glace avant de le faire lentement courir sur la peau d'Harry, traçant nombres de sillons sucrés.

Ce dernier se raidit sous le froid, mais lorsque Draco borda l'un de ses tétons de crème vanille, il se cambra en gémissant.

« Dray... supplia-t-il inutilement. »

« Chut chéri... laisse-toi faire... »

« Mais ça va faire deux heures que je me laisse faire, protesta le brun furieux. »

« On dirait un gros bébélala, ricana le blond sans pour autant arrêter là son entreprise. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin, répliqua Harry piqué au vif. »

« Continue tu fais de plus en plus gamin là, se moqua Draco. »

Le Gryffondor lui tira la langue avant de superbement le bouder, provoquant un autre rire de la part de son partenaire, qui replongea la fraise dans la glace avant de poursuivre son dessin. Cette fois, il remplis le nombril d'Harry avant de se pencher pour le lécher goulûment.

Harry ne resta pas de marbre et gémit encore, félicitant Merlin que Draco n'ait pas pensé à ses épaules depuis le début de la torture. Sans ça... il serait mort depuis longtemps...

Draco, tout à son œuvre digne du plus grand tableau de Picasso, suivit la ligne de poils bruns jusqu'au membre tendu (depuis deux heures rappelons-le) pour en tracer la courbe lentement, sensuellement avant de déposer une montagne de glace sur le gland rougis.

Harry frissonna de plaisir et de douleur, trémoussant son bassin pour chasser ce froid dérangeant. Et alors, qu'il allait sérieusement invectiver son bourreaux de petit ami, une cage chaude et humide se referma brusquement sur son pénis pour se retirer quelques secondes après.

« DRAY, hurla Harry au bord du gouffre, TU L'AURA VOULU NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI ! »

Le blond rit encore, puis sans crier gare se pencha de nouveau et suça avec voracité la verge d'Harry qui sursauta violemment en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Aaaahhhhh... Encore... oh ! oui, encore , protesta Harry. »

Draco se délectait de cette hampe de chair au goût de vanille.

Il aimait réellement faire lui perdre la tête, car Harry ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait être beau quand il portait le masque du plaisir... Le blond s'attarda encore un peu sur le pénis, avant de retirer sa bouche, pour lécher chaque route de glace qu'il avait tracée un peu plus tôt, tout en continuant de masturber vigoureusement son mec.

Il refit donc le chemin, passant par le nombril qu'il visita encore une fois, puis le ventre qu'il honora de sa langue, avant de remonter le long des pectoraux pour jouer un moment avec les tétons sucrés, et d'enfin finir sa course dans le cou d'Harry qu'il marqua comme sien.

Ce faisant, sa main n'avait pas encore lâché le membre frétillant de son petit ami, qui se tordait de plaisir, ses cris se perdant dans un charabia que lui seul semblait comprendre, et son corps tremblant comme en plein hiver.

Désormais, Harry en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

« D... Dray, gémit-il, s'il... s'il te plaît... entre... entre en moi AH ! »

Draco cessa alors tout mouvement, s'attirant un véhément chapelet d'injures particulièrement fourni. Résulta de deux heures de torture intensive.

Il rit, avant de couper la parole à son amant par un incroyable baiser. Quelques longues minutes d'apnées plus tard, libéra Harry qui voulut le repousser pour le punir. Mais le brun avait présumé de ses forces et il ne pouvait que se laisser guider par un Draco tout émoustillé et fier de sa prestation.

« Draco... je te hais, lança Harry à bout de force. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, répondit-il en s'asseyant derrière Harry. »

Puis il prit le bol de glace qui avait presque fondu, avant d'en déverser le contenu sur les épaules sensibles de son petit ami, qui une fois encore s'égosilla de plaisir et de douleur. Maudit Merlin pesta Harry intérieurement. Ce fut ce moment que Draco choisit pour se saisir du sexe érigé du Gryffondor et le serrer avec force en lapant avec gourmandise la glace fondue.

Et Harry jouit instantanément, avant de retomber tremblant de plaisir, sur les draps tachés de sueur, glace et sperme.

« Draco... salopard haleta Harry pendant que ce dernier se léchait les doigts, tu l'as fait exprès... »

Le blond sourit, lança un sort de nettoyage puis mit Harry sur le dos avant de lui soulever les jambes et de placer sa queue rigide face son anus.

« Dans ce cas mon cœur, dit-il, je vais te défoncer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu crie grâce et que tu me supplie d'arrêter. »

Harry sentit un vent de panique s'engouffrer sournoisement en lui, mais ses protestations moururent après, même pas dix secondes d'existences, au profit d'un râle quand Draco s'enfonça dans ses entrailles.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, s'accrochant aux draps, et le blond commença à se mouvoir lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus furieusement à mesure que le plaisir augmentait.

Ils jouirent tous deux une première fois, mais tout Serpentard qu'il est Draco murmura un « Eros » discret, qui réveilla instantanément leurs membres. Sans se détacher du corps de son petit ami, il recommença à l'ensailler avec tout autant de tendresse que la première fois pour finir en beauté avec de féroces coups de reins et une masturbation qui en ferait rêver plus d'un.

Loin de se sentir fatigué, et tenant à respecter sa promesse, il réitéra le sort, mais cette fois s'empala sur le sexe gorgé d'Harry. Il retint un cri de douleur, et la force de ses cuisses aidant, il bougea ses hanches forçant Harry à suivre le rythme qui devin rapidement effréné.

Harry quant à lui, avait complètement perdu l'esprit et ne se concentrait que sur le corps brûlant de Draco qui montait et descendait avec frénésie sur sa verge dressée. Il voulut accompagner les mouvements du bassin de son petit ami, mais il n'avait plus de force et le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Alors, il fit ce que le blond attendait de lui :

« Dray... oh ! Dray... assez, s'il te plaît... assez... ah ! Arrête... »

Mais le blond se pencha embrassa Harry avant d'haleter :

« Non... Encore... oh Harry, c'est tellement bon... ce... »

« Assez Dray... supplia Harry sombrant dans un monde de douleur mêlé de plaisir. C'est... trop... »

« Ce... n'est pas assez réussi à gémir Draco, qui lui aussi suivait les traces de son amant. »

Harry, pressé d'en finir, réuni le semblant de force qui lui restait et dans un ultime et salvateur coup de rein, les fit jouir tous les deux.

Réellement épuisé, Draco s'effondra sur le corps tremblant du Gryffondor, avant de se détacher de lui et de plonger son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

« Tu es un monstre Malfoy, dit Harry avec peine. »

« Je suis le dieu des monstres alors, plaisanta Draco avec la même difficulté à parler. »

Il embrassa Harry dans le cou et ce dernier l'étreignit plus fort.

« Est-ce que je suis excusé maintenant ? »

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de murmurer un petit « oui » et de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Harry sourit et ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre dans les bras de Morphée, non sans une dernière pensée : « Putain, je sens qu'on va souffrir demain... »

_**Deux jours plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard : **_

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PITIEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Harry en tentant vainement d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir. »

« Ne faite pas l'enfant, invectiva Pomfresh agaçé. Si vous voulez être soigné, il faut en passer par là ! »

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION répliqua Harry d'une voix suraiguë. Mais aide-moi toi au lieu de te bidonner comme une baleine, lança-t-il furieux à Draco. »

Mais, le Serpentard littéralement pété de rire, ne put lui répondre, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Harry, vexé, se rabattis sur ses amis, mais ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Ron était allongé par terre, la bouche ouverte sur un éclat de rire silencieux, le genre qui vous fait perdre la voix et Hermione quant à elle, riait aussi à gorge déployée. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aider Harry, car pour une raison qu'elle préférait ne pas connaître, elle avait manqué deux jours de cours à seulement quelques mois des ASPIC ce qui l'a mettait considérablement en retard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, blessé par tant de solidarité, puis tourna un regard suppliant vers son dernier sauveur mais non des moindres : Rogue.

Au moins lui, se dit-il, il ne se moquera pas de moi, vu le balais qu'il a dans le cul ! Mais, tout espoir déserta Harry, quand il vit son Professeur de Potion, retenir tant mal que bien un furieux éclat de rire. Il avait fermé les yeux sur des larmes naissantes et tentait en vain de cacher son sourire derrière ses grandes mains blanches.

« VOUS AUSSI ! s'emporta le Gryffondor. »

Rogue inspira profondément avant de toiser d'un oeil moqueur son élève.

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous même, répondit-il d'un ton glacial mais clairement amusé. »

Harry arrondit les yeux puis s'avança d'un pas rageur vers son ex-professeur préféré. (Saisissez l'ironie là ?)

« C'est vous ! C'est vous n'est-ce pas qui avez changé la potion en pommade, éructa le Gryffondor en pointant un doigt vengeur en avant. »

« Ne montrez pas du doigt Potter, c'est malpoli ! »

« Mais je vais vous en foutre moua des malpoli par-ci et des malpoli par-là, répliqua Harry définitivement dégoûté. »

« Sachez Potter, déclara tranquillement Rogue, que ceci est la comment dire... punition (pour ne pas dire vengeance) des professeurs de Poudlard que vous avez envoyés à l'infirmerie ! »

Soudain le rire d'Hermione s'arrêta et elle fusilla son meilleur ami du regard :

« Comment ça, la moitié des Professeurs à l'infirmerie, s'exclama-t-elle. »

Ron qui avait entre temps repris son souffle ajouta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu leur faire aux professeurs, demanda-t-il. »

Harry rougit et ce fut Rogue qui répondit à sa place : « Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde vous deux ! » puis il se tourna vers Harry et adjoignit : « Maintenant Monsieur Potter, il est l'heure de vous faire soigner... »

Le ton qu'il employa légèrement doucereux et impatient fit frissonner notre pauvre Harry. Tout le monde voulait se venger de lui. D'accord, il n'aurait jamais dû lancer un « Illusionnum » à tout Poudlard, mais franchement, là, ils exagéraient tous ! Et puis, bon sang, les professeurs étaient majeurs et vaccinées non ? Donc pourquoi réagir comme des enfants quand ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir voir le grand Harry Potter en pleine action avec l'aristocrate le plus en vue du monde sorcier...

Bon, il était évident, qu'il avait fait une connerie... mais, mieux valait ça plutôt que son idée initiale, à savoir tuer tout le monde pour la semaine de torture qu'il avait subie ! Non, mais il aurait voulu les y voir avec toute une école remplis d'ado en chaleur à leur trousse ! En plus... son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu alors, c'était déjà une punition conséquente non ?

D'ailleurs, ses deux derniers jours Draco c'était activement employé à le punir également... Harry réfléchit un moment puis soupira désespéré. Finalement ça ne comptait pas, puisque tout le monde voulait sa petit vengeance.

Draco l'avait sexuellement éreinté et maintenant il avait vraiment du mal à s'asseoir, il avait été renvoyé deux jours faisant perdre un nombre astronomique de points à sa maison, et Rogue soutenu par les pauvres petits Professeur sensibles et choqués, avait transformé la potion de guérison en un instrument de vice... Harry en avait décidément marre d'être constamment tourmenté !

Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit la dernière torture pour son petit corps insquinté... Mais c'était sans compter la profonde rancune de l'infirmière...

C'est donc d'un pas lent qu'Harry se dirigea fièrement vers son destin de victime.

Il s'assit sur le lit que Pomfresh lui indiqua, puis elle disparut un instant avant de réapparaître un bol d'onguent entre les mains et suivie de deux jeunes filles au regard lubrique. Personne ne perçut à ce moment-là, l'étrange frisson d'horreur qui avait parcouru l'échine du Professeur de Potion en apercevant les nouvelles arrivantes.

Harry frissonna sentant le mauvais coup poindre dangereusement le bout de son nez crochu.

« M... Madame Pomfresh, balbutia-t-il inquiet, je ne... »

Elle lui coupa la parole en souriant :

« Harry, je te présente Angel et Cely, dit-elle en désignant alternativement un petite brune et une grande blonde. Elles sont en examen pour devenir médicomage et sont ici pour une semaine de stage. J'ai donc pensé qu'elle pourrait commencer avec toi. »

Harry réprima un cri d'horreur bien qu'il trouva les deux jeunes filles tout à fait appétissante. Il aurait pu les trouver autrement plus adorable et douce, si leur sourire n'était pas aussi libidineux et... immoral. Le genre de sourire qui promet mille et une... terreur.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, se plaignit-il.»

Pomfresh lui fit un sourire sournois et lourd de reproche avant de répondre :

« Je suis quelque peu épuisé Harry. J'ai passé ce deux derniers jours à m'occuper de Professeurs soi-disant matures, mais qui sont pour la plupart (elle lança un regard significatif à Rogue qui se tu rouge de honte) de vrais bambins exigeants et terribles ! »

« Que vouliez-vous que je fasse, riposta le professeur, ces deux jeunes filles sont... »

Il ne put poursuivre, le souvenir des deux pires jours de son existence l'assaillant. Il détourna le regard, quand les jeunes filles le réprimandèrent d'un mielleux « Oh ! Sévychou tu exagères ! », et quand un tonitruant éclat de rire explosa dans la pièce.

En temps normal, Harry aurait ri, mais la peur qu'il avait sentie dans les paroles de Rogue lui ôtèrent tout envie de s'esclaffer, songeant que très peu de chose réussissait à effrayer autant leur professeur.

« Donc, reprit Pomfresh, ce sont mes assistantes en qui j'ai une grande confiance qui s'occuperons de vous. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, minauda Angel ses yeux brillants dangereusement... »

« Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, poursuivit Cely sur le même ton que sa collègue. »

Harry lança un dernier regard désespéré à Draco qui s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je t'attendrais dehors amour, dit-il. »

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul, supplia Harry. »

Draco sourit, comprenant parfaitement la peur de son petit ami, mais il lui promit mille et une récompenses toutes plus attrayantes les une que les autres, s'il passait l'épreuve comme un grand garçon. Harry fort de ses futurs cadeaux à venir bomba le torse alors que Draco s'adressait d'un ton légèrement sec aux deux charmantes infirmières :

« Prenez soin de lui, dit-il avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. »

Les filles ayant compris la menace sous jacente, acquiescèrent vivement mais ne purent s'empêcher un sourire ravi, avant de précipitamment l'interpeller :

« Tu sais que tu peux rester avec nous, appâta Angel. »

« Elle a raison, approuva Cely, et puis comme ça tu participeras... enfin, je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement, tu vérifieras que nous faisons _ça_... bien ! »

Draco leur lança un regard noir, puis malgré les yeux implorants de son petit ami refusa poliment. Après tout, Pomfresh serait dans les parages et lui, resterait derrière la porte si tout cela devait dégénérer. En réalité et Harry le savait parfaitement, Draco mourrait littéralement de trouille face aux deux nana gaulées qui lui faisait des avances sans retenues. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le brun, afin de lui redonner un peu de courage.

Tout le monde quitta finalement la pièce et notre petit Gryffondor sentit son courage s'envoler en fumé quand un discret : « Bonne chance Potter » arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Et alors, dans la grande quiétude de Poudlard, on pu entendre le plus long et terrifié cri de panique et de déréliction des anales de notre célébrissime école de magie.

_**FIN THE END OWARI FINITO LA MUSICA...**_

_**Et voilà ! J'ai enfin terminé ZE... snif... Ça me fait tout bizarre... je m'y étais attachée à cette fic °v° ... J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez même si personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre ! C'était une fin en toute simplicité pour faire redescendre la pression et le sang du chap 7 mdrrrr !**_

_Bon, ce chapitre était très court, je le conçois, mais il était bien quand même non ? _

_VOUS ALLEZ BEAUCOUP ME MANQUER_ et j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur mes autres fictions. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. _Et puis, un beau lemon pour finir en beauté c'était bien non ?_

Bon, je suppose que maintenant vous avez compris pour qu'elle raison Harry avait lancé le sort ? Sinon, vous n'avez qu'à relire le second chapitre et vous vous en souviendrez lol... mauvaise mémoire va !

_**En tout cas je tenais à vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews et pour m'avoir suivit et encouragé tout au long de cette aventure quelque peu... vous trouverez bien les mots lol. **_

Bref ! **_MARIANELLA_**, _j'espère que tu as aimé ton KDO... Et même si c'est fini sache que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire pour toi, tu ma soutenu depuis le début et sincèrement merci ! D'ailleurs Juju est d'accord avec toi lol... ses commentaires étaient frappants puisqu'elle était aussi frustrée que la plupart mdr ! _

**Angel Malfoy** _et _**Celymoony**, _je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas à quoi vous ressemblez donc... en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ma surprise... vous m'aviez toutes les deux demander de vous insérer comme les assistantes de Pomfresh lol... au grand damne comme vous l'avez constaté de Severus et Harry. _

_L'identité de l'interviewer inconnu alias II révélé **: EMERY ! ma pitchoune ! **_Mais elle n'a pas pu faire l'interview vu que j'ai posté avant lol... peut-être pour les derniers RAR lol... on verra si elle est toujours OKI !

**JE REPONDRAIS EVIDEMMENT AUX DERNIERS RAR °v°...**

**Aller je vous laisse avec de gros kissouxxxx HK ! **


	9. RAR et BONUS

_**KIKÔÔ ! **_

**Alors comme promis, me revoilà pour un dernier gros kissouxxxx et les réponses à vos RAR. Je suis positivement ravie, et je tenais avant tout à vous remercier de m'avoir suivit tout le long. **

Ça ne fait en gros que deux mois que je connais le Yaoï et les fanfictions. Donc, on peut considérer que je suis encore toute nouvelle parmi vous.

Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet univers, j'en suis devenue folle : allier imagination, écriture, lecture, sans tabou aucun, c'est une sensation enivrante.

_Bref ! J'ai décidé de vous mettre un petit bonus. Et oui, un tout dernier chapitre pour clore l'abracadabrantesque histoire que je vous ai servi et que vous avez apprécié malgré mes appréhensions._

_J'avais prévu de vous mettre le bonus dès le départ. Car il y a malgré tout encore une question à laquelle j'avais fait exprès de ne pas répondre. Et ensuite, j'ai noté que certains ne voulaient pas voir la fic se terminer comme ça. Alors pour votre plus grand plaisir voici le petit bonus de fin !_

**Une POV de notre cher professeur de Potion et de sa conscience.**

**Encore un truc tordu sans queue ni tête ne m'en tenez pas rigueur mdrrrr... mais c'était trop tentant.**

POTTER !

Ce sale petit raton laveur de carreaux, lécheur de bottes et de c... (Non Severus ne pense pas à cela !).

Ne pas penser à Potter entrain de... et Draco qui... et ils... TOUS LES DEUX !

Oh ! Mon dieu ! Par tous les saints !

Je vais les trucider tous les deux ! Notez bien le TOUS LES DEUX !

Potter pour avoir débauché Draco et Draco pour s'être laissé faire !

« **_Ne serais-ce pas plutôt parce qu'ils ont à tous les deux failli faire quelque chose que même Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à faire ? _**»

Et quoi donc je te prie ?

« **_Te tuer. _**»

Pff ! Ridicule ! J'ai eu une soudaine bouffé de chaleur certes mais...

« **_Mais quoi ? dis plutôt que tu as honte d'avoir failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! C'est vrai que, pour un sorcier, ce n'est pas très glorieux comme décès... surtout si la cause en est... _**»

LA FERME CONSCIENCE ! Je ne veux pas que tu continues sur cette voie !

« **_Bon bon... ne le prend pas comme ça... _**»

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui !

Et dire que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils se sont mis ensemble... non, rectification. À cause de moi ! Oui, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont ensemble ! À cause de moi que toute cette horrible tragédie est survenue.

Brrr ! Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ais-je fait cela ?

« **_Hem hem... _**»

Bon, soit, la question ne se pose pas...

Je voulais protéger mon filleul. Je voulais le sauver. Je voulais voir fleurir sur son visage un sourire. Le sourire qu'il faisait quand il était haut comme trois pommes. Haaaa ! Que de souvenirs. Mon petit Draco assis sur mes genoux et jouant avec une tête d'elfe de maison un grand sourire éclairant ses traits d'aristocrate et de futur professeur de Potion...

« **_Mon pauvre Severus. Arrête, tu deviens gâteux... _**»

Va te faire $/#$£ ! conscience !

« _**Ouh mais c'est qu'il est grincheux le Sévy. C'est pas ma faute si tu vieillis...** _»

Je ne suis pas vieux ! Je suis dans ce qu'on appelle la fleur de l'âge.

« **_Ouais, la fleur de l'âge chez les vieux alors. Il date de quand ton bouquet ? _**»

Conscience.

« _**Moui ?** _»

Je vais te tuer !

« **_Bon euh... où en étais-tu ? _**»

Mais quand même ! Je n'aurais jamais dû intervenir ! Je n'aurais jamais dû les mettre ensemble ! Un superbe serpent et un raton laveur, non mais a-t-on déjà vu pareille tableau ?

« **_Quatrième étage, deuxième couloir à gauche après le grand escalier de marbre et avant le portrait du marquis de Sade. _**»

Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre tu sais. D'ailleurs, permet-moi de te rappeler que c'est un lion et un serpent. Rien à voir avec un raton laveur !

« **_Ah bon ? Marrant. Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à un raton laveur... en même temps, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi l'artiste avait peint la fourrure du raton en jaune et pourquoi il lui avait peint une grosse tignasse broussailleuse. Je me suis toujours dit que ça devait être de l'art abstrait ou un truc dans le genre. _**»

C'est un lion ! UN LION !

« _**Bon bon... ça va, j'ai compris c'est un lion... ascendant raton laveur.** _» ( XD. C morte de rire)

Je t'interdis de te moquer de l'artiste !

« **_Pourquoi ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est toi qui a peint cette horr... _**»

Continue et je te promets de te faire subir les pires tortures jamais endurées par les consciences.

« **_Ce chef d'œuvre !_** »

Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte. Tu es ma conscience non ?

« **_Oui, mais bon à l'époque tu n'étais pas encore schizophrène Sévy. _**»

Je te hais.

« **_Je sais. Alors où en étions-nous ? _**»

À quoi pensais-je donc ? Je sais ! Je sais !

J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore à écouter son plan à deux noises quand il m'a drogué ! Oui, c'est bien cela, ce vieux fou sciatique m'a drogué ! Il m'a mis ces délicieux petits bonbons aux citrons devant le nez... les a agités sournoisement devant mes yeux, me laissant me délecter de leur odeur, de leur apparente saveur... Avec sa question perverse et douteuse : « Un petit bonbon Severus ? »

Comment résister ?

« **_En disant _non merci_ peut-être._.**(regard intérieur noir de Rogue) **_M'enfin, c'est juste un exemple aussi. _**»

Par Merlin si j'avais su que ces bonbons avaient été ensorcelés, empoisonnés... Dumbledore m'a HONTEUSEMENT corrompu ! Oui ! Tout est la faute à ce vieillard sénile et à ses sucreries du diable !

« **_Ben voyons... C'est la faute aux bonbons maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Des bonbons du diable... tsssk ! _**»

Parfaitement : du diable ! Car diablement tentant...

« **_Roh ! Le jeu de mot. _**»

Raaaah ! Citrons satanique ! Bonbon de la mort !

« **_Ton cas s'aggrave mon pauvre Sévy... _**»

Que tu dis, stupide conscience ! Sans eux je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de me frotter à Potter pour que deux secondes plus tard il copule avec MON filleul !

« **_Se mettre en couple serais plus juste... _**»

N'importe quoi ! Moi je dis que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait rien d'innocent ! Tu l'as bien vu non ?

« **_Bah... ils sont jeunes et puis franchement tu t'attendais à quoi ? Les hormones, ça joue..._** »

Justement ! Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, nous n'avions subit une pareille humiliation. Voldy à côté, c'était de la tartelette au citron. Au moins, celui-qui-nous-fait-chier-parce qu'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom, connaissait le mot DECENCE.

« **_Oué oué, tu fais bien de parler toi. Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger qu'un certain Gryffondor te fasse des cochoncetés, il y a quelques années. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris d'ailleurs... je ne savais pas que ta voix pouvait monter dans de tels aigus. C'est digne de la plus grande diva ça. Remarque... c'était p'tète dû aux échos de la salle de bain des préfets ! _**»

Comment est-ce que...

« _**Bah ! À défaut d'avoir des conversations captivantes avec toi, je m'amuse à fouiller dans ta mémoire. Faut bien que je me renseigne un peu non ? Bon, j'avoue que j'ai fait l'impasse sur tes talents d'artistes, mais faut avouer que ce n'était pas le plus intéressant. ** _»

Espèce de...

« **_T'étais une véritable bête !_** »

CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET DE CETTE CONVERSATION ESPECE DE CONSCIENCE PERVERSE ET DEVERGONDEE !

« **_Entre nous ça se comprend. Même Harry et Draco ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville à toi et..._** »

TAIS-TOI PAR TOUS LES SAINTS !

« _Severus, _me surprend une voix_. Je vous prierais de vous taire ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici !_ »

Je tourne la tête et je vois Pomfresh me lancer un regard noir. Je soupire, véritablement agacé.

« _Je me porte très bien Pommy, et j'aimerais sortir d'entre les murs blancs de votre antre de torture afin d'aller me ressourcer auprès de mes potions adorées ! _»

Elle pousse un soupir las ponctué d'une remarque bougonnée, puis elle se tourne vers le Professeur Flitwick afin de lui prendre sa tension. Elle hausse une sourcil, saisi une bouteille à l'allure étrange avant d'en verser le contenu dans une verre qu'elle lui tend. Le lutin approche son nez puis grimace en secouant énergiquement la tête.

« _Je vous en prie Professeur_, hurle-t-elle presque. _Je n'ai pas que ça, à faire, alors ne faites pas l'enfant et buvez ! _»

« _Mais je... _»

« _Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'avaler cette potion cul sec ou je vous jure de trouver une autre entrée par laquelle je vous la ferais avaler_, menace-t-elle d'une voix passablement irritée. »

Flitwick grogne, mais accepte finalement, tandis que Pomfresh se dirige vers moi, le regard fatiguée, la mine blême. Elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se reposer. Elle doit terriblement en vouloir à Potter et Draco. En même temps je la comprends... hier a été la pire journée de notre vie. Je suis relativement satisfait que Minerva ait renvoyé nos deux dégénérés en mal d'amour ! Mais dès qu'ils remettront le pied à Poudlard, je jure de me venger. De me venger de Potter surtout ! J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je pourrais lui faire subir. C'est tout simplement diabolique...

« **_Oh ! Non, je t'en supplie Sévy pas... _**»

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

« ... **_Le rire démoniaque du méchant en manque de méchanceté. _**»

Désolé. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ma vengeance sera terrible et Potter s'en souviendra toute sa vie !

« **_Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne punirais pas Draco aussi ? _**»

Bah. Parce que c'est mon filleul. Je n'en ai qu'un. Je ne veux pas l'abîmer. Tu as de ces questions toi.

« **_Effectivement... _**»

Par Salazar rien qu'imaginer Potter subir les plus atroces souffrances me met en joie... Quel bonheur... C'est presque orgasmique...

« _AAAAAAHHHHH ! _»

Je sursaute violemment en me mettant sur mon séant. Je cligne un peu des yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers une Pomfresh : les yeux écarquillés, une main posées sur sa bouche qui forme un « ah » silencieux. Visiblement c'est elle qui vient de hurler.

« _Que vous arrive-t-il donc Pommy_, je demande en calmant les battements effrénés de mon cœur. »

« **_Pfffrrrr... tu te fais vraiment vieux mon pauvre Sévy. _**»

Kesketuraconteencoremauvaiselangue ?

« **_Encore un peu et tu clamsais d'une crise cardiaque. _**»

JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX !

« **_Et quel âge as-tu, rappelle-le-moi? _**»

Grumspfhsozd...

« **_Oh ! Et ça fait combien d'anneaux d'arbres ça ? Sept ou huit ? _**»

VA TE FAIRE CONSCIENCE !

« **_Maieuh tu sais que ce... _**»

« _Je suis désolée Severus_, répond l'infirmière. _J'ai été... surprise. _»

Je hausse un sourcil perplexe, tout de même ravi que Pomfresh aie coupé la parole à ma conscience.

« _Surprise ? _»

Elle rougit un peu puis dégluti avant de s'approcher.

« _C'est la première fois que je vous voyais sourire_, avoue-t-elle gênée. »

« »

« **_Pfffrrrr... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HIHIHIHIHI... HOHOHOHO... HAHAHAHA MOUARF ARF ARF ! _**»

« _Je... c'est tellement rare que... hem... pardonnez-moi Severus. _»

« **_Alors là ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Le titre de la prochaine Gazette : Le Professeur Rogue et son sourire ravageur ! MOUAHAHAHAHA... _**»

Gnagnagni gnagnagna... Non mais quel toupet ! C'est la première fois que je vous voyais sourire Severus gnagnagna... désolée.

J'en ai marre que les gens me prennent pour un Serpentard frigide qui confond rictus et sourire.

« **_C'est pourtant l'image que tu donnes Sévy... _**»

Oh ça va ! La ferme. Si on a plus le droit de sourire maintenant. Si c'est comme ça je ne sourirais plus jamais. Na !

« **_Rooh ! Tu boudes, c'est meugnon... _**»

« _Groumpf ! _»

« _Voyons Severus, ce n'est pas la peine de bouder. Je me suis excusée non ? _»

Je grogne en croisant les bras sur mon torse puis j'affiche une moue vexée quand elle roule des yeux avant de me lancer un regard : « C'est de votre faute aussi. Sourire comme ça d'un coup sans avoir prévenu. C'est choquant ! » Je t'en ficherais moi.

« _La prochaine fois j'enverrais un faire part_, je lance sèchement. »

« _Ne le prenez pas comme ça Severus, on dirait un enfant. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec le Professeur Flitwick, il faut que vous vous y mettiez aussi ! _»

Je lui tire superbement la langue et elle roule encore une fois des yeux en secouant la tête avant de se saisir de mon bras. Puis d'un coup de baguette, elle prend ma tension et je me met à prier intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me donne pas son remède aux vapeurs âpres et à la consistance hasardeuse.

« _Vous devriez vous calmer Severus_, dit-elle après quelques minutes. _Votre tension est anormalement élevée._ »

« _Si vous vous avisez de me donner ne serais-ce qu'une goutte de l'infâme remède que... _»

« _Vous n'en aurez pas besoin rassurez-vous. Le Professeur Flitwick en a bu, car il a perdu beaucoup de sang l'hors de... enfin, vous comprenez._ »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. J'avais oublié que ce cher Flitwick avait comme qui dirait abondamment saigné du nez... comme la majorité des professeurs ici présents d'ailleurs. Je me rappelle encore de la tête de Minerva. Elle avait le visage d'une personne partagée entre dégoût et excitation. Elle devait certainement se poser le genre d'énigmes existentielles à savoir les rejoindre ou pas les rejoindre, tel est la question.

« _Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ? _»

« _Non pas encore_, répond-t-elle. _Vous pourrez partir demain, mais pour le moment vous avez encore besoin de repos. _»

« _Mais... _»

« _Il n'y a pas de mais ! Cessez vos enfantillage_, m'intime-t-elle durement avant de se lever pour rejoindre le lit du professeur Chourave. »

C'est pas vrai ! J'en ai assez. Je jure de me venger de Potter, de ses maudites inhibitions, et de ses penchants exhibitionnistes.

Me voilà donc cloué sur un lit d'infirmerie, ma tension frôlant des chiffres astronomiques, avec l'envie de me droguer aux bonbons citronnés, et des images de mon filleul en plein recensement des grains de beauté de Potter... Eurk ! Draco avait-il réellement besoin d'aller vérifié son déganté de petit ami en avait entre les fesses ?

« **_Et bien, si tu veux mon avis... _**»

Je ne veux pas connaître la réponse. Déjà, qu'il mettait difficile d'approcher Potter... brrr ! Mon corps frissonne encore à ce contact. Quelle horreur ! Non mais comment Draco peut-il lui courir après ? Non... Comment peut-il être tombé amoureux d'une patate pareille ?

« **_Je te signale que c'est ce que tu pensais de... _**»

Tais-toi !

Je ne comprendrais jamais les jeunes... toujours en désaccord avec l'esprit mature et réfléchis des adultes.

« **_Hem... j'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi là. _**»

Je suis maudit. MAUDIT. Au-delà de tous mes malheurs, il a fallu que Saint Merlin me donne une conscience pareille...

« _SEVYYYYYCHOOOUUUU ! Nous sommes de retours ! _»

OH NON ! Mourir. Je veux mourir. PAS ELLES.

Je lance un regard apeuré vers deux boules de chaires en approche avec un étrange sourire carnassier sur le visage. Bon que faire ? Que faire ? Réfléchit Severus... je sais !

Optons pour une retraite stratégique sous mes draps. Au moins comme ça elles croiront que je suis endormi.

« **_Ne te fais pas d'illusion mon petit Sévy... elles arriveront à te réveiller. La dernière fois qu'elles l'ont fait tu as failli passer par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Et encore, tu venais à peine de te remettre du choc de l'Illusionnum. _**»

C'est vrai. Brrr. Bon alors une autre idée ! Vite. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à ... peut-être que si je me glisse sous le lit ou si je me transforme en mouche ou encore je pourrais...

« **_Trop tard. _**»

Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, quatre bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et de ma taille. Je sens deux têtes se frotter contre moi. Je suis pétrifié. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi moua.

« _Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez donc personne d'autre à aller étouffer ? _»

« _Non_, me répond Angel. _C'est Pomfresh qui nous a envoyé, pour que l'on s'occupe personnellement de toi_. »

« _Alors on t'a manqué ?_ me demande Cely. »

« _Non. _»

« _Oh ! Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, _me dit-elle. »

Quoi ? Non mais elle s'est bien regardé l'autre là ? Je lui lance un regard noir made in moi et j'affiche en prime un rictus dégoûté. J'espère que ça suffira à l'éloigner.

« _Qui vous dit que je mens ? _»

Elle me fait des yeux de chiens battus. Quelle horreur. J'ai toujours détesté les marques d'affections.

« **_Pas toujours... dois-je te rappeler le gentil Gryffy du nom de..._** »

LA FERME !

« **_Ah non... ce n'est pas le surnom que tu lui as donné... je crois bien que ça avait un rapport avec... _**»

JE T'AI DIT DE LA BOUCLER ! Tu es sourd ma parole. Je refuse que tu me parles encore de lui. C'était une passade. Une simple erreur. Ça n'a jamais compté ni pour moi, ni pour lui d'ailleurs...

« **_Oh ! Est-ce une pointe de tristesse que j'ai décelé là ? _**»

Non. C'est une pointe de je-vais-finir-par-te-liquider-si-tu-ne-la-ferme-pas !

« **_Soit, mais je soutiens le fait que tu ne t'en soit toujours pas remis. _**»

Tu me fatigues. Je préfère t'ignorer et me concentrer sur comment me débarrasser des deux pseudo-assistantes de Pomfresh. Depuis que je suis à l'infirmerie, elles n'arrêtent pas de me coller. Elles ont élues domiciles à mes côtés et c'est pour le moins agaçant.

L'une parce qu'elle semble être en manque de quelque chose... et l'autre parce qu'elle fantasme en live sur mon filleul. Je lui ai pourtant dit et répété une bonne centaine de fois que Draco est gay et qu'il aime un maudit raton laveur rouge et or, mais elle ne semble pas m'avoir écouté. Je crois que son cerveau doit être percé quelque part.

De toute façon, ça fait un moment que je ne cherche plus à comprendre les femmes. Elles ont un système de pensées qui me dépasse complètement. Quand on leur dit non, elles comprennent oui. On les repousses, elles se transforment en pot de glue. Et hyper résistante la glue.

Non mais franchement : « Tu m'énerve casse-toi » ce n'est pas un code pour dire « Essaie encore ».

Bon, une chose de bien elles ont arrêté de se frotter contre moi. Je ne suis pas une peluche. J'ai toujours vomis les peluches.

« **_Ah oui ? Et Niouffy alors ? C'est pas une peluche ça ?_** »

Ca n'a rien à voir ! Et d'où tu tiens que Niouffy est une peluche d'abord ?

« **_Et bien... un lion avec une fourrure toute douce et de la mousse à la place des entrailles, moi j'appelle ça une peluche vois-tu. Mais bon les avis diverges, bien entendu. _**»

Bon alors je vomis toutes les peluches mis à part Niouffy. Et puis, arrête de m'interrompre dans mes pensées.

« **_Ah parce que la psychologie féminine tu trouves ça intéressant toi ? _**»

Beaucoup plus que de disserter sur le pourquoi du comment Niouffy est une peluche en tout cas. D'ailleurs avant que tu ne me coupes, j'allais dire que c'est pour cette raison que les femmes m'ont toujours horripilé.

Outre le fait que je sois gay, je ne supporte pas le contact avec le sexe opposé... particulièrement quand je suis obligé de me coltiner deux potiches dans le genre d'Alerte à Malibu. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment il a réussi à me faire regarder ça. Une série moldus où l'on voit une joyeuse bande de jeunes filles à moitié nue avec des baloches plus grosses que les fesses de la Grosse Dame, qui se balancent dans tous les sens au moindre mouvement.

D'ailleurs, c'est littéralement impossible d'avoir une aussi grosse poitrine naturellement. Et même si c'était le cas, comment font-elles pour rester debout ? Ca doit peser une tonne ! Je comprend pourquoi les statistiques disent que la majorité des sciatiques sont des femmes. A force de devoir se pencher en avant pour pouvoir marcher, elles doivent forcément avoir des rhumatismes.

Non mais franchement. C'est d'un stupide. En tout cas, il a voulu me faire apprécier le monde moldus, il n'a pas réussi. Ca m'a juste renforcé dans l'idée que les moldus sont des êtres incroyablement inférieurs au cerveau aussi primitif que le premier des primates ayant posé le pied sur terre.

D'ailleurs je pense que...

« _Sévy chou_, me coupe une voix. »

Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me coupe sans cesse dans mes réflexions hautement philosophiques. A défaut de pouvoir lire ou faire autre chose, il faut bien que je me trouve une occupation non ?

Bon j'admet que penser à la manière dont les moldus femelles se déplacent avec des obus à la place de la poitrine ce n'est pas l'un de mes sujets favoris, mais au moins je ne m'ennuie pas et je ne suis pas obligé de faire la conversation aux deux sangsues que j'ai pour infirmières.

Je lance un regard noir à Angel. Celle qui s'imagine se marier avec Draco. Elle n'est pas laide, mais elle n'a aucune chance avec lui. On comprend tous pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Bon, certes, Draco est bi... mais tant qu'elle n'aura pas les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, une affreuse cicatrice sur le front, un sourire niais et le plus important, un braquemart entre les jambes, elle n'aura définitivement aucune chance avec mon filleul.

Je lui sert un regard noir de mon cru.

« _Quoi ? Et je ne m'appelle pas Sévy chou !_ »

« _Je trouve que ça te scié merveille pourtant. Sévy chou... et puis franchement Rogue ce n'est pas très folichon. Donc puisque nous sommes destinés à nous côtoyer un minimum de temps, il faut bien que nous nous mettions à l'aise non ? _»

« _Je ne m'appelle pas Sévy chou ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions être à l'aise puisque votre présence m'insupporte au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer._ »

Mon ton est froid, distant, irrité... c'est du Serpentard à l'état pur. Je suis fier de...

« _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Sévy chou_, minaude-t-elle. »

Non mais, comment elle me parle ! Y'a pas marqué tête de choux sur mon front que je sache. Elle m'agace.

« _Je vous parle sur le ton que je veux_, je répond froidement. »

Faisons l'impasse sur le côté légèrement puéril de ma réplique, je vous prie.

« _Oh ! Tu le prend comme ça ? Très bien_, dit-elle une étrange lueur sadique dans le regard. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à frissonner. Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le regard qu'elle me lance. On dirait, un assoiffé prêt à se jeter sur un pauvre petit verre d'eau sans défense.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet à ma droite, et en sort...

« _Que... qu'est-ce c'est_, je demande stupidement. »

Je sais très bien ce que c'est... l'objet de toutes les tortures. L'objet que je hais. L'objet qui a fait de mon postérieur une vraie passoire depuis que je suis à l'infirmerie. Mais, quand on est pris d'une soudaine peur panique, le cerveau à tendance à ne pas fonctionner. Et l'on a la fâcheuse tendance à se torturer l'esprit pour rien. Etrange comme la peur peut vous déconnecter de toute pensée un temps soit peut cohérente.

« _C'est ton remède Sévy_, répond-t-elle en riant. »

Ses lèvres s'élargissent davantage et épouvanté je tourne mon regard vers Cely. Au moins, elle ne me tortureras pas... Je sais qu'elle m'apprécie un peu. Du moins, je l'espère sincèrement. Bon, je l'admet j'ai été légèrement médisant au sujet de cette charmante jeune fille, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas si terrible. Si ?

Je ne mérite pas le sort que cette diablesse d'Angel me réserve. Remplis d'espoir je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de la jeune Cely, mais ce n'est que pour m'apercevoir avec horreur, qu'elle arbore la même lueur mi-lubrique, mi-sadique que sa collègue.

Effaré, je descend lentement mon regard sur ses mains, et je la voit tripoter avec dextérité une seringue à l'aiguille plus longue qu'une queue d'hippogriffe.

MAMAN ! Je me tasse un maximum contre mes oreillers, remontant la couverture jusque sous mon menton.

« _Eloignez-moi **ça** de là_, je lance la voix tremblotante. »

« _Désolée, mais c'est l'heure de ton **remède** Sévychou, d'ailleurs si tu veux sortir demain il faut que tu... _»

Ni une ni deux, mon cerveau se connecte sur la bonne partie de mon anatomie et je m'éjecte du lit illico presto, fonçant droit vers mon éden : la porte de sortie.

« **_Ouah ! Quelle preuve de courage Sévy. Non vraiment, je t'admire... _**»

_LA FERME TOI ! Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de m'aider et de me soutenir pour une fois ?_ J'essaye un sort puis deux puis trois, mais manque de pot, la porte semble être bien fermée. Il faut que je m'échappe avant qu'elles ne m'atteignent.

« **_Parce que je suis ta conscience. La chose qui te ramène sur terre de manière très brutale. C'est mon job ! _**»

_Donc je ne peux pas compter sur toi n'est-ce pas ? _Je tourne frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite essayant de repérer un autre point de sortie, mais rien, que dalle, nada, nitch, niet, zéro, des clopinettes...

« **_Rah ! Les Serpentard on vraiment le don de vous énerver en posant la question à laquelle on ne veut absolument pas répondre. Mais juste pour t'embêter, je dirais : non. _**»

_Espèce de... _

« **_Hey ! A maître Serpentard conscience Serpentarde. _**»

_Evidemment tu as toujours la réponse à tout. Et la solidarité dans tous ça ? _

« **_C'est pour ton bien Sévy, en matière de santé, il n'y a pas de solidarité qui tienne. _**»

OH ! Merlin. Ennemies en approche. Ennemies en approches.

« _Sévychooouuu, ce n'est pas bien de vouloir nous fausser compagnie_, lance Angel. »

« _Tu es un vilain garçon_, ajoute Cely sa seringue fièrement pointée vers moi. »

« **_Tu sais que ça pourrait prêter à confusion ce que tu viens de penser ? _**»

_BOUCLE-LA TRAITRE DE CONSCIENCE ! Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Espèce d'esprit tordu !_

« **_Si on peut plus s'amuser. _**»

Pas à mes dépens poids chiche.

« _Eloignez-vous de moi espèces de pseudo-infirmières sado masochistes ! _»

« _Tsst tsst tsst..._ fait Angel en secouant la tête. _Ce n'est pas très gentil ça... _»

Alors qu'elle s'avance un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, j'avise une faille entre les deux monstres en robe blanche et je m'élance aussitôt...

Manque de pot, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles soient aussi rapides. Quelqu'un s'agrippe fermement à ma robe de sorcier, et je me sens basculer en arrière.

Je vois Cely se pencher immédiatement sur moi, poser une main sur mon pantalon pour en défaire les boutons. Je tente de me débattre, mais Angel me retient fermement.

« _NAAAON ! FICHEZ-MOUA LA PAIX DEMONES !_ »

« _Sévy, c'est pour ton bien ! Arrêtes de t'agiter dans tous les sens_, dit Angel tandis que sa collègue finit de retirer mon pantalon. »

« _OSKOOOUUUURRRR ! _»

« _Mais que se passe-t-il, donc ici_, mugit une voix familière. »

« _Pommy_, je supplie toute fierté envolée avec mon pantalon, _ne les laissez pas me toucher avec ces objets de vices ! _»

Elle me toise un moment d'un œil qui me paraît affreusement moqueur, avant de hausser les épaules et de se détourner non sans lancer :

« _Ce ne sont rien que deux petites piqûres Severus, ce n'est pas la mort. Et cessez de faire du bruit dans mon infirmerie ! Vous dérangez les autres patients._ »

« _KOUA ! Comment osez-vous m'abandonnez ? Mais on s'en fou des autres patients_, je hurle, _ils sont littéralement mort de rire !_ »

Je me débat encore et je sens soudain la prise d'Angel se desserrer, pour que l'autre pimbêche puisse me mettre à plat ventre. Profitant de ma chance, je les repousse toutes les deux, et me traîne à quatre patte, les fesses à l'air jusque sous le premier lit que je trouve.

Mais, Merlin ayant choisi de m'abandonner en même temps que tout le monde, les deux ignobles tortionnaires m'attrape par une jambe et me tire à la lumière du jour au vue et au su de tous.

« _Très joli boxer, Severus_ me lance Flitwick de son lit. _Je ne savais pas que les petits pères noëls pouvaient orner aussi bien un sous-vêtement,_ ajoute-t-il à moitié mort de rire. »

Celui-là je vais le tuer à petit feu, le faire rôtir dans un de mes chaudrons pour en faire un farci de lutin bouillit façon Rogue dix étoiles. Il va souffrir.

« _Severus... vous avez le même que Dumbledore, c'est plaisant,_ me lance Minerva qui lève son nez d'un énorme livre pour la première fois depuis des lustres. »

Là. Je manque de souffle... _Plaisant_ a-t-elle dit ? Et j'entend Flitwick lui demander :

« _Comment pouvez-vous savoir quels genres de sous-vêtements porte le Directeur ? _»

Je ne la vois pas, mais je sais qu'elle doit rougir. Beurk ! C'est affreux. Il faudra que je pense à jeter se boxer à la poubelle.

Mais pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à penser. Et c'est dans un cri étranglé que je sens un poids sur mon dos et un autre sur mes cuisses. Puis comme si mon boxer avait pris vie, je le sens descendre le long de mes jambes, dévoilant mon postérieur pâle aux yeux du monde.

Désespéré, je hurle, je crie, je maudis, mais rien n'y fait. Personne ne vient m'aider. C'est alors qu'une claque s'abat durement sur mes fesses.

Puis, une douleur lancinante remonte de mon derrière jusque dans ma tête et explose alors que je hurle :

« _POTTER TU VAS MOURIR ! _»

Une deuxième claque brûle ma peau suivie de la piqûre d'un objet identifié comme définitivement nuisible à la race humaine et au monde des postérieurs pâles de tous Professeurs de Potions.

« _POTTEEEEEEEERRRRRR JE VAIS TE TUEEERRRRR AAAYYYYAAAAAAA BORDEL CA FAIT MAAALLL !_ »

« **_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... _**»

_Quelque kilomètre plus loin au manoir Malfoy (pendant que le père Malfoy n'est pas là et que la mère est en vadrouille on-ne-sait-où). _

« _ATCHOU !_ »

Draco retira ses lèvres du cou de son petit ami et lui lança un regard inquiet.

« _Ca va Harry ? Tu as froid ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'éternuer depuis tout à l'heure. _»

Le brun sourit affectueusement au Serpentard et l'embrassa.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Mais pendant un moment j'ai cru entendre la voix de Rogue. _»

Draco fronça les sourcils, quelque peu écoeuré.

« _Tu es dégoûtant Potter_, dit-il en s'éloignant de lui. _Je suis entrain de te faire le plus beau suçon de toute l'histoire et toi tu penses à Rogue. _»

Harry pouffa de rire et saisi son amant par la taille avant de l'allonger sous lui, non sans une protestation de Draco.

« _Ne dis pas de bêtise amour_, susurra-t-il en le chevauchant. _Il n'y a que toi qui hante mes pensées... _ajouta-t-il en se mouvant lascivement contre lui. »

Draco gémit, face à tant de dextérité, puis une question lui revint soudain en tête.

« _Harry_, dit-il en s'agrippant à sa taille, alors que les mouvements du Gryffy se faisaient plus précis, plus durs. _Merlin... c... Comment... qui... sexe... et... ah ! Toi ? _»

Certes, ce n'était pas dans ses conditions que Draco avait souhaité poser la question mais bon... c'était fait et puis les fesses de son merveilleux petit ami sur son érection naissante n'étaient pas pour arranger sa concentration. Mais le sourire mutin qu'Harry afficha le rassura. Il avait compris.

« _Et bien... disons que certains garçons de mon dortoirs cachent très mal leur magazine... le PlayWizzard est une bible... _»

Draco fut quelque peu interdit.

« _Alors... alors... à l'infirmerie c'était... c'était ta première fois_, s'exclama-t-il. »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais songé que Draco puisse s'en soucier. Après quelques secondes il se pencha vers son amour et déposa un millier de petits baisers papillons.

« _Dans un sens oui et non. Non, parce qu'une fois j'ai tenté l'expérience avec Seamus. Il m'a juste fait jouir avec ses doigts et oui, parce que le premier à m'avoir pris c'est toi mon amour_, murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres purpurines du blond. »

Draco était mitigé. D'un côté il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il était le premier d'Harry, mais de l'autre la lame de la jalousie lui fourrageait les entrailles.

« _Harry, c'est impossible, qu'avec juste une expérience sexuelle se limitant à la masturbation anale, tu puisse être aussi réceptif et habile. _»

Harry éclata de rire, puis il saisit le visage de Draco en coupe et força les yeux d'un gris parfait à croiser leur homologue émeraude.

« _Dray, amour... Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entraînement ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour te faire l'amour. J'ai simplement suivi mon instinct, mes sentiments et quelques conseils de PlayWizzard je l'avoue, mais... tu es mon premier et tu le resteras, parce que je t'aime. Et puis comme beaucoup d'autres garçons, je me masturbais souvent... tout seul. Seamus ce n'était qu'une passade. D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien culotté ! Je suis certains de ne pas avoir été le premier, Monsieur, je suis le mec le plus canon de tout Poudlard. Le tombeur de ses messieurs dames._»

« _Il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs Potter... J'ai couché avec trois filles et deux garçons. En encore, j'étais le dominant avec les deux garçons donc... _»

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux en s'exclamant :

« _Alors toi aussi tu étais vierge ? _»

Le blond soupira en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant.

« _Je t'aime Harry Potter. _»

« _Je t'aime Draco Malfoy_, répondit le brun en l'embrassant fougueusement. »

Quelques secondes plus tard le Serpentard glissa une petite phrase de son cru à l'oreille du Gryffondor qui rougit violemment avant d'afficher un sourire coquin très inspiré dans le genre d'un certain magazine pour le moins inventif... Mais juste avant qu'ils ne se mettent à l'œuvre on entendit un sonore :

« _ATCHOU !_ »

Décidemment se dit Harry... je dois manquer à quelqu'un... Je me demande bien qui ?

**FIN.**

**Et voilà ! C'était très court, mais j'espère au moins que ça vous a plu °v°...**

_Comme vous l'avez compris, Draco a enfin eut sa réponse lol. A savoir, qui a appris à Harry à baiser comme un dieu... En clair... Harry a appris dans un bouquin, avant de tester avec un pote et de faire plaisir tout seul. Bah... Finalement ils étaient vierges tous les deux... et ont tous les deux perdus leur virginité dans des positions pour le moins originales et... de manière assez brusque °v° mdrrrr... _

_Pour ce qui est du mystérieux amant de Rogue dans sa jeunesse, j'ai fait exprès de ne jamais préciser autre chose que le nom de la maison, pour que vous puissiez à loisir choisir avec qui notre cher Professeur de Potion a pris des court de chant dans la salle de bain des préfets. _

_UN DERNIER MERCI A VOUS TOUS ET TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS ET POUR CEUX QUI REVIEWERONS CE BONUS LOL. KISSOUXXXXX HK._

**Maintenant passons aux RAR.**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas je suis désolée et je vous fais un kissouxxxx et je vous dis merci de m'avoir lu. **

**Ishtar205 : **

Ce sont des filles qui le massent parce que 2 fanficeuses m'ont suppliées de les mettre en scènes. Elles voulaient toues les deux êtres infirmières lol.Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que ça marche le coup de L'Illusionnum, mais bon, faut pas oublier qu'il y a des gosses kan même. Lol. Merci de m'avoir lu et suivit jusque là. J'espère que tu as aimé le bonus aussi.

**Adam Rose : **

Tu n'es pas la seule. Beaucoup auraient aimé être à leur place moi la première lol. Au fait ma puce j'accepte ton défit, mais tu devras attendre lol. J'ai plein de boulots en ce moment. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue.

**Zaika : **

Merci. Merci. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là. Tu as aimé le bonus ?

**Mariannella : **

Sadique, salaud tout ce que tu veux, mais il a réussi mdr ! En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé le bonus lol.

**Chi no hana : **

Le reste de la populace comme tu dis a entre 11 et 17 ans lol. Je suppose que même chez les sorciers les pornos c'est pas avant 18 ans, surtout si c'est en live MDR !

Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Kimmy Lyn : **

Une bible tu dis O.o... C'est trop tu ne crois pas, mais merci à toi de m'avoir lue. Et pour FB, j'ai plein d'idées mais malheureusement pas le temps de les mettre sur ordi lol. Peut-être à Noël qui sait.

**Jouzetsuka : **

Maintenant tu le sais lol. Tu m'as prise de court, c'était sensé être une surprise. Mais au moins ça prouve que tu lis bien et que tu suis puisque tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué mdr. Merci de m'avoir lu.

**CamDark : **

Bah ! C'est le courage qui caractérise tout Serpentard : « Vas-y d'abord on verra pour moi » lol. Merci pour tes compliments et je serais ravie de te voir sur mes autres fics lol.

Merci aussi de m'avoir lu.

**Onarluca : **

A toi qui m'a suivi depuis le tout début un GROS MERCI. Et je te dis à très bientôt.

**Elrienne : **

Héhéhé... Harry n'est pas comme les autres. Le bonus était déjà prévus donc tu m'as prise de court. Comment as-tu deviné pour le bonus à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais j'espère que tu as aimé.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Celymoony : **

Ah ! Ma petite sœur spirituelle. Moi aussi je t'aime lol. J'espère que tu as aimé le bonus. Tu es sado sadique non ? Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Lovely A : **

Le plus important est que tu aies lu et aimé. Ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews. Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Angel Malfoy : **

Contente que ça t'ai plu. Pour la divination je n'en suis pas certaine lol, disons que j'ai un sixième sens... un tout petit lol. Désolée pour II et toute la clique, mais à défaut tu as eu le bonus lol. J'espère qu'il t'a plus. Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Hana Uchiwa : **

Ta première fic en HP ? O.o... Wouah ! Je suis honorée et plus encore puisque tu as aimé. Merci beaucoup.

**La-shinegami : **

Oh ! Moi aussi lol. Merci bcp de m'avoir lu, j'espère que tu as apprécié le bonus de fin ? °v°

**Lo hana ni : **

Contente de t'avoir fait rire autant. Pour ce qu'ils font à Harry, ils se vengent TOUS.

Faut dire que faire passer un porno en live ça craint lol. Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Miss Black : **

Héhéhé... j'espère que tu as aimé le bonus ? Histoire de se marrer un dernier coup. J'aime les gens délurés parce que je le suis au moins autant que toi.

Merci.

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **

MDR ! Tu as oublié qu'Harry s'est fait mordre par la Sensitive et qu'il a fallu une semaine pour que la potion de guérison soit prête. Donc, voilà pourquoi il es à l'infirmerie lol.

Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas.

**Serpentis-draco : **

J'espère que tu as aimé le bonus aussi. Merci de m'avoir lu et pour tes compliments.

**Lyra Parry : **

Pour la suite je ne te promet rien parce que j'ai une tonne de travail en ce moment et plusieurs fics en cours... Mais j'espère que le bonus t'aura contenté lol. Merci bcp !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : **

Merci pour tes compliments et merci à toi de m'avoir lu. Moi je ne suis là que pour vous faire plaisir.

**Vert emeraude : **

Harry l'avait mérité lol. Tu en penses quoi du bonus ? lol.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Milii : **

Contente que tu as aimé. Merci bcp de m'avoir lu.

**Missbooyaka et sa conscience : **

Merci pour ta reviews et tes compliments. Dis donc conscience, tu pense koi de ton homologue Roguien ?

**-winks- : **

Merci. Ne t'en fais pas lol. Dès que mon inspi revient tu le sauras °v°... En attendant merci pour tes compliments et surtout pour m'avoir lu.

**Lili : **

Merci de ma part et de celle de Juju. Ca lui fait toujours plaisir qu'on la félicite lol. J'espère que le bonus t'a plu aussi lol.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

**Melissandre : **

YUME ! Enfin lol. Depuis le temps. Merci pour le prix (clap clap clap) En tout cas c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu mettre mes fics sur le net, donc merci, car dans un sens c'est grâce à toi que j'ai des reviews lol.

Merci.


End file.
